Depois da lua cheia
by Dressa-san
Summary: Agatha é uma menina cujo maior medo que tem é de lobisomens, por algum motivo, mas acaba se apaixonando por um. Infelizmentem ela não sabe sobre a verdadeira condição dele, assim como ele não sabe sobre o maior medo dela. Remus/OC. Sirius/OC.
1. Capítulo 1: Medo

**Hm... Primeira fanfic de Harry Potter que eu faço. Eu sei que o capítulo está curto, mas... É o primeiro e eu também decidi que se eu fizer capítulos menores, é mais fácil de eu continuar escrevendo. Realmente deu certo. Bem, espero que gostem... x.x**

**Obs: Me sinto meio mal de estar "roubando" o Lupin da Tonks, mas eu realmente não consigo surgir com nenhuma idéia de fanfic para os dois.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter não me pertence. Mas a Agatha e a Eliza sim. xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **Medo

O uivo de um lobo cortou o silêncio arrasador daquela noite. O céu estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam muito ao lado daquela enorme e assustadora lua cheia. Mais uma vez um uivo... Talvez os rumores fossem verdade, talvez houvessem mesmo lobisomens na floresta proibida.

- Eu odeio lobisomens! - sussurrou Agatha, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos um pouco abaixo do ombro, feições infantis que se comprimiam de medo e corpo magro e delicado que lhe dava uma grande impressão de fraqueza.

A ruiva se encolheu mais do que já estava encolhida, ao ouvir um terceiro uivo, e cobriu seu corpo inteiramente com as cobertas, levando-as até a cabeça. Visivelmente podia-se notar que todo o corpo dela tremia por debaixo das cobertas.

_"Como se um lobisomem pudesse entrar aqui nos dormitórios" _pensou uma segunda garota, que tinha a cama ao lado da dela. Essa tinha um olhar de piedade quando olhava a amiga se encolhendo em sua cama. Seus olhos eram negros como besouros e seus cabelos, igualmente negros, escorriam até metade de suas costas. Seu nome era Eliza Martinghs e, diferente de Agatha, ela era mais alta.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ela, a melhor amiga de Agatha.

- Sim - afirmou Agatha, nem um pouco convincente, sem nem ao menos levantar a cabeça.

Eliza puxou o ar lentamente até enxer seus pulmões e depois soltou-o rapidamente e se deitou novamente. Mais uma noite sem dormir para a pobre Agatha... Se perguntava o porquê daquele medo tão avassalador. Não podia esquecer a primeira noite de lua cheia da garota naquele dormitório... Fazia mais ou menos um mês que haviam entrado na escola. Já eram grandes amigas naquele tempo, mas não sabia nada sobre aquele medo. Provavelmente Agatha havia escondido porque achava que tais criaturas não se encontravam na escola. Bem, estava enganada. A menina tremeu e chorou tanto que Eliza a acolheu em sua cama para ver se ela se acalmava um pouco. Acabou sendo uma "explendida" noite sem dormir e ouvindo o choro da assustada apavorada "idiota". Para ajudar na manhã seguinte levou de brinde uma detenção da "incrível" Professora McGonagall, por ter dormido em sua aula. Como todas as de lua cheia do primeiro ano. Mas, graças aos céus, a partir do segundo ano a ruiva havia "aprendido" a dormir sozinha. Eliza estava livre de detenções da "tão bondosa" McGonagall.

- Não acha que tem que perguntar a Madame Pomfrey se ela não pode lhe arranjar algumas poções do sono para você poder dormir em noites de lua cheia?

- Isso seria def-finitivamente humi-mi-lhante! - exclamou a ruiva, irritada – Eu não tenho medo! Eu... Eu... Só definitivamente ode-deio lobi-bis-somens.

Eliza rolou os olhos. Então estava certo, Agatha "_definitivamente_ odi-diava lobi-bis-somens e _não_ tinha me-me-medo" e _definitivamente_ não era uma idiota (apavorada).

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

**Eliza:** E-Eu não tenho me-me-medo de lobi-bis-somens! Hahaha.

**Agatha: **Por favor, pare de me irritar! Eu juro que não tenho! E eu não falo dessa maneira! (vira de costas)

**Dressa _(pensando enquanto escreve):_** _E eu sou um coelhinho fofinho._

**Eliza:** AUUUUU.

**Agatha: **AHHHH! _(apavorada)_

**Eliza:** Hahahahaha! _(rolando de rir)_

**Agatha:** Isso _definitivamente_ não teve graça!

**Tiago: **Senti uma semelhança de alguém com alguém...

**Sirius:** Ei, porque está olhando pra mim?

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Estranho brilho

**Aqui está o capítulo 2. E agradeço pelas reviews!! :D Dá mais animo para continuar. Hauhauhauhau. Ah, decidi chamar o Tiago pela versão em inglês, James. É mais bonito u.ú Assim como Remus e Peter. xD Mas para a mãe do Harry vou deixar Lilian.**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry potter não me pertence, mas a Agatha e a Eliza sim._

**

* * *

Capítulo 2.** Estranho brilho.

Era uma aula de poções normais e, para a "novidade" de todos, o professor Slughorn havia mandado eles fazerem mais uma daquelas poções complicadas que pelo menos metade da classe não teria êxito em fazer. Agatha era uma delas... Ela picou as raízes de mandrágora, adicionou um pouco de vários outros elementos e... _voilá_! A poção borbulhou, mudou da cor vermelha para verde, que era a cor esperada, mas muito antes da bruxa dar um pequeno sorriso, a poção se enegreceu rapidamente e _cabum_! Deu um forte estouro que cobriu a cara da ruiva de fuligem. Novamente ela seria olhada torto pelo professor que gostava tanto daqueles alunos inteligentes que serviam para serem colocados em suas estantes.

A aula terminou e, como o esperado, Lilían e Snape eram duas das raras exceções que conseguiram preparar a poção. Como Agatha queria ser como eles... Bem, provavelmente não era a única, muitos dos alunos pareciam olhá-los com uma certa e inveja e a pobre Eliza... Ahn, Agatha não sabia dizer muito bem se ela estava bem, olhava para a própria poção, que tinha cheiro de rato morto, com uma expressão de tanta frustração que lhe causava até pena.

- Ahn... Espero que os resultados de hoje se tornem um pouco diferentes na próxima semana. Lembrem-se, na quarta-feira que vem teremos uma prova. Se preparem bem e... Boa sorte! - explicou o professor.

- P-p-p-p-prova???? - exclamou Agatha, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, devia começar a prestar mais atenção no seu calendário, Srta. Greenfield – respondeu Slughorn, que por uma infelicidade do destino havia ouvido o que ela havia dito.

Agatha ficou vermelha e se calou na hora, principalmente ao perceber que vários sonserinos estavam apontando-na e dando risadinhas. Era tãããão difícil não saber controlar a própria língua em situações como aquela...!

Mas dessa vez, Agatha não poderia deixar que suas notas passassem como uma das piores da classe, ela tinha que melhorar! Armaria um plano de ação! Ela olhou aos arredores da sala, a procura de alguma insipração, e foi aí que teve uma idéia. Seus olhos se depositaram sobre a grifinória mais inteligente que ela conhecia. Se ela conseguisse o seu auxílio...!

- Por favor, Lilian! Me ajude a estudar para essa prova! - exclamou ela, quase se ajoelhando na frente da amiga – Eu tenho tantos problemas com poções quanto formigas tem na terra dos gigantes! Por favor, Lilian!

Lilian fez uma careta. Aquilo não era um bom sinal... _Definitivamente_ não era. No entanto logo o seu olhar mudou para uma expressão de pena, e talvez aquilo fosse um bom sinal, mas o que ela disse em seguida cortou todas as suas esperanças:

- Me desculpe, Agatha, é que... Eu já marquei de estudar com o James e... Bem, você sabe... Ele passa tanto tempo pensando nas próprias brincadeiras que... Tem sérios problemas para estudar. Sinto que vou custar a semana inteira tentando ajudá-lo.

Agatha abaixou cabeça, incrivelmente frustrada. Sozinha ela sabia que teria um sério problema e a única pessoa que conhecia que a ajudaria além de Lilian era Eliza e a pobre amiga era tão anta quanto ela naquela matéria! E... Se Lilian ajudaria aquele Tiago...

- Você disse... James? - perguntou Agatha, finalmente notando que havia deixado aquele detalhe passar despercebido.

- A-Ahn... Sim – assentiu Lilian, corando levemente – Porque?

- Você está saindo com..._ Ele_? - era realmente notável o desgosto na voz de Agatha.

- Bem... Sim – afirmou Lilian, mais uma vez.

- Meu deus! - exclamou Agatha, parecendo inconformada – Desde quando?

- Faz... Uns dois dias. Pelo visto as fofocas ainda não chegaram até você – riu a amiga.

Agatha ainda estava surpresa e inconformada. Como podia Lilian Evans, a tão exemplar aluna, estar saindo com James Potter, o tão irresponsável (cretino)? Aquele que estava sempre fazendo brincadeiras com todos, aquele que... Que... Junto com Sirius Black... Havia... Havia... Pregado aquela peça tão... Tão... _Repugnante_ nela. Se bem que não era apenas culpas deles, era? Uma certa pessoa mais conhecida como Eliza havia deixado escapar algum dia sobre o medo de ratos da "tão querida" melhor amiga. Em suma, Eliza sabia que alguém iria lhe pregar uma peça e como amava vê-la apavorada, aproveitou-se disso. Por que? Simplesmente porque depois poderia sair feliz gritando que Agatha era uma grifinória medrosa. Aquilo era um paradoxo para quem ouvia, mas ninguém se lixava com aquilo, apenas riam. Ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira e tão forte coragem. Não sabiam _nada_ sobre ela, assim como ela não queria que soubessem.

- Porque essa cara? - perguntou Lilian, percebendo uma certa aura negra começar a se formar sobre a cabeça de Agatha.

- Bem, se não se lembra do ocorrido, não sou eu que a lembrarei disso – disse Agatha, respirando fundo para ver se acalmava-se um pouco.

- Ah... Sim... - disse Lilian, mais para si mesma do que para Agatha.

- Então, te vejo mais tarde, Lilian, tenho alguns livros que tenho que devolver na biblioteca – despediu-se Agatha, pegando os seus livros, que havia colocado sobre a mesa de Lilian.

- Espere! Eu iria lhe oferecer... Se quiser posso arrumar alguém para lhe dar aulas, se isso não for incomodá-la.

Sim! Aquela era uma luz que estava caindo do céu! Oh tão grande luz! Não desvie o seu caminho! Apesar de que... Se Lilian saia com caras como James, ela tinha medo do tipo de pessoa que a amiga poderia arrumar para ajudá-la. Bem, teria que esperar para ver, mesmo que tivesse com um pouco de medo, agradeceu:

- Obrigada, se conseguir alguém, posso lhe afirmar que jamais vou negar uma ajuda.

- Ok, vou ver o que posso fazer. Até mais! - despediu-se Lilian, saindo na frente.

- Ei, Eliza, se continuar sentada aí com essa cara o professor não poderá sair da sala – comentou Agatha – Te vejo no salão principal.

E saiu também, deixando apenas a frustrada amiga como a última aluna na classe. É lógico que ela seria chutada para fora pelo professor... Não seria algo agradável.

Já estava começando a entardecer quando as aulas se encerraram e agora os alunos teriam os seus tempos livres de descanso e para estudar para as provas que estavam se aproximando. Como havia combinado que iria ajudá-la, Lilian saiu pela porta do salão principal e correu pelos jardins de Hogwarts, procurando por uma árvore em frente ao lago onde sabia que James sempre se reunia com seus amigos. Tinha uma pessoa em mente que seria perfeita para o trabalho.

- Boa tarde! - saudou ela, cumprimentando Sirius, Peter e James, que estavam sentados embaixo da árvore que esperava.

- Lilian, que surpresa maravilhosa! - disse James, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Sente-se aqui! - continuou, indicando um lugar ao seu lado.

Lilian andou até o lugar onde Tiago havia indicado e se sentou ao seu lado, sendo logo acolhida por um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

- Oras, o que faz aqui a essa hora? - perguntou Sirius, parecendo ser o único que achava aquilo um fato incomum. A essa hora Lilian deveria estar indo para o salão comunal estudar ou algo um pouco mais produtivo – Será que o Tiago está te tirando para fora do eixo?

- Não – riu Lilian – Queria conversar com vocês.

- Isso não soa legal – comentou Sirius, lançando um olhar fuzilante para Peter, quem era sempre culpado por serem pegos em suas brincadeiras.

- Não tem nada a ver com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto – logo Sirius pareceu aliviado – É algo sobre uma amiga... Tenho que arrumar alguém para ajudá-la com poções. Ela pediu a mim, mas como eu já ia ajudar James, disse que tentaria arrumar outra pessoa.

- Que amiga? - perguntou James.

- Agatha, ela é da grifinória. Está em nossa classe, aliás.

- Ah, sim. Nós a conhecemos, é uma das únicas com quem Sirius nunca saiu – comentou James, rindo.

- Posso ajudá-la! - se prontificou Sirius rapidamente, levantando a mão e sacudindo-a no ar com empolgação.

- Oras, mas pensei que essa não lhe interessasse! Não foi você quem outro dia concordou com a brincadeira dos ratos para assustá-la? E depois disse que um gatinho assustado como ela não deveria estar na grifinória e sim na Lufa-Lufa? - indagou James, parecendo indignado. Podia ter brincado com o fato de Sirius nunca ter saído com ela, mas querer algo depois daquilo também era demais.

- Mas não posso dizer que ela não é bonitinha – respondeu Sirius, passando a mão no queixo – Apesar de não ter um corpo muito atraente... Talvez se ganhasse um pouco mais de peso-.

- Sirius! - apreendeu Lilian, horrorizada. Sirius olhou para ela envergonhado, depois se calou. Parecia que ele havia se esquecido que Lilian estava entre eles, ainda não estava muito acostumado com a presença dela – Em todo caso – continuou ela, querendo retornar ao assunto – eu havia pensado no Remus, o que acham?

- Hm... Uma garota para ele? Seria bom, mas acho que ele não irá aceitar, você sabe... - disse Sirius seriamente, o que na certa incoformava mais ainda a pobre Lilian, que havia ficado tão sem palavras que nem havia pensado no que dizer para cortar aquele "belo" comentário.

- Então acham que o Remus aceitará _ensinar_ uma menina, sem _segundas intenções_? - perguntou Lilian, enfatizando as três palavras e olhando para Sirius, para que ele lembrasse de privar qualquer comentário inoportuno para ele mesmo.

- Ensinar quem sem o que? - eles ouviram alguém perguntar e quando viraram-se, viram Lupin olhando para eles por detrás da árvore.

- Ah, Remus! - exclamou Lilian, alegre – Está se sentindo bem?

- A Lilian arrumou uma garota para você – exclamou Sirius, mais alegre do que ela.

Lupin olhou para Lilian, depois para Sirius, apreensivo, e disse:

- Estou certo de que não é do feitio dela fazer algo assim, apenas você e James fazem coisas desse tipo.

Todos começaram a rir, exceto Sirius, que produziu um som semelhante ao de um cachorro enraivecido.

- Então, quer que eu faça o que? - perguntou Lupin, voltando a sua atenção a Lilian.

- Ajude uma garota a estudar poções, ela é realmente ruim nessa matéria, hoje a poção que estava fazendo explodiu na cara dela. Então ela veio desesperada me pedir ajuda, mas eu disse que não podia porque iria ajudar James, então lhe ofereci se não queria que eu arrumasse alguém para ensiná-la. Pode ajudá-la? - perguntou ela, esperançosa.

- Claro, mas... Quem é essa garota, por acaso? - perguntou ele, interessado. James pode perceber uma pequena expectativa na voz dele.

- Agatha Greenfield. Ela está na nossa sala, estou certo de que deva conhecê-la. Apesar de que ela é um pouco quieta e não costuma falar muito com outros alunos...

- Ah, conheço, é claro! - sorriu ele – Vou me sentir honrado em poder ajudá-la.

- E quem sabe talvez-.

- Não, Sirius! - exclamaram todos, em uníssono.

Aquilo lhe rendeu boas risadas, até mesmo em Sirius. Passados alguns minutos todos ficaram quietos, apesar de algumas discussõesinhas entre Sirius e Peter. James olhou para Remus, que ainda estava em pé, agora com a cabeça encostada na árvore. Ele não sabia bem ao certo dizer se era reflexo do por-do-sol, mas os olhos do amigo pareciam ter um estranho brilho que ele nunca vira antes, acompanhados de um sorriso que pareciam encher de alegria aquele rosto sofrido cheio de cicatrizes.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

_**N/A:** Só quero esclarecer uma coisa, a Agatha não odeia o James ou algo assim, só tem uma implicancia por causa de uma brincadeira. Não vão ficar com raiva dela por causa disso, ela vai ser amiga dele e do Sirius, certo? ^^"""_

**Sirius: **Oras, como alguém como ele pode ter a moral de rir de mim? _(aponta para Peter)._

**Peter:** O que eu fiz para me dizer isso? _(fingindo de vítima)_

**Sirius:** Por sua culpa que sempre somos mandados para detenções!

**Peter:** Mas eu-.

**Sirius:** E além do mais, você é um rato! Ratos não tem moral para discutir com cachorros, eu sou muito superior a você.

**Peter: **Pelo menos eu não sou um veado...

_(Todos os olhares se voltam para James)_

**Remus:** Ele tem razão, posso ser um lobisomem, mas pelo menos não me transformo em um veado.

**James:**_(excluído e isolado em um canto, chorando)_ Eu sempre quis ser um leão... Um leão... Leão... Leão... Leão...

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Chocolate

**Eu agradeço muito as reviews que tem me mandado! *.* Elas estão me dando animo extra para continuar a escrever os capítulos! Espero que eu continue respondendo as expectativas de vocês.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas a Eliza má e a Agatha estranha sim.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. **Chocolate

Havia um barulho bem de longe... Um barulho um tanto irritante. Agatha não sabia porque ele não queria parar. Ela soltou um resmungo, então tentou perceber que barulho era aquele. Parecia um apito. Parecia...

- A aula! - gritou ela, dando um salto em sua cama, olhando assustada para a origem do som, seu relógio (N/A: Não lembro/sei como bruxos acordam para a aula, me perdoem) – Essa não!

Agatha olhou para os lados, não havia mais ninguém em seu dormitório, nem mesmo podia ver qualquer sinal de Eliza. A raiva começou a borbulhar dentro dela pela amiga não ter nem se preocupado em acordá-la, bem, podia ter acordado um pouco cedo demais e... É, não era certo se irritar com ela. Foi aí que viu aquele bilhete parado em cima de suas coisas:

_"Espero que chegue a tempo para o café da manhã, não me preocuparei em guardar um pouco para você._

_Com amor, Eliza"._

Sim, havia sido de propósito.

Agatha olhou com mau-humor para o bilhete e o amassou entre seus dedos enquanto trocava de roupa o mais rápido que podia. Ela estava morrendo de fome, se não se apressasse, teria que passar a manhã inteira sem comida!

Quando terminou de se aprontar, correu escadaria abaixo, encontrando o salão comunal também completamente vazio. Até mesmo quando passou pelo buraco no retrato, a mulher gorda lhe disse algo como: "Oh, meu Deus! eu achava que todos os alunos já tivessem saído!". Estava certo que Eliza não era a sua mãe para ter que acordá-la, mas pelo menos dar um cutucão nela quando tivesse descendo ela podia, não podia? Não custava nada! Ou pelo menos não deixar um bilhete tão enfurecedor! Talvez fosse ela que fosse muito nervosa, mas ela jogaria aquele bilhete na cara da amiga quando a encontrasse.

Ela correu pelos corredores vendo que alguns alunos já estavam andando em direção as salas de aula. Todos que a notavam davam sempre leves risadas ao ver que estava correndo para o salão principal. Foi então que ela bateu com tudo em alguma coisa ao virar o último dos corredores e pareceu arremessar quem quer que fosse para o chão também do mesmo modo que ela.

Uma ótima queda, sua bunda estava doendo bastante, mas nada era igual ao medo que estava de com quem havia trombado, quer dizer, poderia ser um professor! Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que aquilo não parecia nem um pouco legal do mesmo modo... Remus Lupin estava a sua frente e ele... Ele era um monitor... Não que fosse mal, eles conversavam um pouco nas férias que passavam em Hogwarts e ela nunca havia o visto sendo mal, mas... Figuras de certa autoridade lhe impunham medo. E se ele quisesse impor sua autoridade a ela?

- Ah! Me desculpe, eu... Estava andando um pouco rápido – se precipitou ele, um pouco envergonhado ao ver a cara de aterrorizada dela.

Ela nem sequer ouviu as palavras dele, já abaixou a cabeça e começou a repetir várias vezes a mesma frase: "Me desculpe, eu não deveria estar correndo pelos corredores". Lupin achou engraçado, não imaginava que pudesse impor medo em alguma pessoa, quando... Bem, antes de saberem da condição dele ninguém jamais havia se assustado com ele. Se perguntou o que poderia acontecer se ela trombasse com um professor. A imagem dela desesperada lhe trouxe uma imensa vontade de rir, que ele não conseguiu segurar muito bem, soltando leves risadas, o que pareceu a acordar de volta para a realidade. Ela o olhou com um par de olhos curiosos e perguntou:

- Do que está rindo?

Isso só o fez rir mais. Ele estava quase gargalhando. Duas alternativas: 1ª: _Ele_ era idiota. OU 2ª e nem um pouco agradável: Ele achava que _ela_ era idiota.

A ruiva observou-o por algum tempo enquanto ele ria, então ouviu por detrás daqueles risos sua barriga roncar e lembrou-se do porque estava correndo tão rápido: o café-da-manhã já deveria estar acabando. Ela se levantou rápido e tentou correr para o salão, mas antes disso ele a interrompeu, finalmente parando de rir:

- O café-da-manhã já... Acabou.

Agatha abaixou a cabeça, atordoada, ele poderia jurar que ela iria chorar, por isso se levantou para consolá-la, mas no mais inesperado instante, ela deu um murro na parede e murmurou, rispidamente:

- Eliza, você pagará muito caro pelo que fez!

Remus se assustou. Poderia jurar que havia visto algumas faíscas saltarem dos olhos dela.

- Ahn... Greenfield, eu... - disse ele, vasculhando os bolsos.

- Agatha, por favor – sorriu ela, mudando rapidamente de personalidade – Não precisa voltar a me chamar de Greenfield sempre que ficamos um tempo sem nos falar.

- Então... Agatha... - continuou ele, ainda meio incerto sobre como ela poderia reagir a qualquer coisa – Se quiser eu tenho um pouco de chocolate.

Ele encontrou em seu bolso a barrinha que estava procurando e a estendeu a ela. Agatha olhou para a barrinha, depois para ele, depois mais uma vez para a barrinha, com uma intensidade e concentração que ele não se admiraria se a barrinha tivesse se partido ao meio.

- P-posso mesmo? - perguntou ela, quase babando.

- Vá em frente – riu ele, e a barrinha foi arrancada de sua mão. Quando se deu conta, não havia mais barrinha, apenas uma Agatha com as bochechas em "formato de retângulo". Com isso ele voltou a rir.

- Melhor irmos andando ou acabaremos para fora da sala assim como você ficou para fora do café – disse, entre as risadas.

Ela soltou algum som indecifrável devido ao chocolate que enchia a sua boca, então viu que ele continuava a olhar para ela, logo ela apenas assentiu e tomou o caminho para a sala, sendo seguida por ele.

Quando se aproximaram do segundo corredor viram que este já estava bem mais cheio do que o anterior e também muito mais barulhento, ao contário do silêncio que havia entre os dois por causa da dificuldade que a ruiva encontrou para mastigar e engolir o chocolate que havia enfiado interamente na boca.

- Haa! Como eu amo chocolate! Muito obrigada, eu estava morrendo de fome! - disse ela, finalmente.

- Dava para perceber – respondeu ele.

- Ei! - exclamou ela, envergonhada.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos tanto assim, não? - perguntou ele, nostalgicamente.

- É mesmo, desde o trem do primeiro ano. Sentamos eu, você e aquela corvinal, a Justine, não? Faz 5 anos... E como nos feriados você está sempre com Sirius, não costumamos nos falar tanto também.

- Sim... E eu nunca mais falei com Justine.

- Se nem entre nós temos nos falado tanto, quem diria com ela – disse Agatha, meio distante – Bem, mas fiquei realmente aliviada! Achava que você tinha se tornado um monitor que repreende qualquer um que fizer alguma bagunça.

- Se fosse assim, eu não andaria com quem ando.

-Ah, James e... Sirius – disse ela, parecendo meio assustada – Ratos... Ratos por toda parte...

Demorou um tempo para que ele entendesse o que ela havia dito e quando entendeu, já haviam chegado a sala. Ela correu e se sentou com Eliza, dando um soco bem no meio do nariz dela quando se sentou, enquanto Lupin foi até as fileiras mais atrás, onde se sentou ao lado de Peter, que estava atrás de James e Sirius.

- Hm... Sozinho com a garota! - riu Sirius.

- Você só pensa nisso? - perguntou Lupin, rispidamente.

Sirius pareceu dar um tipo de rosnado e não voltou a responder. Tiago por sua vez virou e perguntou:

- Contou a ela que vai ajudá-la?

- Esqueci! - disse ele, surpreso – Tenho que avisá-la no almoço, faltam 6 dias apenas!

_"Como se fosse pouco tempo"_ pensou Sirius, ironicamente.

-------------------------------------------------xx---------------------------------------------------

A aula terminou e estavam todos reunidos já no salão principal quando Agatha viu alguém cutucar suas costas. Ela se virou e viu ele, novamente.

- Teve algo que eu esqueci de te falar hoje cedo...

- Hm? - exclamou Agatha, curiosa.

- A Lilian conversou comigo e me pediu se eu não podia te ajudar com poções.

- Ah, claro! Quando começamos? - perguntou Agatha, alegre.

- Que tal todos os dias depois das aulas no salão comunal? No sábado e domingo temos mais tempo livre, então podemos marcar outro horário.

- Está bem. Vejo você depois então – disse ela, alegremente.

- E hoje não vou poder ajudar porque tenho que fazer alguns trabalhos de monitor, me perdoe por não poder ajudar, já estava combinado.

- Está tudo bem, eu é que deveria estar agradecendo por estar perdendo o seu tem comigo – riu ela, meigamente – Então, até mais!

- Até! - acenou ele, voltando para o lugar da mesa onde estavam James, Sirius, Peter e Lilian.

- Hmm.... Estou vendo – brincou Eliza.

- Não comece! - cortou a outra, rispidamente.

- Não sei não – continou Eliza, ignorando a ameaça.

Agatha olhou com Eliza com raiva e desejou que Lupin tivesse lhe dito isso não na frente da amiga, mas não era culpa dele afinal. Se havia alguém com quem se irritar, aquele não era ele.

- Ele não faz meu tipo – declarou a ruiva olhando de longe para ele e seus amigos.

Eliza ficou quieta, sabia que continuar com a provocação era no mínimo arriscado. Já havia deixado aquele bilhete mais cedo para fazer a amiga tentar tomar alguma consciência de que devia aprender a ouvir o despertador, mas aquilo só lhe rendera um soco. Conhecia muito bem os limites de tolerância de Agatha antes de um feitiço estuporante que a levaria para a ala hospitalar.

_"Definitivamente... Não faz meu tipo"_ pensou Agatha, enquando o via sorrir para seus amigos. Seu olhar se concentrou tanto naquele sorriso, que ela até mesmo esqueceu de perceber o quão quente as sus bochechas estavam ficando conforme tomavam uma colocação avermelhada.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 3.**

**Agatha: **Uma barata! (olhando para o chão) Tenho medo de baratas também...

**Eliza: **Hm... _(olhando maldosamente para um canto)._

_(Agatha se retira)_

**Eliza: **Rapazes, próxima brincadeira já está formada! Vamos fazer uma multiplicação de baratas!

**Peter: **Colocaremos uma barata dentro do livro dela?

**Sirius: **Ah não, só isso não. Que tal se fizermos chover baratas sobre a cama dela enquanto ela dorme?

**James:** E se fizermos uma avalanche de baratas? Assustaremos não ela, mas todas as outras meninas!

**Eliza:** Não! Deveriamos fazer a comida dela se transformar em baratas enquanto ela come! Estou certa de que isso vai assustá-la muito mais, além de deixar com nojo todos da mesa.

**Sirius: **Ótimo, voto na idéia da comida!

**James: **Hahaha, essa vai ser demais! _(bate a mão com Sirius e Eliza)_

**Remus:** E depois Agatha acha que nós marotos é que não prestamos... _(olhar distante)_

_**Dressa:** Multiplicação de baratas? Eles são como Cristo e sua multiplicação de pães e peixes...? Salvem os deuses do novo mundo. :x O mundo de piadas que Fred e Jorge sempre sonharam. _

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Rumores

**Demorei um pouco mais do que o de costume, bem, mas não tanto quanto costumo demorar para postar a "Promessas"... Estou meio atrasada com o último capítulo aliás... :/ Espero que gostem desse capítulo. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas Eliza, Agatha e a futura Justine que são minhas propriedades. XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4. **Rumores.

Era sexta-feira, o dia que ela havia marcado com Lupin de começar a ajudá-la a estudar. A manhã passou rápido, assim como a tarde e quando percebeu, já era noite. O dia todo, eles não haviam se falado, mas várias vezes, ela olhava para ele enquanto tinham aulas, percebendo umas duas ou três vezes que ele também estava olhando para ela e sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, ele dava um sorriso. Era incômodo, mas a fazia se sentir feliz. Se sentir notada de uma maneira especial, não de uma maneira igual as outras, quando algum aluno resolvia jogar algum bilhete nela e rir da cor do seu cabelo ou qualquer coisa que fosse.

Depois do jantar, que ela comeu bem pouco, enchendo seu prato mais com verduras do que outras coisas, ela voltou para o salão comunal, acompanhada de Eliza, que vinha lhe contando sobre alguns rumores que andara ouvindo sobre alunos que estavam praticando Artes das Trevas.

- Como assim? - perguntou Agatha, preocupada.

- Bem, se você não sabe, muitos sonserinos resolvem se tornar comensais da morte quando deixam Hogwarts... Não vejo pouca possibilidade de eles resolverem atacar alguns alunos dentro da própria escola se conseguirem passar sem serem pegos – explicou Eliza, parecendo muito preocupada.

- Entendo... Mas acho que eles não se atreveriam a fazer isso com Dumbledore por aqui – disse Agatha, mas percebeu que Eliza parecia ligeiramente pálida, então adicionou – O que a está deixando tão preocupada?

- É que... Se você não sabe... Geralmente comensais gostam de atacar... Nascidos... Trouxas.

Era verdade, Agatha havia quase se esquecido de que Eliza era uma nascida trouxa. Se eles resolvessem atacar, ela seria um dos mais prováveis alvos... Apesar de que eles deveriam começar por estudantes que eram mais fracos do que ela, não? Alunos do quinto ano já tinham um conhecimento mais razoável de magia.

- Não se preocupe, só deve ficar atenta e, por favor, tente não andar sozinha – disse Agatha, tentando demonstrar confiança.

- S-sim... Vou fazer o possível.

Elas então chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda e disseram a senha para entrar no salão comunal. Quando chegaram, o salão estava bem cheio, mas não muito barulhento. Haviam vários alunos estudando, pelo visto muitos estavam começando a se preocupar com as provas, assim como ela. Ela olhou ao redor e encontrou finalmente Remus sentando em uma escrivaninha, lendo um livro que devia ter sido tirado de uma pilha que havia ao seu lado.

- Agatha... Ah, estou indo dormir. Bons estudos! - disse Eliza, dando um sorriso falso e depios saiu correndo para o dormitório, antes que Agatha pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

A ruiva respirou fundo e resolveu deixar quieto. Ela foi até Lupin e cutucou as costas dele, pensando que ele levaria um susto se chegasse já puxando a cadeira ao lado dele, mas ele virou rápido, como se estivesse a esperando anciosamente.

- Pode se sentar! - disse ele, gentilmente.

Agatha assentiu, e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Teve um bom dia? - ele perguntou, antes que começassem a estudar.

- Sim, e você?

- Também... - respondeu ele.

A conversa casual havia acabado, eles passaram por um silêncio extremamente incômodo, mas então Remus começou a lhe explicar algumas coisas e aquele silêncio se partiu. Passaram um bom tempo estudando, podiam ter sido apenas alguns minutos, ou até horas. Só sabia que sua cabeça já estava começando a ficar tão cheia que quase não conseguia mais pensar. Agatha então começou então a se desconcentrar facilmente... Deu algumas olhadas pelos arredores e viu que o número de alunos havia se reduzido pelo menos pela metade. Agora o maior número de pessoas que haviam lá, estavam em casais... Certo, a maioria eram namorados. E ela estava ali com... Remus. Somente os dois... Era estranho. Será que estariam achando que havia alguma coisa entre eles? Viu então Sirius sentado um pouco atrás deles, olhando para todos os lados, parecendo chateado de estar tendo que estudar junto com o outro amigo do "quarteto maravilha", Peter. Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava olhando para ele, pareceu na hora incomodado por ter sido pego espionando todos e voltou a se concentrar no seu caderno. Em um sofá ali perto estavam Lilian e James, este com o braço ao redor do ombro dela, prestando muita atenção no livro que ela segurava nas mãos.

Agatha olhou então de esguelha para Remus, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto anotava algumas coisas em um pergaminho. Nunca havia notado como o rosto dele parecia judiado... Tinham tantas cicatrizes. O que será que havia acontecido com ele? Era tão novo para ser assim. Apesar de tudo, ele era bonito... Talvez fosse incomodo perguntar o porquê das cicatrizes, eles não eram sequer muito amigos, por isso ela guardou os pensamentos para si. Conhecia alguém com tantas cicatrizes assim também, mas aquela pessoa, era um auror, não um estudante do quinto ano.

Ela pegou a sua pena e também começou a anotar mais algumas coisas, tentando encaixar na cabeça tudo o que ele havia lhe explicado, para não ter que o incomodar mais agora que parecia tão concentrado. Mas sua cabeça já não queria mais funcionar direito...

Começou a notar então como estavam próximos um do outro agora. Conforme ele explicava para ela, tivera que aproximar um pouco sua cadeira para poder olhar para onde ela lhe mostrava e, naquele momento, seus ombros estavam próximos, encostando um no outro, assim como sua perna da dele. O corpo dele era quente... Mais quente que o seu. Era um calor confortável... Ela não queria que ele se afastasse dela, porque se tornaria frio novamente.

_"Droga, o que é que eu estou pensando?!"_ pensou ela, envergonhada, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas nisso acabou deixando escapar a pena de sua mão e a deixou cair embaixo de suas cadeiras, mais ou menos entre a dele e a dela. Ela olhou rápido para o lado e o mesmo fez ele, que acabou "acordando" quando ela fez um movimento para tentar pegar a pena no ar enquanto ela caía.

Os dois afastaram as suas cadeiras ao mesmo tempo e abaixaram juntos para pegar a pena, mas mal os dedos dela haviam tocado a pena, os dedos dele estavam prestes a tocá-la, e os dedos de ambos acabaram se entrelaçando, levemente. Na mesma hora, os dois deram um salto para trás e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro, meio que em estado de choque. Então ele se abaixou rapidamente, pegou a pena e a devolveu, sem olhar para a cara dela. Ele olhou para o relógio logo em seguida e se precipitou:

- E-Está tarde! Amanhã continuamos – disse ele, recolhendo suas coisas em uma velocidade impressionante – Que tal estudarmos no gramado amanhã?

- Está bem – concordou ela, falando baixo – Boa noite e... Até amanhã.

- Boa noite. Até.

Ele correu para o seu dormitório, esquecendo apenas o pergaminho onde havia estado anotando algumas coisas. Ela o pegou nas mãos e ficou olhando. Não era nada sobre poções, eram apenas rabiscos e alguns desenhos. Pelo visto, ele também já havia estado cansado a algum tempo... Devolveria aquilo para ele no dia seguinte. Talvez ele não tivesse saído antes porque tinha medo de atrapalhá-la ou desconcentrá-la... É, deveria ser aquele o motivo.

Ela pegou suas coisas e olhou para trás, viu que Sirius já havia saído do salão também e Peter também. Só havia sobrado James e Lilian, que pelo visto também não estavam mais estudando, só estavam conversando baixinho. Agatha respirou fundo e subiu para o seu dormitório. De alguma maneira, ela não estava com sono...

Andou até a janela e se sentou no parapeito, olhando para as estrelas e a lua que estava no céu. Ainda faltava bastante para a lua cheia... Aquilo a acalmava. Olhou para a sua mão e em seguida a abraçou, deixando próxima ao peito onde seu coração batia, sussurrando.

- Ainda está quente...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

**Dessa: **Dessa vez sem conversinhas inúteis entre personagens no fim desse capítulo, estou sem idéias para elas :/ No capítulo 5 vai haver uma. :)

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Um dia quase perfeito

****

Haaa, já estou escrevendo o capítulo 10 e aqui ainda no 5... Er... Tenho medo de ter uma crise de falta de criatividade e ficar uma semana sem escrever, pelo menos estou postando com frequência assim... :/ O que posso dizer, o capítulo 8 é o mais lindo. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas a Eliza, a Agatha e a Justine são propriedades minhas. :x

* * *

**Capítulo 5.** Um dia quase perfeito.

O dia amanheceu claro sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Era o tempo perfeito para praticar atividades ao ar livre como jogar quadribol, a não ser se você tivesse que estudar... Pelo menos poderia sentar a fresca sombra de uma árvore e sentir a leve brisa bater sobre seu corpo. Não seria um dia tão ruim assim.

Agatha arrumou o seu material, colocou sua varinha no bolso do casaco e desceu para o salão principal. Esperava encontrar Remus na mesa do café-da-manhã.

Os corredores não estavam movimentados, era muito diferente dos dias de aula. Era por isso e muitos outros motivos que ela adorava finais de semana, aliás, quem não gostava? Sem aulas, sem compromissos, sem muitas pessoas por aqui e alí. Melhor do que isso só eram os feriados e as férias de verão (que por acaso já estavam chegando), quando todos os alunos voltavam para casa e ela tinha o castelo praticamente só para ela. Lupin também sempre ficava lá e Sirius também. Não costumava falar tanto com eles, só de vez em quando, ela tinha o costume de andar com a Corvinal chamada Justine durante as férias.

Quando chegou ao salão principal viu que bem na metade da longa mesa, estava sentado Remus, quase escondido por trás de uma pilha de livros que estava empilhada ao seu lado.

_"Pelo visto teremos muito trabalho para fazer hoje..." _pensou ela, horrorizada.

- Bom dia – disse ela, parando ao lado dele – Posso se sentar ao seu lado?

- Claro, não estou guardando lugar para ninguém – respondeu ele.

Ela se sentou e pegou algums fatias de pães e começou a passar um pouco de geléia de morango. Encheu o seu copo de suco e começou a comer. A sua frente, James parecia absorto por trás de um _Profeta diário_ daquela manhã. Agatha olhou para a capa, tentando ver qual era a manchete principal, então quando viu o que estava escrito, exclamou, horrorizada:

- Dez nascidos-trouxas mortos?

- E isso não é o pior – disse Sirius – Antes de morrerem, eles foram torturados.

- Isso não está nada bom...

- Nem um pouco, se eles tomarem o Ministério, não queremos nem pensar no que pode acontecer – comentou Remus.

- Só podemos esperar, por enquanto não há nada que possamos fazer. O mínimo é descobrir quem são os futuros comensais da morte, mas não me parece muito produtivo ficar seguindo sonserinos idiotas para cima e para baixo – disse Sirius, com pouco caso.

- Razão... - afirmou Agatha, dando mais uma mordida em seu pão.

Ela entendia agora porque Eliza estava tão preocupada, com mortes assim, logo que se formassem ela estaria virando alvo iminente de ataques. Pelo menos enquanto era uma estudante eles tinham outros bruxos com os quais se preocupar... Alguns que no mínimo fossem um pouco mais "prazerosos de se matar".

Ao seu lado, viu que Remus já havia terminado de comer, então se apressou um pouco para dar um fim na sua comida e não fazer esperá-lo muito. Poucos minutos depois ela terminou tudo e se levantou, deu uma espreguiçada e perguntou:

- Vamos?

- Já acabou? - exclamou ele, assustado – Se comer rápido dessa maneira pode acabar passando mal!

- Ah, não tanto... - disse ela, envergonhada.

Ele se levantou, tirou sua varinha do bolso e fez um gesto para levitar os livros, porque não era possível levá-los nos braços. Agatha se perguntava o porquê de tantos livros, mas ficou quieta, ele que sabia o que fazia, afinal...

- Ah, eu estou planejando ficar lá a tarde inteira, para estudar – disse ele, percebendo que ela olhava para os livros com curiosidade – Quando quiser voltar, pode voltar. Seu único problema é com poções, certo?

- Ah... Certo – disse ela, meio distraída – Mas se quiser me ajudar a treinar alguns feitiços, seria bom. Estudar sozinha não é algo que eu goste tanto.

- Está bem então – sorriu ele – É bom ter uma companhia.

Eles desceram pelos jardins e foram até a árvore onde Lilian havia encontrado Sirius e James da outra vez. Aquele era o lugar onde os marotos costumavam se sentar sempre. Tinha uma vista muito bonita de frente para o lago.

Remus e Agatha se sentaram ali e abriram os seus livros, começando a estudar, os dois sentados em distâncias dessa vez bem maiores do que haviam estado na noite passada. Dessa vez, ela percebeu uma mudança, sempre que se aproximava um pouco para perguntar algo, depois que voltava para o seu livro, ele se precipitava em se distanciar um pouco, para manter sempre a mesma distância.

Ficaram ali sentados por horas, até que ela resolveu pegar a sua varinha e praticar alguns feitiços. Se levantou e foi até um pouco mais para frente, para não desconcentrá-lo, mas quando viu que ela havia começado a praticar feitiços, ele perguntou:

- Não quer praticar alguns feitiços como desarmamento?

- Ah, claro! Aquele que aprendemos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no outro dia?

- Sim. Talvez não caía nessa prova, mas pode ser útil... - disse ele – Apesar de que o importante seria sabermos usar feitiços estuporantes, mas se usassemos isso um contra o outro, não acabaria sendo algo muito legal...

- É... Não estou com muita vontade de ir para na ala hospitalar – riu ela.

- Eu começo, tente usar um feitiço escudo enquanto eu uso o de desarmamento – disse ele, erguendo a varinha.

- _Expelliarmus_.

- _Protego_.

Ela conseguiu criar um escudo a tempo, portanto sua varinha continuou em suas mãos.

- Você é muito mais rápida do que eu imaginava – exclamou ele, surpreso.

- Achava que eu não iria criar o escudo a tempo? - perguntou ela, ofendida.

- Eu... Pensava – afirmou ele, envergonhado ao perceber que havia de certa forma a ofendido.

- Eu gosto de duelos – disse ela – Planejo me tornar uma auror, apesar de que isso não tem muito a ver com feitiços de desarmamento...

- Mas é um bom objetivo.

- Bem, é o que desejo, já que meu pai era um. Apesar de que... Nem tudo saiu bem na vida dele – disse ela, parecendo meio triste – Mas e então, o que você planeja ser?

- Não sei, para onde a vida me levar – riu ele, mas não adiantava fingir, ela podia perceber que aquelas risadas eram falsas, no entanto sabia que quando alguém fingia algo, era porque não queria dizer a verdade, por isso ficou quieta – Que tal continuarmos?

- Ah, está bem. _Expelliarmus_.

- _Protego_.

Entretanto, por um pequeno momento de distração, o feitiço dele não foi rápido o bastante. Já o dela, foi na mira errada, não pegou na varinha dele e sim nele, arremessando-o para trás, para dentro do lago. Ela olhou assustada e correu até o lago, atrás dele, mas viu que pelo menos a borda não era um lugar fundo, ele estava sentado na beirada, apesar de estar todo encharcado.

- Me desculpe! Eu não... Eu costumo ter problemas para acertar a mira desse feitiço! - exclamou ela, desesperada, sentando-se a margem do lago para olhar para ele.

Remus a olhou com cara de pouco caso, então deu um sorriso maldoso e, levantando a varinha, movimentou uma grande quantidade de água, a qual jogou bem encima dela. Encharcando-a também.

- Hey! - exclamou ela, começando a rir e mexendo sua varinha para jogar um pouco de água nele também, mas conforme ela fez isso, ele levantou um pouco de água e impediu que a água que ela havia movimentado pegasse nele, então para a surpresa dele, ela colocou a varinha para dentro do bolso e entrou no lago, chegou bem perto dele e mexeu com as próprias mãos para jogar um jorro de água na cara dele.

- É guerra? - perguntou ele, guardando sua varinha também no bolso e começando a jogar água nela também usando as próprias mãos. Passaram algum tempo naquela guerra inútil até que os dois se cansaram e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro, ofegantes, mas logo começaram a rir, rir muito.

- Isso foi divertido! - exclamou ela – Precisava relaxar um pouco e com esse calor... Ah! Água era tudo que eu precisava.

- Tenho que concordar com você. O verão está chegando com tudo esse ano.

- Sabe de uma coisa, você é divertido.

Lupin a olhou, surpreso e encabulado. Seu rosto começou a tomar um tom levemente rosado quando eles ouviram:

- O que estão fazendo aí dentro?

Eles olharam para a margem e viram que lá estavam parados Eliza e James, os dois segurando suas vassouras e vestindo os uniformes de quadribol. Seus treinos eram sempre nos sábados, já devia estar quase na hora do almoço, já deveria estar quase na hora do almoço, o horário que o treino deles costumava terminar.

- Enxarcado dessa maneira, não vão poder almoçar! - exclamou Eliza.

- É para isso que você vai nos secar! - respondeu Agatha, se levantando rapidamente e saindo do lago, abrindo os braços, de frente para a amiga.

- Oras... - disse Eliza, querendo parecer má, mas não conseguindo esconder o sorriso – Porque sou sempre eu que tenho que dar um jeito em você?

- Você é minha mãe adotiva – disse Agatha, alegremente.

- É isso que eu ganho por cuidar de você? Sou muito nova para ser chamada de mãe adotiva!

- Ah, mas é um título tão honorário! - choramingou Agatha.

- Está bem – concordou ela, fazendo pouco caso – Mas e a sua mãe, não acha ruim não? - perguntou como uma última tentativa de fazê-la desistir.

- Não... Minha mãe... Já não está mais aqui... - disse Agatha, distraidamente, um pouco triste – Mas se estivesse... Acho que também não teria problema. Mamãe não costumava se preocupar muito comigo.

Eliza não sabia o que dizer. Agatha nunca havia lhe contado que era órfã de mãe! James e Remus pareciam estar em igual choque. Talvez houvessem muitas coisas que desconhecessem sobre a garota...

- Então, o feitiço? - perguntou a ruiva, percebendo o silêncio incômodo que estava se formando.

- Ah, claro – disse Eliza, rapidamente. Ela tirou sua varinha do bolso, fez um movimento e secou Agatha, em seguida fazendo a mesma coisa com Remus, que havia acabado de sair do lago.

Os quatro subiram novamente para o castelo, levando aquele amontoado de coisas com eles, tendo que deixar tudo no chão enquanto comiam, depois do almoço desceram todos juntos, agora junto também com Lilian, Sirius e Peter, com quem eles encontraram na mesa do almoço. Foi uma ótima tarde, sem contar que qualquer dúvida que surgisse em algum deles, pelo menos um dos outros sabia a resposta. Se não tivessem que estudar, quem sabe não seria o dia perfeito. Só voltaram novamente para a escola quando estava anoitecendo e já não aguentavam mais ver uma folha de papel na frente.

- Ah, até que foi um bom dia! - exclamou Agatha se espreguiçando.

- É, pelo menos agora você irá bem em alguma prova... - ironizou Eliza.

- Ei, não me venha com essa! Eu só vou mal em algumas matérias como por exemplo poções, vou muito bem nas outras!

- Hm... Mas sempre pior do que eu... - continuou a amiga.

- Oras, sua...! - se irritou Agatha, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Lilian em seu ombro e quando olhou para ela, viu que ela estava apontando para um aglomerado de pessoas que estava bem diante deles.

- O que andou acontecendo por aqui? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado.

- Seja o que for, não é nada bom... - disse James, e eles se aproximaram do amontoado de pessoas.

Conforme se aproximaram, viram que um caminho estava se abrindo no meio daquele monte de gente para que pudessem deixar alguém passar. No meio da multidão, surgia um professor alto de cabelos negros sedosos, rosto um pouco envelhecido e olhos azuis preocupados. Em seus braços, havia uma menina com o uniforme da Corvinal, inconsciente, com suas roupas cheias de sangue. Agatha soltou um gritinho de horror e correu até eles, perguntando:

- Professor Berkins, o que aconteceu com Justine?

- Foi atacada por alguém – respondeu o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Não posso entrar em detalhes, tenho que correr para a ala hospitalar, mas acho que a professora Minerva pode exclarecer as suas dúvidas – disse ele, fazendo sinal com a cabeça apontando para a professora que o seguia, vindo junto com o Professor Flitwick logo atrás.

- Professora McGonagall-.

- Me desculpe, Srta. Greenfield, não tenho tempo para conversar agora – se antecipou a professora, lançando um olhar de irritação para o professor que havia jogado os alunos curiosos para ela – Mas se quiserem, amanhã podem procurar essa aluna na ala hospitalar, acredito que ela ficará contente em receber visitas.

E os três professores correram pelos corredores em direção da ala hospitalar, deixando a multidão de alunos cochichando no meio do caminho. Eles se aproximaram, tentando ouvir o que diziam, então encontraram algumas grifinórias que estavam na mesma série que eles e se aproximaram.

- Ah! James! - exclamou uma delas – Você viu o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Vi uma menina machucada – respondeu ele, esperando que elas lhe explicassem com detalhes o ocorrido.

- Os rumores estão dizendo que ela foi atacada por Artes das Trevas – respondeu uma outra – Pelo visto os comensais começaram a mandar estudantes aprendizes começarem a fazer seus trabalhos logo na escola.

- Mas isso seria muito grave! - exclamou Lilian, horrizada.

- Eu não acredito que seja isso, – disse Sirius – eles só estão querendo treinar suas próprias magias e estão usando de alvo pessoas que sabem que Você-sabe-quem quer mesmo eliminar. Afinal, aquela Justine, era uma nascida-trouxa, não era?

Todos se entreolharam. Sirius tinha razão, porque Voldemort estaria se preocupando com vermes como estudantes de Hogwarts? Ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes de até pensar em se preocupar com algo tão banal.

Agatha olhou de esguelha para Eliza e viu que a menina estava um pouco pálida. Ela já havia lhe contado sobre os rumores, já havia se preocupado com antecipação, agora deveria estar desesperada. Mas Agatha pôde ver que ela não era a única... Lilian também estava um pouco pálida.

- Lilian, não se atreva a andar sozinha por esses corredores – disse James, passando seu braço sobre os ombros dela, preocupado.

- Você também, Eliza – disse Agatha, fazendo cara de brava – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você!

- Como eu me sinto confiante agora... - brincou a amiga, dando algumas risadinhas.

_"Acho melhor começar a olhar essas duas mais de perto..."_ pensou Remus, preocupado.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 5.**

**Dressa:** Oh, que gracinha o Remus preocupadooo!

**James:** Coitado, você fez ele quebrar os próprios principios sobre ser um lobisomem.

**Lilian:** E se apaixonar por alguém que pode odiar ele.

**James:** E ele vai sofrer.

**Lilian:** E chorar.

**Sirius:** E então nós te mataremos por fazer nosso Remus sofrer.

**Agatha:** E arrumaremos um caixão bem bonito... _(caçoando)_

**Eliza:** Sim, um de madeira podre cheio de vermes dentro.

**Todos:** BWAHAHAHAHA _(risada maléfica)._

**Remus:** Como eles exageram... Bem, melhor para mim, pelo menos a história vai ter um final feliz por causa do medo que ela vai ter de acabar morta.

_**N/a:** Ok, isso foi sem graça. _

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Visita a Ala Hospitalar

**Aqui está o capítulo 6... Não é dos melhores, mas está aqui. O 8 e o 10 são meus preferidos... Haha. Mas em todo caso, espero que gostem desse. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas a Agatha, a Justine e a Eliza são minhas propriedades. xD

* * *

**C****apítulo 6. **Visita a Ala Hospitalar.

Aquela manhã, ela acordou bem cedo já com um propósito: visistar Justine. Agatha sabia que depois do ataque, todos iriam querer vê-la então a tarde seria um grande tumulto. Talvez Madame Pomfrey até impedisse os alunos de entrar na ala para fazer visitas, afinal, lá não era lugar de tumulto.

Ela e Eliza desceram em silêncio as escadas do dormitório para não acordar ninguém, deveriam ser as primeiras a acordar, mas ao chegarem lá embaixo, viram que não era bem assim. Na poltrona em frente ao lugar onde ficava a lareira podiam ver sentado um garoto com cabelos castanhos, que não se mexia, saberia lá o que fazia sentado àquela hora da manhã em frente a uma lareira apagada. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto infantil de Agatha quando ela viu quem era que estava lá. A jovem andou silenciosamente, pisando leve como uma pluma para não chamar a atenção dele enquanto se aproximava, então, quando estava bem perto, tapou os olhos dele rapidamente.

- Agatha – respondeu ele, sem pestanejar.

- Ah! Como assim? - indagou ela, chateada, tirando as mãos dos olhos dele.

- Das pessoas que eu conheço, você é a única que faria isso – riu ele – E eu sabia que você iria acordar cedo.

- Sabia? - repetiu ela, curiosa.

- Você está louca para visitar a Justine, não? Vocês andam juntas todas as férias.

- Sim... Eu estou preocupada com ela – respondeu Agatha, respirando fundo – Mas e você? O que faz fora da cama tão cedo?

- Não disse que sabia que você ia visitar ela?

- Ah! Você quer ir junto? - perguntou Agatha, apontando para a porta.

_"Ela está sendo mais boba que o normal ou é impressão minha?" _pensou Eliza, notando alguma coisa peculiar no comportamento da amiga.

- Sim – assentiu ele, não percebendo que ela havia feito uma pergunta muito idiota.

_"Não, retiro o que eu disse. Os dois estão bobos" _pensou Eliza, quase rindo, com uma cara de ironia estampada em seu rosto.

- Vamos então, Eliza? - perguntou Agatha, juntando as mãos alegremente.

- Sim, vamos, Srta. Alegre e Sr. Inteligente – respondeu Eliza, colocando as mãos em seus bolsos e saindo na frente dos dois. Ambos o seguiram, até que ouviram bem de longe alguém chamar o nome de Remus, provavelmente aquele grito poderia ter acordado o dormitório, mas se a voz correspondesse a pessoa, aquele cara não estava nem aí para aquilo.

- Sirius? - perguntou Remus, virando rápido para trás.

- Hey! Amigo! Aonde vão tão cedo? E com duas meninas? Porque não me chamou? - disse Sirius, inconformado.

- Fale mais baixo! - sussurrou Remus, colocando seu indicador em frente a boca e abanou o a outra mão para baixo como sinais para que ele falasse mais baixo.

- Ah, me perdoe, tinha esquecido que essa é a hora que o resto está dormindo – disse ele, olhando para as entradas para os dormitórios – Aliás, eu também deveria estar dormindo, mas tive um pesadelo envolvendo um osso que um lobo roubou de mim – disse ele, olhando acusadoramente para Lupin, que por sua vez fez uma cara de raiva tão grande que Eliza achou que ele iria bater em Sirius.

_"Osso e... Lobo?"_ pensou Eliza, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Em todo caso, onde está indo com duas garotas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos visitar uma amiga que foi atacada ontem a noite – respondeu Remus – Você ouviu falar?

- Atacada, por quem?

- Não sabemos, mas acreditamos que seja um sonserino, você sabe, aqueles aprendizes de comensais... - respondeu Eliza.

- Assim como os meus parentes – comentou Sirius desgostosamente.

Todos ficaram quietos, nenhum deles encontrando uma palavra para ou consolar Sirius, ou animá-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Então, finalmente, ele mesmo levantou a cabeça e perguntou:

- Vamos ficar aqui parados ou vamos visitar a menina?

- Vamos! - se adiantou Agatha, rapidamente, andando a passos bem rápidos. Eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, e foram até a Ala Hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey já se encontrava acordando dando algumas poções para Justine.

Eles pediram licença ao se aproximarem e pegaram alguns bancos que estavam ali por perto e se sentaram ao lado da menina. O rosto dela estava muito pálido e haviam olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, não que sua aparência normal fosse muito diferente, ela era branquela quase cinza e tinha algumas olheiras naturais, lhe davam até um aspecto sombrio que afastava a maioria das pessoas, mas essas características se encontravam naquele dia muito mais acentuadas. Seus cabelos eram curtos, mais ou menos até a altura de seu queixo e eram tão negros quanto uma jabuticaba, porém em contraste a isso, seus olhos eram muito azuis, azuis como o oceano.

- Como você está? - perguntou Agatha, a primeira a abrir a boca.

- Não estou bem – disse Justine calmamente, sem mudar sua expressão de meio morta – Mas não estou mal.

Todos trocaram olhares, menos Agatha.

- Ótimo! Bom saber que já está melhorando!

- Sim – afirmou a outra, normalmente – Quem são esses? - perguntou ela, olhando com aquele par de olhos cristalinos para os três desconhecidos que estavam atrás de Agatha, mas conforme apontava de um para o outro, ela disse – Conheço o das cicatrizes, é o Remus Lupin do trem do primeiro ano. E a outra é a que tem cara de sonsa que vive andando com você.

Eliza deu um pulo, mas logo ao perceber, Sirius já enroscou um de seus braços no dela para impedir que ela avançasse em cima da outra. Ele concordava que ela parecia ser um pouco mal-educada, mas atacar uma pessoa que estava em uma cama de hospital era algo um tanto covarde.

- Aham! Ele é o Remus! E... Bem, a Eliza não tem cara de sonsa. Justin, esqueceu que as pessoas não gostam que as chame assim?

- Tanto faz, a simpatia dos outros não vai mudar a minha vida – disse Justine, dando os ombros – O outro parece um Black.

- Sim, sou Sirius – respondeu Sirius, não gostando muito de ser ligado a linhagem sanguínea de sua própria família.

- Estão aqui para me perguntar sobre quem me atacou, não é?

Aquela jovem estava começando a dar nos nervos de Eliza. Não gostava do jeito que ela estava agindo, não gostava do jeito que ela estava falando e muito menos do jeito que olhava para as coisas! Tinham ido porque estavam preocupados com uma menina que havia sido atacada, não só para tentar descobrir informações sobre seus agressores! Que insolência! E Agatha ainda se atrevia a continuar calma! Não deveriam ner ter sido aprendizes de comensais, deveriam ter sido alguns alunos que estavam putos com ela mesmo.

- Também. Estive preocupada com você também – riu Agatha – Mas você viu o rosto deles?

- Na verdade, não me lembro de nada. Eles apagaram a minha memória.

- Jura? - perguntou Eliza, chocada, esquecendo completamente da cara de brava.

- Sim – respondeu Justine – Vai saber... Mas deve ter sido porque as pessoas dizem que sou nascida-trouxa.

- Não é? - perguntou Agatha, tão perplexa quanto todos os demais.

Justine riu, incrivelmente a expressão dela havia mudado, mas rapidamente ela apenas fez uma cara de ironica, um pouco mais viva do que a de nada que estava antes, e continuou:

- Meu pai é um nascido-trouxa e minha mãe uma trouxa. Para pessoas como comensais ou sonserinos metidos a la sangue-puro, sou tão desgostosa quanto nascidos-trouxas. E com meu jeito de ser, esquecem as diferenças, atacam de uma vez.

Sim, ela tinha consciência de sua personalidade. Agatha teria rido daquele comentário sobre a personalidade dela se não estivessem em uma situação tão séria. O silêncio se tornou incômodo, como se alguém houvesse roubado a voz de todos eles, até mesmo o quarto tinha uma atmosfera estranha.

- Passou bem nesses últimos dias? As provas estão chegando, acredito que esteja um pouco desesperada - perguntou Justine a Agatha, parecendo um pouco mais pacífica agora.

- Estive bem, o Remus está me ajudando a estudar o que tenho dificuldade – respondeu a ruiva, seus olhos quase brilhavam.

- Hm... Que bom – respondeu Justine, voltando a ser irônica. Ela olhou para Remus, cujo sorriso havia aparecido luminosamente logo ao perceber que Agatha havia falado dele com aquela alegria, então Justine deu algumas risadas – Não poderei rir mais da sua cara quando disser que escreveu algo como a poção polissuco ser uma poção que tem o gosto do seu suco favorito?

Todos olharam para Agatha com os olhos arregalados fazendo ela esconder rapidamente a cara no colchão que Justine estava deitada e cobrir a cabeça com os braços. Eles caíram na gargalhada, então era por isso que a ruiva havia ido tão desesperadamente pedir ajuda para Lilian! Quem no mundo escrevia algo como aquilo?

- Não riam de mim! Isso machuca meus mais puros sentimentos! - disse Agatha, com uma voz chorosa, mas por trás da sua cara de dó, havia uma pequena contração em sua boca tentando esconder a risada que queria se formar.

- Vamos! Até você está querendo rir! - disse Eliza, dando um tapinha fraco na cabeça da amiga.

- Depois vocês se reclamam das coisas que eu digo! - riu Sirius.

- Vocês dois me divertem – disse Lupin, enxugando as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos de tanto rir.

Sirius e Agatha trocaram olhares. Isso queria dizer que eles falavam tantas besteiras que faziam os outros se divertirem... Ou eles eram palhaços, ou eles eram burros.

Enquanto riam, Madame Pomfrey se aproximou com um olhar zangado de quem não queria que eles estivessem atrapalhando o silêncio-mor que deveria estar naquele lugar, e foi logo resmungando:

- Agora tenho que trocar as ataduras dela, tentem voltar amanhã.

- Ok – disse Sirius, se levantando primeiro.

- Te vejo depois! - disse Agatha meigamente.

- Até mais ver! - respondeu Justine, acenando. Um leve sorriso parecia estar se formando em seu rosto, mas logo que Eliza levantou a mão para se despedir, o sorriso desapareceu e a garota mostrou a língua para ela.

O rosto de Eliza começou a até tremer de raiva e Justine sorria triunfante de ver que havia a afetado. Agatha olhou para Justine rapidamente, balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes e muito rápido, e pegou nas costas de Eliza para empurrá-la rápido para fora. Não deu muito tempo para eles estarem voltando para o quarto, finalmente longe daquela corvinal.

- Quando ela sair desse lugar, eu prometo que ela irá voltar por outro motivo – disse Eliza, estralando os dedos.

Os outros três trocaram olhares, então Sirius deu uma risadinha nervosa e disse:

- Oras, não se atormente com coisas tão pequenas.

- Ela disse que eu tenho cara de sonsa e depois me mostrou a língua! Ahhhh, e ainda com aquela cara de morta, aquele jeito de falar irritante, aquele jeito de: "Eu sei que estão aqui só para ter informações!". Aquela garota devia ter é morrido! - rosnou Eliza, seus nervos a flor da pele.

- N-n-n-n-n-n-não! - exclamou Agatha, assustada – P-p-por f-favor! Ela não é tão r-r-uiim ass-vim!

- Assvim? - repetiu Eliza, desfazendo a cara de brava.

- E-e-e-eh, me desculpe – riu Agatha, ficando vermelha e levando a mão em frente a boca, como se quisesse tapá-la antes que algo mais constrangedor saísse de dentro dela contra a sua vontade.

- Como eu posso ficar nervosa perto de alguém que fala coisas assvim? - riu Eliza, se apoiando de costas em uma parede – Droga, assim não posso ficar com raiva!

- Você não sabe arrumar amigas normais, han? - cochichou Sirius para Agatha, antes de dar o seu ombro para que a outra se apoiasse antes que acabasse perdendo as forças e caindo no chão de tanto rir.

Os quatro foram indo e depois de um tempo, estavam de novo no salão comunal, estudando. Remus e Agatha sentados novamente na mesa da primeira noite, e agora do outro lado onde haviam estado Peter e Sirius, estavam Sirius e Eliza, parecendo mais se divertir conversando do que particularmente estudando. Pelo menos finalmente Sirius não estava mais prestando atenção em cada movimento que Remus e ela faziam... Ele havia encontrado uma acompanhante feminina para ele também, apesar de que... Agatha estava meio duvidosa sobre se ele conseguiria algo mais com aquela.

**

* * *

**

Fim do capítulo 6.

_**N/A:** Cara, eu adoro a Justine. Ela é esperta, ironica e ela e a Eliza formam uma ótima dupla que briga por tudo. Já havia um tempo que eu queria criar uma personagem assim para uma fanfic. O tipo que vê uma bomba atômica explodir e fala: "Olha, é um cogumelo"._

**Agatha:** Eu sei que nós deveriamos falar inglês, mas... Em português, sabemos o que é espelho, ele reflete coisas. E a palavra Expelliarmus não parece espelho? E se a J. queria ser tão legal pesquisando latim, porque não colocou um nome que parecesse um pouco para tirar a varinha do outro? Expelliarmus deveria _refletir_ o feitiço de alguém, não?

**Eliza: **Mas daí ficaria..._Varalonge_?

**Remus:** _Voualonge_!

**Sirius:** _Tiravara_!

**James:** Isso deve doer... _(olhando para Sirius com cara de dor)_

**Sirius:** _(demora um tempo para se tocar)_ Sim! Inventei o feitiço que destruirá Você-Sabe-Quem! BWAHAHAHAHA

**Agatha:** Deixa para lá.... ¬¬

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	7. Capítulo 7: Adeus provas

**Aqui está o capítulo 7. Me desculpem pelos erros de português que ando cometendo ou qualquer coisa assim... É que sem o word para corrigir é difícil. Haha.. ^^'**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Apenas a Eliza, a Agatha e a Justine me pertencem.

**

* * *

Capítulo 7.** Adeus provas.

Depois de uma semana de muito sofrimento, todas as provas haviam finalmente acabado e, pela primeira vez na vida, Agatha tinha pelo menos a impressão de que havia ido bem em poções. Tudo isso graças a Remus. Ela tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-lo na primeira oportunidade. Quanto a Justine, ela já havia deixado o hospital também, ainda estava meio que em recuperação, mas nada que lhe causasse problemas. Eliza realmente desejava que a corvinal ainda estivesse no hospital, porque para sua infelicidade, ela havia começado a andar com elas de vez em quando desde a sua saída do hospital.

- Ah! Se você continuar a me seguir eu juro que vou te bater! - brigou Eliza, apontando para Justine.

- Não estou te seguindo, estou seguindo ela – disse Justine normalmente, apontando para Agatha. A ruiva deu um sorrisinho sem graça e algumas risadinhas conforme Eliza a olhou com raiva, mas antes que pudesse se explicar a amiga já rosnou:

- Mande ela embora!

- E-eu sei que vocês podem ser amigas – disse Agatha, fingindo um sorriso.

- Mande ela pra longe! - insistiu Eliza.

- Oh, não podemos fazer nada se Agatha gosta mais de mim do que de você – disse Justine, convencidamente, sabendo que aquilo irritaria Eliza.

- Sua! - berrou Eliza, levantando o braço para atacá-la, mas quando estava pronta para descer sua mão em cima dela, alguém segurou o braço dela com força – Porque você sempre me impede? - perguntou ela, ao ver que era Sirius.

- Porque a visita para Hogsmeade é daqui a uma semana e eu não quero que você seja proibida de ir – respondeu Sirius, normalmente – Agora venha, vamos dar uma volta.

Sirius continuou segurando o pulso dela e com isso a arrastou atrás dele para o caminho oposto para o qual as três garotas estavam caminhando. Justine olhou para Agatha, deu de ombros e fez sinal para que elas continuassem andando, assim elas continuaram.

- Acho que a sua amiga chata vai ser o próximo alvo daquele Sirius – disse Justine.

- Dúvido muito, Eliza não é desse tipo – respondeu Agatha, entre risadas.

- Hmpf, preferiria que ela fosse, assim sumiria com ele, ela me irrita – resmungou Justine, parecendo muito irritada.

- Se você continuar brigando assim com ela, você não vai poder continuar andando conosco.

- É sua melhor amiga, mas ela me irrita – respondeu Justine degostosamente.

- Oras, o que ela te fez?

- Nasceu.

Agatha ficou quieta. Aquilo não a levaria a lugar algum. Talvez mais para frente conseguisse arrumar uma maneira de fazer as duas se darem bem, mas aquela não era a hora. Sua cabeça não estava muito aí para descobrir soluções... Aliás, ela nunca sabia o que fazer em relação a relacionamentos, nunca teve um relacionamento bom nem mesmo com seus próprios pais desde seus cinco anos... Desde aquele dia...

- Está bem? - perguntou Justine, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- S-sim – respondeu Agatha rapidamente, deixando evidente que aquilo era uma mentira. Justine olhou para seu rosto tão pálido quanto o dela, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma outra coisa, Lilian apareceu sozinha pelo corredor e interrompeu o assunto, para o alívio de Agatha.

- Oi, Agatha, Justine! Como estão? - perguntou ela, sorridente.

- Estamos bem – respondeu Agatha, rapidamente, antes que Lilian também resolvesse perguntar sobre o seu rosto pálido.

- Foram bem nas provas?

- Lógico – disse Justine, com uma naturalidade tão grande que não parecia nem ao menos que estava contando vantagem.

- Ah, eu também... - se apressou Agatha, percebendo que Lilian estava fitando-a com curiosidade. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas no momento que Justine perguntou se iam continuar paradas ali por mais tempo, Lilian se apressou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Agatha, para que a garota não se afastasse. Justine olhou para as duas, respirou fundo e disse:

- Vejo vocês mais tarde! - e saiu pelo corredor, sozinha.

Agatha olhou para Justine, mas ao perceber que ela ia chamá-la de volta, Lilian se apressou em puxar uma conversa:

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Mas-.

- Não se preocupe, ela deve ter outras coisas para fazer!

Ela olhou novamente para Justine, sentindo uma pequena pontada em seu peito de deixar a outra andando sozinha, mas assentiu e seguiu Lilian. As duas andaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, no qual Agatha passou o tempo tentando decifrar porque Lilian havia impedido-a de chamar Justine para andar com elas. Talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa para dizer só para ela... Mas então porque estava em silêncio? Será que ela havia feito alguma coisa de errado? Lilian era uma monitora, se Agatha fizesse alguma coisa errada provavelmente Lilian que iria atrás dela para lhe dizer aquilo! Será que fora aquela vez que havia chegado atrasada em uma aula de transfiguração? Ou será que era porque havia esquecido um ingrediente de poções e entrou na sala do professor escondida para pegar o ingrediente?

- Então... Remus foi de grande ajuda? - perguntou Lilian finalmente quebrando o silêncio logo quando elas passaram por dois pilares que davam para um tipo de um jardim onde havia uma fonte de água bem ao meio.

- Não fui eu, eu juro! Não fui eu que roubei os ingredientes! - respondeu Agatha, desesperadamente, nem ao menos ouvindo o que Lilian havia dito. Aquilo acontecia com uma certa frequência... Lilian já havia se acostumado, mas ficou curiosa e perguntou:

- Roubou? De quem?

- Eu... Er... Não era isso, era? - perguntou Agatha, dando uma risadinha sem graça ao perceber que havia dito o que pensava que a outra perguntaria e não o que ela havia mesmo dito.

- Não, mas agora estou curiosa.

- Eu... Er... Fica para uma próxima.

Lilian pareceu um pouco chateada, mas repetiu a pergunta, conforme andavam até a fonte de água onde ela se sentou na borda e fez sinal para que Agatha se sentasse também.

- Ah, sim, grande ajuda – respondeu Agatha, aliviada, tomando um lugar ao lado da amiga. Ela colocou a sua mão dentro da água, que estava um pouco quente, e balançou o seu braço de um lado para o outro, refrescando-se um pouco daquele calor, mesmo que a água não estivesse tão gelada, ela ainda estava mais gelada do que o dia lá fora – Foi a primeira vez que eu tive a impressão de ir bem em uma prova de poções. Considero isso um bom sinal.

- Ufa, fico aliviada. Sabe, eu não sabia se você e o Remus poderiam se dar bem, ou se ele saberia te ajudar bem, mas James me disse que vocês outro dia estavam até mesmo brincando de jogar água um no outro.

Agatha corou, ela não havia parado para pensar que outros poderiam ficar sabendo daquilo e também não havia parado para pensar como aquilo, de alguma forma, parecia esquisito... Lógico que amigos podiam brincar juntos, jogar água um no outro, era normal, mas... Remus.... Ela não sabia porque parecia tão constrangida com aquela idéia. Lembrou-se então de quando havia deixado a sua pena cair no chão e também... Quando ela tapou os olhos dele...

- Agatha? - ela ouviu de longe, Lilian chamando a voz dela, então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Lilian que parecia um pouco preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um sorriso de quem estava se divertindo – Você não acha que... - disse ela apontando para a mão de Agatha – Deveria dobrar as mangas?

Ela olhou para baixo, seu braço praticamente inteiro estava debaixo da água, incluindo a sua manga comprida que de alguma forma havia se desarregaçado e estava flutuando na água, junto com o seu braço. Agatha se afastou um pouco, tirou o braço da água e olhou com chateação. Aquela blusa havia acabado de chegar da lavanderia!

- Nota mental: Aprender a fazer feitiços para secar roupas – disse Agatha, torcendo a ponta da manga em uma tentativa frustrada de desencharcá-la.

- É fácil, tente esse feitiço – disse Lilian, apontando sua varinha para a manga dela e murmurando um feitiço, de repente toda a manga estava seca novamente, assim como quando Eliza usou aquele feitiço em Agatha e Lupin.

- Ótimo, tenho que anotar esse na minha lista mental – disse Agatha, alegremente, observando a manga seca como se aquilo fosse uma criatura recém descoberta.

Remus tinha razão, Lilian também achou muito engraçado aquele olhar curioso que Agatha tinha, ela nunca havia parado para prestar atenção naquilo antes.

Como não sabia como colocar as palavras certas, Lilian parou e pensou um pouco no que dizer, enquanto isso Agatha pareceu agora ficar mais interessada em observar a água cair do que mexer na água, pelo visto estava com medo de molhar a manga novamente, não poderia fazer isso agora que alguém havia se dado ao trabalhar de secá-la para ela. Mas também aquela gárgula de pedra era interessante, nunca havia parado para ver que a água que espirrava saía da ponta da língua dela... Teria sido mais simpático se houvesse alí um hipogrifo ou um dragão talvez... Não que dragões fossem simpáticos, mas eram mais bonitos que gárgulas.

- Eu sei que talvez você não vá gostar muito dessa pergunta, mas vou dizer mesmo assim... - disse Lilian, quebrando o silêncio. Então não era realmente só saber se Remus havia lhe ensinado direito, Agatha bem que imaginava que havia outra coisa por trás, se não Lilian teria deixado que ela chamasse Justine para ir junto com elas – Agatha... O que você acha... Do Remus?

Agatha pareceu levar um susto tão grande com a pergunta que começou a tossir rigorosamente, como se houvesse engasgado com algo muito grande. Lilian se assustou e deu alguns tapas nas costas da amiga, perguntando se ela estava bem, mas Agatha apenas continuou a tossir, ficando cada vez mais vermelha

- Engasguei com... Saliva – respondeu ela, entre tosses.

Certo, aquilo era ridículo, se ela morresse engasgada com a própria saliva naquela hora Lilian se sentiria muito culpada, ela tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e murmurou com rapidez um feitiço que nunca havia feito, mas aparentemente ele funcionou, Agatha aos poucos foi parando de tossir. Lilian ficou aliviada, nunca havia feito aquele feitiço antes, só havia lido sobre ele, a probabilidade que desse errado era ligeiramente alta.

- Obrigada! - respondeu Agatha, com uma voz um pouco rouca e desafinada. Então ela parou, colocou a mão sobre sua garganta e resmungou – Droga.

- M-m-me desculpe! Eu não queria te machucar! É que eu nunca havia feito esse feitiço e... Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo! - exclamou Lilian, assustadissima, se sentindo muito culpada. Seus olhos até se enxeram de lágrimas enquanto falava.

- Calma, só estou um pouco rouca – riu ela – Também não é algo tão ruim assim, posso ir para a ala hospitalar. Aliás, acho melhor eu ir agora-.

- Não posso terminar de falar o que eu queria conversar? - perguntou Lilian, interrompendo-a antes que ela se levantasse.

Pelo visto não tinha como ela escapar...

- Está certo – respondeu ela, se sentando, para o alívio da amiga. Pelo visto Lilian havia precisado de um pouco de coragem para chegar a ela e perguntar o que ela achava de Remus... Apesar de ser uma pergunta meio besta que... Por algum motivo havia assustado ela. Talves fosse pelo mesmo motivo que Lilian havia precisado de coragem para perguntar.

- Então, o que acha...? - repetiu Lilian, percebendo que Agatha havia ficado em silêncio, bem pensativa.

- Ah! - exclamou ela, finalmente se lembrando de que era ela quem deveria falar algo, então ela pensou em responder: "É um bom amigo", mas algo a impediu de dizer aquilo de vez. Seu rosto começou a corar e ao invés de dar essa resposta, ela respondeu com outra pergunta – Porque?

- Bem... - disse Lilian, parecendo tomar confiança pela resposta de Agatha. Pelo visto, Agatha havia agido da maneira como ela queria, mas não imaginava que fosse agir – Por favor não me leve a mal, mas eu tenho percebido que... Você parece tão feliz quando está ao lado dele... Vocês dois dão sorrisos tão bonitos que... As vezes... Eu sinto que se vocês estivessem juntos...

Aquilo realmente havia sido algo que ela não esperava ouvir... As vezes quando estava com ele, já havia chegado a pensar que ele era tão gentil que gostaria de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado, mas nada que realmente se importasse em ficar pensando. Remus era tão doce, gentil, inteligente... Lembrava-se de que havia dito para Eliza que ele definitivamente não fazia seu tipo, mas... O sorriso dele era incomparavelmente lindo, não parecia ser o sorriso de uma pessoa que vivesse no mesmo mundo que ela. Não... Era diferente... Quando ele sorria para ela, ela sentia uma estranha sensação em sua barriga.

- Eu... Ele é realmente amável, mas... Eu realmente... Não se dizer o que sentir – respondeu Agatha, com toda a sinceridade em cada uma das palavras que usava. Ela não sabia... Podia parecer ridículo para alguém da idade dela, mas nunca havia se apaixonado por alguém... Não sabia se aquele sentimento era mesmo aquilo... Ou era só uma grande amizade.

- Quando eu... Comecei a gostar do James-.

Lilian parecia ter começado a dizer algo muito significativo, mas foi interrompida por uma onda de risadas que havia surgido do nada, o que a fez parar de falar imediatamente. Ela olhou para Agatha e as duas se levantaram rápido, Lilian correu na frente e disse, mudando totalmente do assunto:

- Droga, tomara que não seja o que eu estou pensando.

Para a infelicidade dela, ela estava certa. Quando chegou na origem das risadas, viu que de um lado estavam James, Sirius, Peter e também Eliza, que estava um pouco atrás de Sirius parecendo se divertir tanto quanto ele. Agatha olhou para os lados, já notando a falta de alguém, mas logo o viu sentado em uma mureta com as costas apoiada em um pilar, Remus não poderia estar faltando naquele grupo. Apesar de não estar fazendo nada de errado, ele também não fazia nada para impedir, a questão era... O que estava errado?

As duas se aproximaram um pouco mais do grupo de alunos que bloqueava a visão delas e Lilian não se preocupou em pedir licença para passar, saiu empurrando todos eles para chegar a James o mais depressa possível. Quando chegou a frente do grupo, viu que a pessoa para quem James apontava a sua varinha era ninguém menos do que Severus. Sim, seu amigo Severus... Ela sabia.

Agatha chegou logo atrás dela e levou um susto quando viu Snape. O rapaz não tinha mais um grande nariz em sua face, tinha um bico bem comprido e colorido. Na verdade, aquele bico realmente fazia que ela se lembrasse do nariz dele... Ela engoliu suas risadas. Podia ser maldade, ela não concordava com aquela brincadeira, mas não deixava de ser engraçado. Pobre Severus... Se não fosse alguém que ela não gostasse, provavelmente teria brigado com James do mesmo modo que Lilian brigava com ele naquela hora.

- O que há nessa sua cabeça? - berrou para James.

- Oras, é só uma brincadeira! - respondeu James, tentando manter uma cara de sério para que não ficasse feio, mas as contrações de seu rosto mostravam claramente o quanto queria rir.

- Você me dá nojo! - rosnou Lilian, dando um passo para frente e levantando sua mão bem rápido, James deu um passo para trás com rapidez, já tentando se esquivar do tapa que tinha certeza que ia atingir seu rosto, mas ela desviou sua mão e puxou a varinha dele, jogando-a bem longe. Provavelmente havia mudado de idéia, agressão física não seria o caminho certo. Ela puxou a própria varinha do bolso e se aproximou de Severus, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Se quiser posso tentar desfazer o feitiço, mas o melhor é irmos até a Madame Pomfrey – disse ela, muito amável.

- Vamos para a ala hospitalar – sussurrou ele, dando uma última olhada para os marotos, mas seu olhar pareceu pousar em uma pessoa em especial, além de James que estava longe buscando sua própria varinha. Agatha podia jurar que ele havia olhado para Eliza...

Não prestando mais muita atenção no que estava acontecendo, ela virou seu rosto para olhar para Lupin, distraidamente, mas quando viu que ele estava olhando para ela e seus olhos se encontraram, foi como se tivesse acabado de ser atingida por uma cascata de água fria bem em cima da sua cabeça. Seu cérebro mandou o comando em uma velocidade incrível dizendo: "Corra". Ela obedeceu sem questionamentos. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas o tamanho de suas pernas não estava ao seu lado... Lupin a alcançou um pouco antes que ela chegasse a entrada da escola, segurando o braço dela fazendo-a parar violentamente.

- Ei, o que... aconteceu.... com você? - perguntou ele, ofegante, entre cada respirada.

Ela virou devagar o seu rosto para olhar para ele, então encontrou aquele par de olhos castanhos fitando-a como se pudessem fotografar seus pensamentos. O rosto dela estava muito vermelho, mas Remus não sabia dizer se era por causa dele ou por causa da corrida, provavelmente o rosto dele próprio estivesse tão vermelho quanto o dela, assim como mantinham o mesmo ritmo de respiração.

- N-não sei... - respondeu ela, desviando os seus olhos dos dele para olhar para o chão, fitando uma planta que crescia entre as pedras do chão. Se espantou ao ver que sua voz estava rouca e desafinada, com aquela correria havia quase se esquecido do feitiço de Lilian que havia dado errado...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas ele não se atreveu a soltar o braço dela, com medo que ela fosse fugir. Aos poucos a respiração dos dois foi voltando ao ritmo normal. Ou quase normal...Agatha fazia um esforço sobrenatural para que conseguisse voltá-la ao normal, não conseguia respirar devagar enquanto sabia que ele estava olhando para a cara dela sem nem desviar os olhos. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela não sabia como as vestes dela não balançavam junto com cada batida que ele dava.

- Eu... Queria saber... - disse ele, cortando finalmente aquele silêncio constrangedor que estava fazendo-a se sentir tão mal – Se você não quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo.

Ela olhou para ele novamente, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. De onde haviam saído todos aqueles sentimentos de uma só vez?

- S-sim... - disse ela, abaixando a cabeça. Remus deu um largo sorriso e finalmente soltou o braço dela.

- Nos encontramos na manhã em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- P-pode deixar... - disse ela, quase em um sussurro, depois virou-se e o deixou sozinho, correndo para dentro da escola almejando encontrar um lugar onde pudesse se esconder e se acalmar. Correu tão rápido que até se espantou quando se viu sozinha em um corredor deserto, mas ali era perfeito, perfeito para ficar sozinha. Olhou para os lados e viu que em um deles havia uma estátua, andou até atrás dela e se sentou no chão, se encostando na parede, ficando quase invisível para aqueles que passassem pelos corredores.

_"O que está acontecendo?" _pensou ela, desesperadamente, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça _"Eu... Porque do nada é tão incomodo olhar para ele? Me faz me sentir tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo...?"_ ela colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos, ouvindo sua respiração como um eco no corredor vazio e seu coração também, que parecia bater dentro de sua cabeça _"Porque estou tão feliz por ele ter me convidado para sair com ele? Talvez... Lilian tenha razão... Eu talvez esteja... Me apaixonando por ele"._

**

* * *

**

Fim do capítulo 7.

**Eliza: **Ela é impressionantemente lerda.

**Justine:** Pela primeira vez, concordo com você.

**Eliza: **Droga, então devo mudar de comentário. Ela é impressionantemente... Devagar.

**Justine: **São sinônimos, sua burra.

**Eliza: **Eu sei, zumbi ambulante.

**Justine: **Zumbi?

**Eliza:** Com essas olheiras e essa cara branca quase cinza, é impossível parecer uma pessoa viva.

**Justine:** Eu... Você acha mesmo? *.*

**Eliza: **… .-.

**Justine: **Nunca havia imaginado que você me entenderia! Eu amo zumbis! Essa foi a coisa mais maravilhosa da qual eu fui chamada! _(abraça bem forte)_

**Eliza: **E-e-ei! Pare com isso!

**Justine: **Não agora que encontrei alguém que me entende! i.i

**Agatha: **E essa é a história de como elas se tornaram um pouco mais amigas... E eu acho que... Justin é realmente... Assustadora.

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Hogsmeade

**Finalmente estou postando o capítulo 8, bem comprido alías. Haha.. E também tenho que informar que a partir de agora vou demorar um pouco mais para postar os capítulos, provavelmente, devido a escola. As aulas começaram essa semana e... Bem... Hoje já tive aulas de manhã e a tarde devido a essa (fdp) da gripe suína... :P Espero que gostem desse capítulo. ^^ Esse é o meu favorito dos que escrevi. Por enquanto... huahuahua ^^**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, somente a Agatha, a Eliza e a Justine me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. **Hogsmeade.

O despertador deu o seu primeiro toque. Em seus dias mais normais, ele teria que tocar várias vezes para que ela acordasse, mas não aquela manhã. Agatha saltou de sua cama bem antes que o segundo toque pudesse soar. Estava tão anciosa para aquele dia que quase não havia dormido durante a noite... Uma noite demorada para terminar.

Ao ouvir o barulho do despertador e a levantada tão violenta de Agatha, que já andava rápido pelo quarto pegando roupas que havia separado na noite anterior, Eliza abriu os olhos, mantendo-os semi-abertos ainda escondida entre as cobertas. Ela viu Agatha correr pelo quarto, despir seus pijamas e colocar as roupas mais novas que tinha, as quais ela havia deixado em cima da cômoda na noite anterior. Depois Agatha ainda tinha a ousadia de aquele dia ter lhe dito: "Ele definitivamente não faz meu tipo". Se Remus era tão indiferente assim, o que ela faria com alguém que não fosse? Não tinha como agir mais anciosamente do que estava agindo. A semana inteira ouvia: "Eliza, e se eu disser alguma coisa que fizer ele me achar idiota?" E a amiga sempre respondia: "Não passou um tempão com ele na semana antes das provas? Oras, é a mesma coisa!" e Agatha sempre resmungava: "Não é...". Se era um encontro e ela estava tão agitada por causa daquilo, talvez Eliza até entendesse, mas ainda não entendia porque da noite para o dia Agatha havia começado a ficar com medo de Remus, o que ele poderia achar de errado dela e blá blá blá. Agatha realmente lhe assustava.

- Eliza, Eliza, estou bonita? - perguntou Agatha, puxando as cobertas de Eliza até o pé.

Agatha vestia os mesmos uniformes da escola, mas seu cabelo estava arrumado com uma parte presa para trás e ela usava um par de brincos de argola muito brilhantes e bonitos. Seu rosto se iluminava com um sorriso, conforme olhava para a amiga.

- Sabia que não é legal acordar os outros? - resmungou a amiga, escondendo sua cara embaixo do travesseiro.

- Vamos, você já havia acordado!

- Mas não planejava me levantar tão cedo!

- Vai perder a carruagem para Hogsmeade! - disse Agatha, emburrada, arrancando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça da amiga – E olhe só: Quando eu faço algo com você, você reclama. Quando eu fico sem café da manhã porque você não me acorda, você ri da minha cara.

Eliza odiava concordar, mas Agatha tinha razão, mas só porque ela tinha razão não significava que Eliza fosse dizer aquilo. Ela continuou quieta e se levantou, fingindo que Agatha não tinha dito nada. Era certo que se não se arrumasse logo ia perder a carruagem e se perdesse a carruagem, Sirius ficaria chateado e ela não queria chateá-lo. Não a ele...

- Encontro você a noite! - disse Agatha, acenando e depois correu escadaria abaixo sem esperar Eliza lhe responder. Ela queria encontrar Remus logo, mas quando chegou no último degrau do dormitório, se deparou com uma questão crucial... O que ela diria para ele? Foi então que deu um passo para trás, tentou correr novamente para cima para perguntar para Eliza, que provavelmente jogaria alguma coisa na cara dela e diria: "Já chega de me pedir conselhos inúteis!", entretando acabou trombando com alguém que descia logo atrás dela.

- Agatha? Esqueceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Lílian, quase irreconhecível no momento que a viu. Ela havia prendido seus cabelos acajus em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando mais visivel o seu rosto. Agatha tinha que admitir, Lílian era mais bonita do que aparentava, ela queria ser tão bonita assim...

- Eu... Er... Estava pensando em pedir para a Eliza algum... Conselho – respondeu Agatha, envergonhada, seu rosto se tornando ligeiramente escarlate.

- Hahaha, você está com vergonha do Remus? - perguntou Lílian, radiando felicidade – Oras, vocês são _só_ amigos, não era isso que havia me dito? - disse ela, provocando-a.

- Eu... Havia... Mas eu... Ele... - murmurou ela, com rapidez, não sabendo por onde começar uma frase. A cada palavra que dizia, seu rosto se tornava mais escarlate, se na hora que visse Remus ela estivesse assim, no mínimo ele ficaria preocupado com a saúde dela.

- Eu com o James era a mesma coisa... - disse Lilian, dando um sorrisinho – Eu não sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele, não sabia como agir, mas eu discutia com ele por causa disso. Só tente continuar a ser gentil...

- O-obrigada... - agradeceu Agatha, ainda parada, com medo de se virar e descer o último degrau.

- Para isso que servem os amigos – respondeu Lilian, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela – Agora é melhor descermos, ou acabará fazendo Remus esperar, ele já deve estar parado em frente ao retrato a essa hora.

- Ah, claro! Tenho que ir! - exclamou Agatha, tomando fôlego e correndo pelo salão comunal, saindo cautelosamente pelo retrato, olhando para um lado e depois para o outro, vendo que Remus já se encontrava apoiado sobre o corrimão da escada, esperando-a enquanto olhava para alguns quadros na parede.

Os dois olharam um para a cara do outro e por um momento Agatha não soube muito bem o que dizer, sentiu seu rosto corar e desviou o olhar, mas voltou a olhar para ele no próximo instante, percebendo que talvez estivesse agindo tola demais, então sorriu para ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e saudou:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia – respondeu ela – Semana corrida, não?

- Ah, claro, nem tivemos tempo de nos falar... - mentiu ele.

Na verdade ele sabia que não era muito bem aquilo, havia percebido que Agatha havia estado evitando ele desde aquele dia que havia perguntado se ela não queria sair com ele, ele estava até mesmo com medo que quando ele a encontrasse aquela manhã ela lhe desse alguma desculpa dizendo que teria que sair com Eliza e Justine. Se sentiu incrivelmente aliviado na hora que ela saiu sozinha pelo buraco do retrato.

- É verdade – respondeu ela, com um sorriso meio amarelo, se sentindo um pouco culpada por andar ignorando-o – Melhor descermos ou perderemos a carruagem.

- Sim – afirmou ele, tomando a frente sendo seguido por ela logo atrás.

Quanto mais perto eles chegavam aos corredores que levavam ao salão principal, que ficava situado bem na porta da escola, mais viam alunos de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se juntarem a eles e mais para frente também alguns sonserinos começaram a aparecer depois de passarem pelas escadarias que levavam as masmorras. Eles passaram pelo portão, junto com todos os alunos, que vinham formando fila conforme se aproximavam do lugar onde ficavam as carroças. Atrás deles na fila, havia um casal de sonserinos, ambos com um olhar superior e enojante, e a frente deles haviam duas corvinais que conversavam animadamente. Provavelmente acabariam sendo colocados com alguma das duplas...

Conforme foram chegando perto, sentiram a espectativa, viram Filch mandar um grupo de três alunos a frente das meninas parar, e eles trocaram um olhar de desanimo quando perceberam que seriam realmente jogados dentro da carruagem com os sonserinos. Aquele dia que Agatha havia tanto esperado já havia começado mal...

Quando a próxima carroça parou e Filch fez um sinal para que Remus e Agatha subissem e os dois sonserinos também, eles já ouviram a discussão:

- Você quer mesmo que entremos na mesma carruagem que esses dois? - perguntou a menina, muito metida.

- Não quero entrar junto com essas aberrações da grifinória! - respondeu o namorado dela, lançando um olhar de nojo para Remus e Agatha, que estavam sentados dentro da carruagem já esperando para sair. Filch olhou para eles, como se fosse decapitá-los, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para que eles entrassem, então simplesmente disse, ameaçadoramente.

- Ou entram, ou ficam sem ir, posso dar a ordem a McGonagall para barrar a entrada de vocês em Hogsmeade o ano inteiro.

Os dois trocaram olhares e acabaram entrando na carroça, com a maior cara de nojo que Agatha algum dia já havia visto na vida. Queria saber porque não baniam a casa da sonserina de Hogwarts, deveriam mandar todos aqueles bruxos nojentos com aquele papo de "sangue-puro" para a casa deles antes que aprendessem magia. Sonserina só servia para um treinamento de comensais da morte afinal, praticamente todos os alunos eram ligados a Artes das Trevas de alguma maneira! Ou pais sendo comensais ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Argh, onde você arranjou esse cabelo? - perguntou a sonserina, apontando para Agatha logo que entraram na carroça. A menina era do terceiro ano, por isso talvez nunca tivesse tido tempo para tirar uma com a cor do cabelo de Agatha antes, algo que havia sido o passatempo de muitos sonserinos em seus primeiro e segundo anos de escola, agora já haviam se cansado de fazer aquilo, só a paravam algumas vezes para rir dela.

Agatha não respondeu a pergunta da menina, não estava querendo ser mal-educada, havia aprendido que com aquele tipo de pessoas, não se devia conversar nem discutir, mas foi aí que a menina puxou a varinha e a apontou para a testa de Agatha, ameaçando:

- Se você não me responder, a sua ida para Hogsmeade será bem trágica.

Agatha engoliu em seco, ficou olhando fixamente para os olhos da menina, que sorria percebendo que os olhos de Agatha, mesmo que não querendo, estavam implorando por misericórdia.

- A ida de seu namorado também pode acabar assim, se você não tirar a sua varinha da cabeça dela e a guardar agora mesmo – disse Remus, seriamente, e as duas voltaram suas atenções para ele. Agatha apenas com o canto dos olhos, porque tinha medo que a qualquer movimento que fizesse aquela varinha soltasse algum feitiço no meio de sua testa, então enquanto Remus olhava para a menina, Agatha sentiu ele pisar levemente em seu pé e quando ela olhou para baixo viu que ele apontava para a menina, como se ela devesse prestar atenção nela. Agatha virou-se para olhá-la, percebendo o que ele queria dizer. Com aquela ameaça, a menina olhava para ele, distraída, era o momento ideal para tirar a varinha da mão dela, com um movimento rápido, foi isso que ela fez, não dando muito tempo da menina tentar revidar, segundos depois Agatha já tinha a varinha dela em suas mãos.

Remus tirou a varinha da testa do namorado da menina e Agatha e ele trocaram olhares triunfantes e depois viraram-se novamente para a menina, e a ruiva disse, erguendo a varinha da sonserina bem diante de seu rosto:

- Quero ver quem ameaçará quem agora!

- Devolva a minha varinha! - rosnou a jovem, infantilmente, tentando puxá-la da mão de Agatha, que desviou rapidamente e manteve-a longe do alcance da menina.

- Nã Não! - disse Agatha, como uma criança, dando risadinhas – Crianças más ficam sem a varinha até a segunda ordem da mamãe!

Ela e Remus começaram a rir juntos, mas os sonserinos não viram graça alguma naquilo, lógico. Estavam com um olhar mais do que ameaçador em seus rostos, mas Agatha não tinha medo daqueles pirralhos, muito menos Lupin, eles eram muito mais do que aqueles pivetes do terceiro ano, sabiam muito mais magia e o melhor de tudo, _não eram sonserinos_.

A viagem passou até que rápido, como Agatha estava com a varinha da menina, o casal diante deles se manteve quieto durante toda a viagem, apenas olhando para eles com raiva, enquanto isso ela e Remus aproveitavam para olhar para a paisagem ao redor, sempre mantendo um olho nos "pivetes". Os campos estavam todos muito verdes graças a primavera, as flores que haviam por lá estavam a desabrochar, era realmente encantador.

Quando chegaram, eles desceram na frente, depois Agatha entregou a varinha para a menina, mantendo a sua já preparada caso ela tentasse alguma coisa, mas o casal apenas trocou um olhar e saiu na frente, esbarrando com ela e Remus, enquanto murmuravam desgostosamente:

- Traidores de sangue.

Agatha e Remus olharam um para a cara do outro, ambos segurando as risadas, esperando que os sonserinos se distanciassem um pouco, depois começaram a rir, e Agatha disse, zombando:

- Oh meu deus! Somos traidores de sangue!

- Essa eu não sabia, então quando um bruxo que não é da sonserina não é nascido-trouxa, ele é traidor do sangue?

- Pelo visto... - riu Agatha – Não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginava, talvez tenha sido mais engraçado vir com aqueles dois do que com as corvinais que estavam a nossa frente.

- Tenho que concordar com você – respondeu ele, sorrindo – Vamos caminhar um pouco?

- Ótimo, quero visitar a dedos-de-mel para comprar alguns sapos-de-chocolate e algumas outras coisinhas.

- Será nossa primeira parada então – disse ele, gentilmente.

Os dois andaram juntos por um tempo, contemplando os arredores, sem trocar palavras. Conforme andavam, Agatha começou a se sentir mais tranquila. Não sabia porque estava se preocupando tanto, Remus era seu amigo, por mais que ela pudesse começar a sentir alguma coisa por ele, ele continuava a ser seu amigo, apesar de que... Ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada de estar andando sozinha com ele. Tinha medo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa errada...

_"Droga, estou começando a me preocupar com nada novamente!" _pensou ela, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando esvaziar a sua mente.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ele, que havia parado para olhar para ela, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e a outra abaixada, parecendo confuso.

- Ah, ótima! - exclamou ela, dando algumas risadinhas nervosas.

- Hm... - disse ele, voltando a ficar quieto, mas após alguns segundos ele soltou um comentário – As vezes você faz gestos estranhos, isso é engraçado.

_"Essa não! Ele me acha estranha!" _pensou Agatha, desesperadamente, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Como agora – acrescentou ele, dando algumas risadas.

- E-eu sou... Estranha então? - choramingou ela.

Remus parou e olhou para o rosto dela, meio curioso, piscou algumas vezes e depois começou a rir, percebendo que aquela voz chorada havia sido séria. Era tão imprevisível para ele o modo como ela agia que era difícil saber quando ela estava falando sério ou não.

- Não no mal sentido – riu ele – Você é estranha de uma maneira engraçada, alguém que é divertido estar perto, não se sinta mal por isso.

Um sorriso magicamente apareceu no rosto dela, iluminando-o. Ela olhou para baixo, pegou na mão dele e saiu correndo, puxando-o atrás dela. Remus olhou para a sua mão e sentiu seu rosto corar, ela estava segurando... A mão dele.

- Ei, porque está correndo?

- Não sei! - riu ela, em um tom de voz muito feliz – Eu senti que queria correr! Vamos correr juntos então!

Os dois correram por um bom tempo, parando apenas quando chegaram a loja de doces, onde ela levou a mão ao peito e, ofegante, e exclamou entre respiradas, ainda mantendo aquele sorriso tão alegre em seu rosto:

- Nossa!... Foi uma... Ótima... Corrida!

- Concordo... - respondeu ele, tão ofegante quanto ela. Os dois se apoiaram na vitrine da loja e deram algumas risadas, foi então que ela percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão dele e percebeu o que havia feito. Sentiu uma onda de calor subir ao seu rosto na mesma hora e soltou a mão dele rapidamente, tão rápido que o fez olhar para ela, mas não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela porquê como estavam de lado e ela estava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada, os cabelos vermelhos tampavam o rosto dela.

_"__Será que... Ela percebeu que eu gosto dela quando pedi para sair com ela e por isso ela se sente mal de segurar minha mão?" _pensou ele, um pouco chateado.

Entretanto ao mesmo tempo ela pensava desesperadamente:

_"Não poso deixar que ele perceba..."_.

- Vamos entrar na loja – disse ela, dando um sorriso um pouco fingido, mas que ainda se escondia por trás dos cabelos vermelhos dela.

Remus assentiu e foi na frente, entrando antes e mantendo a porta aberta para que ela entrasse logo atrás dele. Ela agradeceu quase em um sussurro e depois seguiu para um canto da loja, onde pegou algumas coisas, olhando-as com tanta atenção que Remus tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e levar alguma resposta mal-educada. Não sabia o que havia acontecido para ela mudar de personalidade tão rápido, devia ter sido ele... Ele devia ter dito algum ruim... Devia ser um idiota. Um desgostante _lobisomem_ idiota.

Algum tempo depois, ainda sem dizer nada para ele, ela foi até o caixa, pagou as suas coisas e pegou as sacolas, virando-se finalmente para Remus, que havia ficado para trás olhando para alguns sapos de chocolate que ficavam pulando na vitrine.

- Vamos?

- Ah, sim... - respondeu ele, percebendo que ela parecia um pouco mais animada do que antes. Ele ficou aliviado quando viu o sorriso dela.

- Estou pensando em ir ver a Casa dos Gritos, vamos comigo?

- Pode ser, mas o que se tem para ver lá? - perguntou ele, tentando manter seu tom de voz normal, apesar de estar se sentindo um pouco assustado. Era lá que ele ia todas as noites de lua cheia afinal... Será que ela queria ver o lugar porque sabia que havia lobisomens lá dentro? E queria descobrir quem era?

- Não sei... Dizem que é mal-assombrada. Essas histórias atraem minha atenção – respondeu ela, sacudindo os ombros, o que o deixou aliviado.

- Está bem – disse ele, sentindo até mesmo sua voz um pouco mais leve.

Eles andaram entre algumas árvores e chegaram finalmente até lá, onde havia um cercado para que ninguém se aproximasse demais da casa. Agatha olhou para a casa por trás do cercado por um bom tempo, depois foi até uma pedra bem grande que havia ali, se sentou e pegou um embrulho da sacolhinha de coisas que havia comprado na Dedos-de-mel. Remus foi até o lado dela e se sentou também, olhando para o embrulho que ela estava desembrulhando com uma certa vontade de dar uma mordida naquilo também.

- Você quer? - perguntou ela.

- S-se não se importar... - disse ele, levemente corado.

- Claro que não! Sem problemas! - disse ela, lhe oferecendo todo o embrulho, que era um tipo de um bolhinho de chocolate.

- Não precisa me dar tudo! - exclamou ele, mais envergonhado ainda.

- Eu comprei bastante! – riu ela – Fico feliz de poder dividir com você.

_"Comigo?"_ pensou ele, sentindo que aquelas palavras pareciam ter um efeito indesejado nos ouvidos dele_._

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam alguns doces, até que ela abriu a boca para perguntar:

- Acha mesmo que é mal-assombrada?

- Não sei... Se dizem, deve ser – respondeu ele, sabendo que era uma mentira... Aquele lugar só tinha essa fama para manter as pessoas assustadas e não deixar que elas chegassem perto, porque aquilo poderia denunciar a sua identidade. O que será que ela faria se soubesse aquilo?

- Hm... - disse ela, dando uma mordida em um pedaço de chocolate branco – Sabe, eu gosto de histórias de fantasma, mas eu tenho medo delas...

- Se tem medo, porque gosta? - perguntou ele, curioso.

- De alguma forma, me trás paz saber que há coisas ruins pelo mundo... - disse ela, com um olhar meio triste – Conheci coisas tão terríveis desde que era criança que saber que há outras coisas ruins, me faz me sentir melhor. É algo um pouco ruim, posso até dizer que chega a ser um pouco de sadismo da minha parte, me pergunto até se não sou má por isso, mas são meus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Remus sorriu e acariciou a cabeça dela dizendo:

- Não é ser ruim... Eu sei como você se sente. As vezes a vida parece tão injusta com você que saber que outras pessoas também sofrem, a faz se sentir não tão solitária... Se você quebrar uma perna e souber que eu também tenho uma perna quebrada, você vai entender a minha dor. Sei que não está feliz por saber que se alguém sofre, saber que algum lugar é tão ruim quanto outra coisa que conheceu, é apenas saber que não está solitária e que outras pessoas entendem o que quer dizer.

Agatha deu um sorriso triste e olhou para o rosto dele e vendo aquelas cicatrizes, ela percebeu uma coisa que não havia percebido antes... Ela disse amavelmente:

- Você me entende, não?

- Talvez sim... - disse ele, sendo tão amavel quanto ela – Você não está sozinha, isso te garanto.

A compreensão que os olhos dele lhe mostravam, era algo que ela nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida, era como se mesmo sem saber o problema, ele soubesse o seu sofrimento... Os olhos dele eram tão lindos que ela não podia parar de olhar para eles, tinha medo de perder aquele olhar, tinha que fazer o possível para guardá-lo em sua memória e nunca esquecer. Queria se perder para sempre nos olhos dele. Assim como ele que também queria ter para sempre os seus olhos presos aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados.

Foi como em um sonho, mas não um sonho, ele não entendeu porque, mas sentia que aqueles olhos pediam que ele demonstrasse seu amor... Ele se aproximou devagar, cerrando levemente os olhos, e ela não se afastou. Ela ficou parada, ainda a olhar para aqueles olhos semi-cerrados. Ela fechou os seus e sentiu a testa dele se tocar com a sua. A respiração dele aquecia os seus lábios, e os lábios dele estavam tão próximos, que ela podia sentir o toque antes mesmo de ele tocá-los...

Mas foi um grito que os fez saltarem para trás e trocarem olhares assustados, percebendo com um choque que aquilo não era um sonho. Apesar de ter parecido um.

- Eliza! - exclamou Agatha, assustada.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ele, segurando no braço dela, não sabendo o que fazer para acalmar o tamanho desespero que havia surgido no rosto da ruiva.

- Sim, não tenho dúvidas! - exclamou Agatha, correndo com toda a velocidade que podia para onde havia ouvido o grito.

Remus a seguiu, eles foram até um caminho que havia ali por perto onde poucas pessoas costumavam caminhar e depois de correr um pouco pela passarela, encontraram quem esperavam ali, caída no chão deitada em uma poça de sangue. A poucos metros dela, estava Sirius, também caído no chão, parecendo desmaiado. Remus correu até ele, para verificar como o amigo estava, enquanto Agatha se ajoelhou ao lado de Eliza e e pegou no pulso dela, tentando sentir a pulsação. Estava bem fraca, tinham pouco tempo.

- Remus, temos que chamar alguém!

- Estou indo, cuide da Eliza, o Sirius está apenas estuporado.

- Está certo – disse ela, meio rouca, se voltando então para a amiga, de quem segurava a mão amavelmente – Não se preocupe Eliza, você vai ficar bem, eu prometo...

**

* * *

**

Fim do capítulo 8.

**Dressa: **Uau! Cheguei realmente longe nessa fanfic, não esperava isso quando comecei a escrever. A idéia de postar no site de fanfics também não era muito legal... Mas agora postando, até ao fim irei!

**Agatha: **Mas... Você iria me abandonar? _(cara de cachorro sem dono)_

**Dressa:** Não se preocupe, o Remus cuidará de você se eu te abandonar.

**Justine: **É, mas quero ver quem cuidará de _você_, se algum dia abandonar essa fanfic.

**Dressa:** _(Olha para leitores segurando tochas e se esconde atrás do sofá)_

**Justine:** Aliás, porque é que eu não estou nesse capítulo, huh? É tudo Agatha, Eliza, Agatha, Eliza _(puxa a varinha) _Você vai morrer!

**Dressa:** Não! _(tremendo de medo)_

**Agatha: **Depois essa fictionwriter se queixa que no teste dela deu Corvinal e não Grifinória... Medrosa dessa maneira é meio complicado.

**Dressa:** Eu ouvi isso!

**Agatha:** E o que pode fazer?

**Dressa: **O poder do mundo... _(puxa o lápis e começa a escrever)_ Era uma vez uma menina chamada Agatha cujo maior amor era por um lobisomen...

**Agatha:** Nãããããããooooooo! _(sai correndo chorando)_

**Dressa**_** (pensando)**_**: **Mal sabe ela que eu só escrevi a verdade...

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	9. Capítulo 9: Obsessão

**Novo capítulo finalmente! Hahaha. Pelo menos não demoro tanto para postar os dessa quanto demoro certas fanfics.......... *olhar distante*. O que tenho a dizer... Aulas matam o tempo de escrever e por isso demoro mais do que o normal e... Agradeço muito as pessoas que estão lendo e me deixando reviews. Fico sempre muito feliz quando vejo uma "Review alert" no meio e-mail. Espero que apreciem o capítulo. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. :/ Só a Justine, a Agatha e a Eliza me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. **Obceção.

Longe, muito longe, Eliza começou a ouvir algumas vozes. Abriu lentamente os olhos e aos poucos a imagem desfocada e as vozes irreconhecíveis começaram a se tornar mais claras. A primeira coisa que conseguiu escutar foi Justine, que dizia: "Que bom que finalmente ela acordou". Podia ser porque estava doente e ainda meio zonza, mas Eliza poderia jurar que havia um tom de alívio na voz de Justine, deveria ser apenas impressão... Apesar de que... Depois de chamá-la de zumbi a jovem havia começado a ser mais amigável com ela.

Quando a imagem finalmente se focou, ela fez um pouco de esforço e sentou na cama, olhou aos arredores e viu que se encontrava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, entretanto a pergunta era, como havia chegado lá? Se lembrava de ter sido atacada.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? - foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, olhando para Agatha, que estava ao lado dela.

Agatha olhou para ela, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu um abraço bem apertado em Eliza, fazendo todos os machucados que ela tinha no corpo latejarem. A ruiva só parou quando ouviu Eliza gemer de dor e foi logo exclamando:

- Me desculpe!

- Poderia pelo menos responder a minha pergunta antes de sair me abraçando? - perguntou Eliza, meio mal-humorada.

- Pega leve, ela esteve chorando do seu lado nos últimos três dias! - respondeu Remus, em defesa de Agatha, que corou levemente.

- Três dias? - exclamou Eliza, assustada – Como assim três dias? E volto a repetir: Como eu vim parar aqui?

Todos eles trocaram olhares, então Sirius resolveu começar ele, já que havia sido ele que havia estado com ela quando foi atacada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e perguntou:

- Lembra-se de ter sido atacada?

- Vagamente.

- Então muito menos lembra quem a atacou.

- Exatamente – assentiu Eliza, coçando a cabeça, tentando pensar em como havia sido atacada, mas não tinha a menor idéia, não sabia nem ao menos quais haviam sido os seus ferimentos.

- Covardes – rosnou Sirius, para o nada.

- Comigo foi a mesma coisa, lembram? Me atacaram, apagaram a minha memória e ficou por isso. Assim como aconteceu com os outros dois casos... Todos perdem a memória – disse Justine calmamente, pegando uma poção que havia em cima da cama – Madame Pomfrey pediu para se você acordasse darmos isso para você.

- E onde está ela? - perguntou Eliza, desconfiada, já que Justine estava sempre brigando com ela e jogando feitiços para que o pé dela se enroscasse e ela caísse no chão, feitiços para o suco dela ficar com gosto ruim, etc. Vai saber se não era algo ruim.

- Não puis nada aqui, ela foi falar com Dumbledore, não é, Agatha?

- Sim – afirmou Agatha – Pode tomar, não fará mal.

Eliza pegou e tomou tudo em um gole só, depois tossiu várias vezes e botou a língua para fora fazendo uma careta.

- Isso tem gosto de estrume de dragão!

- Você já comeu estrume de dragão? - perguntou Justine com um sorriso malicoso em seu rosto – Oras, oras! A cara de monga gosta de coisas "exóticas".

- Cale essa boca, morta-viva!

- Não precisa me elogiar, eu sei como você me ama – riu Justine, fazendo uma reverência. Eliza ficou louca, Justine sabia que aquilo era para ser um xingamento (apesar de que para ela era um elogio), mas quando agia como se gostasse do apelido, aquilo deixava Eliza ainda mais nervosa.

- Cale essa boca apenas! E vê se me explica quem me trouxe aqui!

- Ah, é mesmo, ainda não te explicamos! - exclamou Agatha.

- Nós a ouvimos gritar quando estavamos... - começou Lupin, mas então parou de repente e começou a ficar vermelho. Todos os outros presentes olharam para ele, curiosos, mas Agatha se apressou logo e continuou a falar bem alto, antes que alguém perguntasse o que havia acontecido.

- Estavamos observando a Casa dos Gritos, aí nós te ouvimos gritar e corremos atrás de você, então quando chegamos lá, vimos você caída no chão e uma poça de sangue e o Sirius estuporado em outro canto. Eu fiquei do seu lado e tentei fazer alguns curativos para estocar o sangue, porque não sabia nenhum feitiço que lhe curasse, enquanto isso o Remus foi buscar ajuda.

- Então eu encontrei a Profª. McGonagall e pedi ajuda – continuou ele – ela chamou o Prof. Berkins e os dois foram atrás de você. Eles fizeram alguns feitiços de emergência e depois a trouxeram correndo para cá. Por pouco você não chega viva...

- E você? - perguntou Eliza, olhando para Sirius.

- Ah, quando voltaram o Remus me lançou um feitiço desestuporante e eu acordei – disse Sirius – Bem que você poderia ter usado antes de chamar os professores...

- E você achava que eu iria pensar direito em uma situação como aquelas? - perguntou Remus, olhando feio.

Sirius soltou um tipo de um rosnado e olhou para o chão, ainda muito nervoso. Remus não continuou a discutir, ele sabia porque Sirius estava assim e sabia que não era com ele. Sirius estava se culpando pelo que havia acontecido com Eliza. Ele havia lhes contado que quando ele e Eliza estavam andando, ele ouviu um barulho e quando se virou, viu um jato de luz vermelha voar detrás de uma árvore e não teve tempo de desviar. Depois daquilo era a história que haviam explicado para Eliza...

- Não faz a menor idéia de quem tenha a atacado? - perguntou Agatha, meio desconfiada.

- Não mesmo – respondeu Eliza, pensativa – Mas pela sua cara, acho que você tem alguma idéia.

- Bem, é apenas uma teoria, não gosto de acusar as pessoas dessa maneira, mas eu acho que tenha sido Snape – sussurrou Agatha.

- O ranhoso? - perguntou Sirius, quase berrando.

- Shhhh! Fale mais baixo! - exclamou Agatha, nervosa.

- Mas o que faz você pensar que tenha sido ele? - perguntou Justine, parecendo um pouco irritada.

- Você não estava quando aconteceu... Bem, os _garotos –_ disse ela, lançando um olhar feio para Sirius e Remus – Fizeram uma brincadeira com ele um dia antes, e a Eliza estava junto com eles.

- Eu não fiz nada! - exclamou Remus, ofendido.

- Extamente, era seu dever de monitor pará-los, mesmo que sejam seus amigos – exclamou Agatha.

Remus ficou quieto e Sirius olhou para o chão, a única pessoa que ainda se atrevia a falar era Justine, que era a única que não estava se sentindo ofendida pelos comentários mordazes de Agatha.

- Não acho que tenha sido ele – disse Justine, convincentemente.

- Não acha? E o que a faz pensar isso? - perguntou Agatha ironicamente.

- Ele é daqueles que gosta das Artes das Trevas, mas não acredito que saia machucando os outros – respondeu Justine, um pouco nervosa.

- Mas eu vi algo que você não estava lá para presenciar. Quando ele saiu, não foi para Sirius que ele olhou feio, nem para Peter e Remus, olhou para James e principalmente para Eliza. Porque será? Eliza para ele é uma sangue-ruim! Ele é um sonserino e sentiu seu orgulho de sangue-puro ferido por ser rebaixado por ela! - exclamou Agatha, nervosa, levantando da cadeira que estava sentada para ficar em pé e da mesma altura de Justine.

- Olha aqui, em primeiro lugar, ele não é sangue-puro, é mestiço, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não é só por causa de algo assim que você deve sair acusando alguém! Há muitos sonserinos piores do que ele! - rosnou Justine, dando um passo para frente fazendo Agatha recuar um para trás.

- E o que faz você acreditar tanto nele? - indagou Agatha ironicamente.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu Justine, olhando-a mortalmente antes de se virar de costas, mas antes que saísse, Agatha exclamou algo que não deveria dizer, o que a fez virar novamente para olhá-la dessa vez com muito mais ódio do que antes.

- Será que não foi você quem fez isso então? Para ter tanta certeza de que não foi ele?

A ruiva nem soube o que havia a atingido, não fora um feitiço nem nada, um soco bem no meio do seu rosto havia a arremeçado para o chão, derrubando a divisão entre a cama de Eliza e uma outra cama, que estava vazia. Remus correu e segurou Justine antes que ela jogasse algum feitiço em Agatha, agora que já tinha sua varinha empunhada, enquanto isso Sirius correu para segurar Agatha e ver como ela estava.

- Justine, se acalme! - exclamou Remus, quase não conseguindo segurá-la de tanta força que ela tinha.

- A culpa não é minha se essa daí é uma idiota que não confia nos próprios amigos – resmugou Justine, dando um empurrão em Remus e assim saiu da sala, não fazendo mais nada, não dizendo mais nada e muito menos parando para olhar para trás.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sirius, ajudando Agatha a ficar em pé.

- Só dói um pouco – disse Agatha, passando a mão em seu rosto, que estava vermelho – E minha boca está com gosto de sangue.

- É melhor irmos lavar isso – disse Sirius, conduzindo-a para fora da ala – Voltamos depois – complementou ele, se virando para Remus e Eliza.

Remus olhou para os dois saindo, ainda meio atordoado e depois se sentou no banco ao lado de Eliza, onde Agatha havia estado todo aquele tempo. Ele jamais havia imaginado que Agatha podia ser tão ameaçadora, apesar de que jamais imaginaria que Justine também pudesse defender Snape e ser tão violenta assim com Agatha, a pessoa com quem ela tinha sempre tanto cuidado.

- Não ache que ela é ruim... - disse Eliza, e Remus olhou para ela, confuso e ela complementou – A Agatha, eu digo...

- Como assim?

- Bem, você está com um olhar estranho e... Estive pensando que talvez você esteja achando que ela não é uma boa pessoa. Sabe, a Agatha sempre é gentil e amável, ela nunca briga com ninguém... Várias vezes que alguém a machucava, ela sempre sorria para mim e dizia: "Está tudo bem", mesmo que chorasse, mas quando alguém me feria, ela brigava com a pessoa mesmo que isso a machucasse. Eu percebi que ela... Não suporta ver pessoas importantes para ela serem feridas.

- A maioria das pessoas é assim, eu suponho – disse Remus.

- Não, não dessa maneira. Agatha me parece meio obcecada... Eu não sei ao certo, mas é como se fosse um trauma ou algo assim. Hm... Acho que eu não deveria estar dizendo isso, ela não se sentiria bem. Apesar de que nem eu sei o motivo dela ser assim. Agatha não costuma se abrir com as pessoas.

Ele não respondeu, parou e olhou para as próprias mãos e logo em seguida lhe veio o pensamento sobre o dia em Hogsmeade no qual ela havia lhe dito sobre se sentir má por se sentir melhor ao saber que outras pessoas também compartilhavam sofrimentos iguais aos dela. Aquele momento ela havia acabado de se abrir com ele, não havia...? Talvez... Algum dia ele pudesse descobrir o motivo para isso também. Eliza tinha razão, não era normal o modo como ela havia ficado enfurecida com Justine...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 9.**

**Dressa: **Oh, que lindo, a Justin defendeu alguém!

**Justine: **Cale essa boca ou você vai terminar como aquela idiota.

**Dressa: **Ela era sua melhor amiga!

**Justine: **Na minha vida não tem espaço para aqueles que desconfiam dos próprios amigos.

**Dressa: **Você tem que descobrir o dom de perdoar! Se não descobrir, sua vida será fria e solitária... ó.ò

**Justine:** Oh meu Deus, meu nome é Andressa e eu sou a santa da nova era! _(caçoando)_.

**Dressa: **Ei!

**Justine: **Lalala... _(cantando)_

**Dressa: **Faça o que quiser, você nunca vai ser feliz mesmo, sua desgraçada.

**Justine: **E eu com isso? Te infernizar é muito melhor do que ser feliz!

**Dressa:** Ahn... Então... Está bem. Até a próxima, pessoal _(morde uma cenoura) _Olhem, intertextualidade com o Pernalonga. =D Hauhauhau. *besta*

**Ju****stine:** _(Rouba a cenoura) _Hahaha!

**Dressa:** … ¬¬

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Reunião de Comensais

**Depois de muito tempo, aqui estou eu. Acho que o capítulo anterior ficou um lixo... Só recebi uma review. T.T Mas agradeço muito a essa review. ^^ Hm... Em todo o caso. Aqui está o próximo. Acredito que este seja melhor...**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, somente a Agatha, a Eliza e a Justine me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. **Reunião de Comensais.

Na manhã seguinte ao episódio ocorrente na ala hospitalar, a Profª. McGonagall pediu para que James esperasse um pouco depois da aula, pois tinha um comunicado importante para lhe dar. Quando estavam sozinhos ela lhe pediu que retirasse Eliza do time de quadribol naquele ano por medidas de segurança, já que seria melhor se ela não se colocasse em risco. Como em um jogo estariam voando muito alto, fariam um grande esforço físico, principalmente ela que era rebatedora e poderia acabar reabrindo seus ferimentos ou até mesmo ter um colapso por causa do feitiço de memória que haviam usado nela. James contestou, Eliza era a melhor rebatedora que tinham, mas foi inútil, ela lhe disse:

- Ou tira ela do time, ou teremos que ficar fora do torneio esse ano.

Teria que abrir um teste para a escolha de um novo rebatedor...

Na hora do almoço, ele se sentou perto de Agatha, Sirius, Peter e Lilian, que estavam sentados todos quietos, em um silêncio quase mórbido. Agatha tinha a pior cara que ele algum dia havia visto na vida e além de seu rosto estar inchado, ela parecia estar meio triste e ao mesmo tempo enfurecida. Pelo que parecia, todo o silêncio estava "emanando" dela...

- Hm... Agatha... - chamou ele, meio incerto, logo ao se sentar ao lado de Lilian. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, quase mortalmente, e ele engoliu em seco e continuou, cautelosamente – Eu... Só achei que seria bom lhe informar isso, quero que você venha comigo para tentar acalmar a Eliza quando eu der a notícia. A Profª. McGonagall me parou no corredor hoje e disse... Que a Eliza será proibida de jogar quadribol esse ano.

- Como disse? - perguntou Agatha, pasma.

- Eliza não poderá participar do torneio de quadribol esse ano – repetiu James, falando um pouco mais alto.

Outros que estavam na mesa por perto viraram todos para olhá-los, parecendo tão pasmos e até assustados quanto Agatha. Ouviram várias pessoas começarem a murmurar: "Mas como assim? Eliza é a nossa melhor rebatedora!" e "Essa não, sem ela no time...". Então James pigarreou alto e olhou feio para eles, como se pedisse que eles se calassem. A situação já estava feia, fazer com que ela parecesse pior não era algo que ele queria. Como capitão do time ele tinha que achar uma solução, tentaria fazer um teste para rebatedor logo no dia seguinte.

- Ela não vai gostar nada disso... - comentou Agatha.

- Eu sei, por isso é bom que você venha comigo – pediu ele.

- Está certo...

Mais para o final da tarde, eles deram a ela a notícia, como o esperado, ela não reagiu bem, ficou nervosa e respondeu para James, lhe perguntando porque não havia discutido com a professora; aquilo acabou lhe custando muito tempo para que ela entendesse que não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito e que ele havia tentado conversar com ela, mas ela disse que ou era Eliza fora do time ou era grifinória fora do torneio. Não tinham escolha...

- Você vai fazer o teste então – disse Eliza, apontando para Agatha.

- Como? - indagou Agatha, arregalando os olhos.

- Vamos, você sabe jogar! Você me ajudou a treinar algumas vezes desde o primeiro ano até que eu pudesse entrar no time! - exclamou Eliza – Não vai ser tão ruim!

- Mas eu não jogo-.

- Você joga sim! - disse Eliza, entre os dentes – E vai fazer o teste. Pelo menos não será algum ser metido que pegará o meu lugar no time.

- E-está certo... Vou tentar – disse Agatha, ainda meio contrariada.

- Então está bem, agora vamos para a aula de transfiguração! – exclamou James, dando uma batidinha no ombro de Agatha – Fico feliz em já ter uma candidata para rebatedora.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os lados e os dois seguiram para a aula de transfiguração. Não havia tido tempo nos dias anteriores de tentar falar com a professora sobre Snape, mas tentaria lhe dizer depois da aula, ela tinha que acreditar! Pelo menos manter um olho nele... Apesar de que... Ela se lembrou de Justine, que havia brigado com ela e agora, além de Agatha ter conseguido um inchaço enorme em seu rosto, quando se deparava com ela no corredor, a amiga lhe virava a cara como se estivesse topando com a sua pior inimiga. Pensando bem, Justine tinha razão, ela não deveria incrimar os outros...

O fim da tarde foi chegando e, no fim da aula, Agatha olhou para a professora, pensou um pouco em dizer, mas desistiu. Não deveria incriminar Snape... Mas ao contrário dela, Sirius havia ido falar, mas o resultado foi uma Professora McGonagall lhe dizendo, nervosa: "Isso é uma acusação muito grave, meu rapaz!". Por fim a conversa dele também acabou não dando em nada. Fez bem em não falar, a professora só havia olhado para Sirius como se ele fosse um idiota que saia acusando os outros sem motivos.

Ela desceu para as estufas de herbologia, para buscar algumas plantas que precisaria para fazer uma poção para a tarefa, então quando chegou a estufa, viu algumas pessoas andando em direção da floresta proibida. Eram sonserinos e todos eles mantinham o capuz sobre suas cabeças, escondendo seus cabelos e fazendo sombras em seus rostos igualmente escondidos. Já havia anoitecido, então ficava ainda mais difícil de reconhecer quais alunos que eram aqueles, mas pelo tamanho deles, deveriam pelo menos estar do quinto ano para cima.

_"Plantas para depois. Agora, seguir" _pensou Agatha, se esgueirando por trás de algumas árvores que haviam no caminho e finalmente chegando a entrada da floresta, sempre se escondendo por trás das árvores e prestando atenção em seus movimentos para saber se eles não a viam e também se não haviam sumido de vista.

Aos poucos, foram se infiltrando cada vez mais na floresta proibida, ela olhava para todos os lados sempre com muita atenção e medo, ouvindo o barulho das aves e dos animais passando. Se alguém a pegasse seguindo, provavelmente teria o mesmo problema de Eliza. Ou pior... Naquele lugar acabaria morta pois ninguém viria socorrê-la. Não havia tido a noção do perigo que estava correndo, mas o importante agora era ouvir o que eles iria dizer. Ela tinha certeza que eram as pessoas que haviam feito aquilo com Eliza, Justine e os outros alunos que haviam sido atacados. Quando finalmente chegaram bem fundo da floresta, em um lugar que parecia uma clareira, eles pararam e ela olhou para ver se eles não haviam desconfiado que haviam outras pessoas por lá, mas só estavam quietos, meio que em um semi-circulo, então entre eles, surgiu um homem, com uma máscara. Era um Comensal da morte.

- Como anda o treinamento? - perguntou o comensal, sua voz era grave e tenebrosa.

- Estamos indo bem, já conseguimos amaldiçoar cinco alunos, em alguns usamos a maldição cruciatus com eficiência além de outros feitiços – disse um dos alunos, cuja voz era irreconhecível para ela.

- Só me incomoda o fato de termos que apagar as memórias... - resmungou um outro, que ela poderia jurar que era a voz de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe, esse é nosso último ano aqui, depois poderemos fazer o que quisermos sem ter que ficar apagando a memória dos outros – disse o que havia falado em primeiro lugar, cuja voz ainda era irreconhecível para ela.

- Isso para vocês dois, eu ainda estou no sexto ano – resmungou um outro, cuja voz também não lhe parecia muito familiar, mas parecia ser um rapaz que havia caçoado dela um outro dia, se não se enganava, o nome dele era Cristian Macdrin.

- Oras, não se preocupe, também sairemos daqui no ano que vem – riu um outro – enquanto isso só temos que nos preocupar em não sermos pegos.

- Droga, calem essa boca. Que discussãozinha irritante – disse o comensal, já irritado com a infantilidade dos "aprendizes" – Vim aqui para lhes perguntar se as vítimas tem sido apenas nascidos-trouxas.

- Sim – respondeu o primeiro.

- Ótimo, então agora comecem a atacar também os traidores de sangue. Está dando muito na cara o que estão fazendo – disse o comensal, como se eles fossem um bando de retardados – Tentem pegar aqueles mais irritantes.

- Sirius Black... - resmungou um deles e isso fez Agatha soltar uma exclamação, assustada, então todos da reunião ficaram quietos e ela se encolheu contra a árvore, ficando apavorada. Eles estavam em seis alunos e um comensal da morte, se ela fosse pega, estava frita!

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa – disse Lúcio, se aproximando a passos lentos da árvore onde ela estava, mas quando ela sentiu que a mão dele deveria ter tocado a árvore na parte detrás, ela sentiu uma mão tapar a sua boca e um tipo de pano descer sobre ela. Ela pensou em tentar reagir, mas logo ouviu em seu ouvido, uma voz já conhecida sussurrar, fazendo um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo:

- Shh, estamos invisíveis, fique quieta que ele irá embora.

Lúcio olhou ao redor da árvore, jurando ter ouvido alguém dizer alguma coisa, mas não havia ninguém ali. Pelo menos não para ele. Então viu no chão um tipo de um cachorro preto se esgueirando e produzindo alguns ruídos e ele respondeu bem alto para os outros:

- Era um cachorro.

E ele voltou para a sua rodinha de supostos amigos.

Agatha olhou para trás, quem estava atrás dela era realmente Remus, que cobria a sua boca e mantinha-a perto dele com o seu outro braço ao redor da cintura dela, e atrás dele, estava James, que estava preocupado em observar o comensal e os sonserinos.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo: Comecem a se preocupar também com pessoas tipo traidores de sangue ou qualquer outra criatura desgostosa que encontrarem – disse o comensal, mais uma vez – Vejo vocês no mês que vem, dia 25, está certo?

- Ótimo, temos dois meses – riu uma menina – Teremos o bastante para causar caos o bastante naquela escola.

- Apenas não hajam impensadamente – resmungou o comensal, sumindo em meio a escurdião do caminho contrário.

Os sonserinos se viraram e voltaram pelo caminho no qual haviam vindo, enquanto isso, os três ficaram quietos, observando, esperando que eles se afastassem. Algo que estava chamando a atenção de Agatha era aquele cachorrão preto que estava parado ali perto. Quando os sonserinos estavam vindo, ele se precipitou em se esconder atrás da árvore, como se estivesse com um certo medo deles.

- Ouvi meu pai dizer que tem um filhote de lobisomem na grifinória – riu o menino que falara em primeiro lugar com o comensal. Provavelmente era algum tipo de líder pelo modo como se dirigia aos outros – Vou tentar descobrir quem é. Atacar essa criatura será ótimo!

Remus perdeu o ar, tinha certeza que estavam falando dele... Boatos corriam soltos, não era estranho que eles resolvessem falar que seu pai também era um lobisomem, apesar de não ser realmente. Já havia ouvido essa conversa antes de vizinhos... Sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer um pouco conforme segurava Agatha, mas percebeu que a reação dela não havia sido tão diferente da sua, os músculos dela haviam se contraído todos e algumas partes do corpo dela também haviam começado a tremer. Ela parecia estar perdendo o controle. Pela proximidade que mantinha com o corpo dela, percebeu a temperatura corporal da menina começar a cair rapidamente e os lábios dela, que ele ainda mantinha tapados por sua mão, estavam mais gelados do que tudo. Ela havia até mesmo começado a bater os dentes de medo.

- Lobisomem? - perguntou Lúcio, interessado – Odeio essas criaturas! Vai ser um prazer acabar com esse aluno.

- Desgraçados! - rosnou James, bem baixo, quando foram se afastando.

Agatha olhou para trás, vendo como Remus parecia pálido, então colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele e viu o quão gelado ele estava, além de tremer muito. Será que havia sido por causa do... Comentário?

- Remus, você está bem? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

- S-sim... - mentiu ele, fingindo um sorriso não muito convincente. Remus nunca conseguia fingir um sorriso. Ela gostava um pouco dessa característica dele... Deixava que ela visse a tristeza através dele.

- Melhor voltarmos para o castelo e avisarmos a Profª. McGonagall o mais rápido possível! - exclamou James, dando uma batidinha nas costas de Remus – Vamos voltar.

Remus olhou para ele, ainda pálido, e apenas assentiu. Agora Agatha estava preocupada. Será que havia sido porque ele havia dito... Filhote de lobisomem? Será que Remus tinha... Medo de lobisomens também? A verdade passava longe de seus pensamentos.

Os três tomaram o caminho de volta, todos meio expremidos para ficarem sob a capa sem serem vistos. Ao olhar para trás, Agatha viu que aquele cachorrão preto estava seguindo-os, então ela sussurrou para os outros dois:

- O que aquele cachorro está fazendo?

- Ahn... É uma longa história – disse James – Sabe, esse cachorro é... Hm... Sirius.

- Sirius? - perguntou ela, boquiaberta – Ele é um animago?

- Sim, mas isso é um segredo nosso, por favor não conte para mais ninguém – disse James, sorrindo.

- Ah, está certo. O segredo dele está seguro comigo... - sussurrou ela, ainda chocada. Havia tanta coisa que ela deveria desconhecer sobre eles...

Quando entraram no castelo, James parou, abriu um pergaminho e sussurrou as palavras: "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" e de repente, um mapa de Hogwarts se formou naquele pergaminho. Agatha olhou para aquilo, depois para James, mas ele não deu explicações, continuou a observar o mapa, depois tirou a capa de cima dos três e disse:

- A barra está limpa, Filch está nos corredores do segundo andar e aquele gato chato dele no terceiro. Sirius, você também pode voltar ao normal.

Ao ouvir a ordem de James, o cachorrão preto se transformou no rapaz de cabelos negros, que olhou para eles com uma cara de raiva enquanto levava as costas da mão até a boca para mordê-la. Então ele resmungou:

- Droga, odeio essas pulgas!

Agatha deu algumas risadinhas. Então era por isso que Sirius para ela as vezes parecia ser meio cachorro... Ele "era" um cachorro mesmo.

- Nós dois vamos procurar a McGongall – disse James, dando uma batidinha nas costas de Sirius.

- Você sabe que ela vai te dar uma detenção se aparecer na porta dela a essa hora, não? - perguntou Sirius, irritado – Não quero nenhuma detenção.

- Acho que no caso que estamos, ela vai até agradecer – disse ele, sorrindo – Vamos então?

- Está bem, será bom se acabarmos sendo vangloriados por isso.. - riu Sirius, dando uma batidinha também nas costas de James.

- É assim que um maroto tem que falar!

- Ei, espera aí, e nós dois? - perguntou Agatha.

- Você e o Remus estão um pouco pálidos. Subam para os dormitórios – disse James, um pouco preocupado – Como eu disse, o gato chato está no terceiro andar e o Filch no segundo. Só tomem cuidado com isso e, por favor, Agatha, cuide dele.

- Ah, está... Bem... - disse ela, dando de ombros, um pouco envergonhada e no momento seguinte, Sirius e James haviam sumido por baixo da capa da invisibilidade e provavelmente estavam indo pelo outro caminho.

- Ahn, vamos, Remus? - perguntou Agatha, tentando chamar a atenção dele, que parecia um pouco distraído.

- Vamos... - disse ele, tomando a frente, deixando-a um pouco para trás.

_"Você não planeja me deixar sozinha, planeja?"_ se perguntou ela, nervosa. Então correu e segurou na mão dele, fazendo ele olhar para o rosto dela, que ele só enxergava por causa da iluminação da lua quase cheia no céu. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa...

- O-o que foi? - perguntou ele.

- Você está me deixando para trás e está com essa cara... - disse ela, meio nervosa.

- Desculpe... - disse ele, ainda meio "morto", desviando seus olhos do rosto dela.

- Está tudo bem... Só estou preocupada... - disse ela, mudando sua expressão de nervosa para uma de preocupação, mas dessa vez, ele não respondeu. Ela não tinha a coragem de perguntar porque ele estava assim, parecia ter sido depois daquela de... Filhote de lobisomem... Será que ele tinha medo? Trauma? Algum problema? Aquilo a estava preocupando...

Eles subiram as escadarias para a torre da grifinória e, como havia previsto James, não encontraram Filch nem seu gato. Os dois entraram pelo retrato e, quando já estavam no salão comunal, ela o conduziu até o sofá e o sentou ali, se sentando ao lado dele, mantendo uma das mãos geladas dele entre as suas mãos quentes. A sala estava meio escura e gelada, mas ali em frente a lareira, onde haviam se sentado, estava iluminado, quente e confortável. Ela desejava que aquele fogo pudesse aquecer o corpo tão gelado dele... E derreter todo aquele sofrimento que ela podia enxegar por trás daqueles lindos olhos.

- Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa para você tomar? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Não, eu... Estou bem...

- Não, não está! - exclamou ela, nervosa – E eu quero te ajudar a melhorar. Remus, eu sou sua amiga! - disse ela, cheia de preocupação. Seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, se enxendo tão rápido que estavam quase afogados pelas lágrimas que ela insistia, por mero capricho, em segurar para não chorar na frente dele. A visão estava embaçada, tão embaçada que ficava difícil enxergar os olhos castanhos, mas era impossível não enxergar seu sofrimento. Remus não podia sofrer... Ela não queria vê-lo sofrer nunca.

Ele olhou para os olhos dela. Olhos tão azuis... Tão cheios de lágrimas causadas por ele. Lágrimas que ele derrubaria algum dia de qualquer maneira como fizera com sua mãe, com seu pai e com todos aqueles que algum dia o amaram demais antes de ele se tornar aquela criatura odiosa. Não podia fazê-la chorar... Não ela. Não a _sua_ Agatha. Levantou inconscientemente uma de suas mãos e acariciou o rosto dela, levemente, passando seus dedos perto dos olhos dela e enxugando as poucas lágrimas que haviam começado a se derramar contra a vontade dela. Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque com ele?

Agatha ficou paralisada, apenas observando os olhos dele. Não estava feliz como havia estado aquele dia em Hogsmeade, mas era uma mentira se dissesse que estava triste... Algum sentimento estranho a invadia com a proximidade tão grande dele. Algo incontrolável que ela não conseguia entender. Algo que ela percebeu que era... Medo. Ela sentia como se Remus gostasse dela, mas apesar da verdadeira felicidade que imaginava que iria sentir com essa esperança, o medo ainda a inundava. Naquele momento não soube o porquê, mas algo nos olhos dele a assustaram. Assustaram demais... Mas foi incapaz de se afastar dele, continuou a fitá-lo como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Ela deixou que ele se proximasse cade vez mais, até que, após um curto momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade, seus lábios se tocaram. De alguma maneira, aquele foi o beijo mais perfeito que ela algum dia poderia ter imaginado. Era o que ela mais queria. O que ela mais havia sonhado. Entretanto, algo quebrava seu momento perfeito. No fundo do seu coração, sentiu um medo... Sentiu uma fobia desesperadora. Um medo tão forte que ela quase não conseguiu controlar. Um medo que queria consumi-la. "Alguém" gritava alto em sua cabeça, mandando que ela o empurrasse e fugisse para longe. Muito longe. Mas ela não quis e não deixou que aquilo a tomasse. O sofrimento daqueles olhos castanhos lhe diziam algo. Algo que ela não podia entender. Algo que ela não quis entender... Algo que ela não sabia mais o porquê.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

**James: **Professora-.

**Minerva:** O que você está fazendo em frente a minha sala _novamente _a essa hora? Vai deixar outro balde de água planejado para cair quando eu passar?

**James:** Não! Eu-

**Minerva: **Fora!

**Sirius: **Mas nós descobri-.

**Minerva: **Não quero saber! 20 pontos a menos de Grifinória, agora sumam! Amanhã terão detenção para cumprir. _(bate a porta na cara deles)_

**Sirius:** Quem queria ser o herói novamente, han?

**James:** Droga, cala a boca...

**Narradora:** E foi assim que James e Sirius tiveram que limpar o salão principal sem usar magia...

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	11. Capítulo 11: Péssima noite

**Como sempre, a escola é meu motivo principal para a demora. Apesar de que dessa vez também foi por conta da série "Crepúsculo" que estou lendo viciadamente e não tenho tempo para revisar os capítulos dessa fanfic que já está no capítulo 19. Se querem culpar alguém pela demora, culpem a Stephenie Meyer que escreveu algo tão viciante. **

**Obs.: Reviews me estimulariam a revisar mais rápido *chantageando* :)**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. **Péssima noite.

A noite parecia estar durando anos daquela vez.

Agatha estava deitada em sua cama, rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer e tirar da cabeça o que havia acontecido. Remus havia a beijado... Ela queria desesperadamente esquecer tudo aquilo! Por mais que fosse tudo com que ela havia sonhado algum dia, ela viu que quando ele percebeu o que havia feito, não havia nada além de arrependimento em seus olhos. Ela... Será que ela era tão ruim assim? Tão feia e inútil? Fraca e imbecil? Porque ele havia a beijado então? Ela tinha... Por um momento ela chegou a ter certeza que ele também gostava dela, mas aqueles olhos... Aquele arrependimento...! Aos poucos seus olhos foram se transbordando de lágrimas e ela se pôs a chorar desesperadamente, quase soluçando. Usava inutilmente seu travesseiro para tentar abafar os soluços altos que soltava, para tentar não acordar as outras meninas, mas era lógico que era inútil. Ela chorava muito alto naquele momento. Se alguém acordasse, ela sabia que teria que contar o que tinha acontecido. A última coisa sobre a qual ela queria conversar... Apesar de que... Talvez fosse bom acordar Eliza! Mas havia algo que ela havia se esquecido. Quando olhou para a cama que estava ao seu lado, viu que ela estava vazia, então se lembrou: Eliza ainda estava no hospital.

Aquela cama vazia lhe pareceu uma flechada que atingia seu peito. Eliza devia saber as respostas de todas as suas incontáveis perguntas. Talvez ela soubesse por que Remus havia se arrependido de beijá-la ou talvez soubesse por que ela havia sentido tanto medo ao olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos tão absurdamente lindos... Talvez Eliza soubesse por que ela era um bebê chorão... Um bebê chorão que queria correr desesperadamente para pedir ajuda de outros sempre que se via caída em um buraco escuro. Era uma fraca que soluçava ao invés de correr atrás de seus problemas.

Estava sempre a cometer erros.

Cometia sempre os piores erros que podiam ser cometidos, assim como havia acontecido naquela noite. Havia sido burra ao deixar que ele voltasse correndo para seu próprio dormitório sem nem ao menos tentar chamá-lo e perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ela havia sido covarde, como sempre era.

- Agatha, você está chorando? - perguntou alguém que havia se aproximado sem ela perceber, mas Agatha não quis levantar seu travesseiro e mostrar seu rosto que estava todo borrado de lágrimas. Ela apenas tentou mentir sem sucesso:

- Não.

- Hm... Está bem então. Vamos fingir que eu não fiz a pergunta anterior e agora eu afirmo: Eu sei que você está chorando – respondeu Lilian amavelmente, passando a mão nas costas dela – Agora me diga o porquê de estar chorando... Por favor?

- Lilian, você conhece muito bem o Remus, não conhece? - perguntou Agatha, ainda sem mostrar seu rosto.

- Conheço – respondeu Lilian – Então é ele o motivo de você estar chorando?

Ao ouvir a pergunta ela sentiu uma tristeza ainda maior em seu peito e tentou engolir alguns soluços para não fazer muito barulho e acordar também as outras colegas de quarto. Ela estava chorando por causa dele... Porque ela tinha que chorar por causa de alguém que amava tanto?

-Ele... Me odeia? - perguntou desesperadamente.

- Oh meu Deus, Agatha! É claro que não! - exclamou Lilian, e Agatha sentiu que ela estava sorrindo pelo tom de voz dela, então finalmente tirou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça e a olhou nos olhos, perguntando francamente, tentando não voltar a chorar com a imagem daquele arrependimento nos olhos dele que insistia em voltar para a sua mente a cada segundo:

- Então porque ele pareceu tão arrependido depois de me beijar?

A mandíbula de Lilian pareceu quase se deslocar quando ela abriu a boca em um "O" quase perfeito. Parecia que ela havia levado um choque, entretanto também parecia, olhando para seus lindos olhos verdes, que ela sabia a resposta. Uma resposta que Agatha soube que ela escondeu apenas ao observar o modo como seus olhos se tornaram estranhamente evasivos, tornando nítida a sua mentira.

- Remus... Tem alguns problemas com relacionamentos – mentiu Lilian, não sabendo como fazer suas palavras soarem verdadeiras. Ela sabia que a verdade cabia a ninguém mais do que o próprio Remus contar... Por mais que lhe parecesse antiético esconder aquilo por mais tempo, não seria ela que quebraria sua promessa sobre manter segredo. Contar a Agatha era uma decisão que ele deveria tomar.

- Como assim? Por quê?

- Acho que é um segredo dele, a única coisa que sei é que ele possui problemas... - respondeu Lilian, parando de hesitar com suas mentiras e omissões para olhar bem nos olhos dela e dizer verdadeiramente – Mas posso te garantir que ele jamais iria querer vê-la chorando dessa maneira. Ele realmente se importa com você, Agatha.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou ela, querendo confirmar a resposta.

- Eu o conheço. Dê um tempo a ele, tenho certeza que ele irá aceitar os próprios sentimentos.

Um sorriso começou a se formar involuntariamente nos lábios de Agatha. Era impossível para ela não confiar em Lilian quando ela alegava algo com tanta certeza.

Percebendo que o trabalho já estava feito e Agatha havia se acalmado, Lilian resolveu voltar para a sua própria cama. Ainda estava com muito sono. Todavia quando estava para se levantar, Agatha chamou sua atenção novamente e ela se virou curiosa para ver o que a ruiva tinha a dizer. Pelo modo como ela havia se mexido rápido ao vir que Lilian estava se levantando, parecia ser algo importante.

Como Lilian era tão experiente em dar conselhos, Agatha resolveu arriscar a outra de suas preocupações na esperança de que ela pudesse dar uma resposta.

- E posso te fazer apenas... Mais uma pergunta? - perguntou timidamente.

- Claro.

- Sempre que eu o vejo, meu coração se enche de alegria, mas essa noite... Essa noite quando ele me beijou... – ela parou, procurando as palavras certas, então continuou dizendo – Eu estive verdadeiramente feliz, no entanto... Havia algo... Algo no fundo do meu coração... Algo que me apavorou. Você saberia dizer por quê?

Lilian ficou nitidamente assustada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e por alguns segundos ela havia prendido a respiração por conta do espanto. Quando falou, sua voz saiu rouca e Agatha soube rapidamente, por conta de todo aquele pavor, que Lilian estava mentindo...

- Deve ser por que você não estava acostumada com uma situação como essa – riu ela sem humor nenhum – E se não se importa, tenho que dormir agora. Amanhã cedo vou assistir ao teste para rebatedor. Você irá participar, não vai?

- Ah... Sim – respondeu Agatha, um pouco insegura – Vou...

- Então tente dormir um pouco, vai fazer bem. Eu te vejo amanhã nos testes e... Boa sorte!

- Obrigada – agradeceu Agatha, fechando os olhos e quando os abriu novamente para ver se Lilian ainda estava ali, ela viu que a amiga já havia se deitado em sua própria cama. Então parou para se perguntar: Sabia que Lilian havia mentido para ela, mas porque será? Talvez houvesse coisas sobre Remus que ela desconhecesse... Mas infelizmente não conseguia descobrir o que era...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 11.**

_**N/a:**__ Antes que vocês me digam que a Agatha é boba ou lerda por não perceber tudo que está em sua frente, tentem entender que quando não queremos ver algo, não vemos de maneira alguma e, por conta disso, Remus ser um lobisomem é a última coisa que poderia passar por sua cabeça._

_

* * *

_

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	12. Capítulo 12: Testes para Rebatedor

**Ainda sinto falta das reviews... Só o Maninho Vitor me entende... i.i**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12.** Testes para rebatedor.

Mesmo com pouco tempo de sono, na manhã seguinte Agatha acordou se sentindo revigorada. Ela não sabia por que, mas tinha certeza de que tinha tido um sonho tão bom que havia sumido com todas as suas preocupações; agora o que tinha que fazer era se concentrar para o teste e tentar tirar Remus de seus pensamentos. Por Eliza ela venceria aquele teste! Ela se trocou o mais rápido que podia e desceu para o campo de quadribol.

Durante todo o caminho longo, ela já foi correndo, para ir fazendo o seu aquecimento. Foi só quando estava bem na frente do campo que se lembrou de um detalhe muito importante: ela não tinha nenhuma vassoura. Bateu a mão na testa e parou olhando para o nada, furiosa com a própria burrice. Como podia ter esquecido o detalhe mais importante?! Será que a escola poderia lhe emprestar uma? Tentou tirar aquilo da cabeça, não era com isso que ela devia se preocupar no momento, James poderia dar um jeito depois se ela passasse no teste. Tinha era que vencer! Com determinação e garra!

Quando chegou ao vestuário, viu que o time todo de quadribol já estava lá, com o adicional de uma pessoa que não vestia o uniforme de quadribol. Logo que os membros do time a viram se aproximar, um dos membros – uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuro – comentou animada:

- Oras! A Agatha? Você sabe jogar quadribol?

- Bem... Eu ajudei Eliza a treinar nos últimos anos... - disse ela, um pouco envergonhada por acabar de virar o centro das atenções – Mas não sou de perto tão boa quanto ela.

- Hm... É uma pena, mas tomara que possa fazer um bom trabalho! - exclamou ela – Assim como a nossa amiguinha aqui, não? - perguntou, apontando para a que estava sem uniforme, que deveria estar no terceiro ano da escola. Ela era pequena e tímida, mas deu um sorriso e disse:

- Boa sorte para você.

- Ah, muita gentileza sua! - exclamou Agatha – Desejo a você também boa sorte.

Esperaram mais um tempo até que todos os participantes chegassem, esperando apenas mais dois alunos: um jovem alto, moreno e forte, que colocou um pouco de medo em Agatha; e outro mais magro e desajeitado.

- Agora, é o seguinte, é simples, o de vocês quatro que se mostrar mais eficaz defendendo o time dos balaços, será o nosso rebatedor esse ano – explicou James, se referindo aos quatro candidatos – Farei o treino um a um, vocês jogarão durante vinte minutos cada um, enquanto isso – ele complementou se virando para os outros membros do time – todos vocês joguem como se estivéssemos em um jogo de verdade, certo?

- Pode deixar! - exclamou a morena, que havia falado com Agatha logo que a ruiva chegou. Seu nome era Alice.

- Então, alguma pergunta vocês quatro?

- Hm... Vassouras? - disse Agatha, envergonhada – Eu... Sabe... Não tenho uma... Costumava usar algumas da escola quando treinava com Eliza. Posso pegar alguma no armário?

- Sim, todos vocês que não possuírem uma vassoura peguem uma da escola no armário, a Prof.ª McGonagall deu permissão, mais alguma pergunta? - como viu que ninguém dizia nada, ele continuou – Ótimo! Quem de vocês será o primeiro? - perguntou ele, se virando para os quatro candidatos. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o moreno alto deu um passo para frente e disse com sua voz grossa:

- Posso começar.

- Então vamos para o campo, marcarei o tempo logo que soltar as bolas.

O time foi até o estádio, enquanto isso Agatha olhou para os dois meninos e disse:

- Que tal assistirmos da arquibancada?

- Ótima idéia! - respondeu o menino com cara de desajeitado e a menina ao seu lado assentiu.

Eles foram até o armário, pegaram as suas vassouras, colocaram os equipamentos de segurança e depois subiram para a arquibancada, onde Agatha viu Lilian, Peter, Sirius e Eliza sentados assistindo o treino. Quando viu que Eliza também se encontrava ali, ela correu animadamente e pulou em cima da amiga abraçando ela, dizendo quase em um grito:

- Você veio!

- Mas é lógico que eu vim! - respondeu Eliza, incrédula – Eu quero saber quem vai pegar meu lugar! Tomara que seja alguém que valha a pena!

- Me senti... Lixo... - choramingou Agatha.

- Hahaha, não se preocupe você fará bem – disse Lilian, feliz.

- É melhor que faça mesmo! Não podemos perder a taça para a Sonserina! - ameaçou Sirius.

- Você não está ajudando... - resmungou Agatha.

Os outros dois alunos foram até os três e Lilian se virou e olhou para eles, sorrindo:

- Oh, bom dia, Arthur, Miri, imaginava ver vocês aqui.

Lilian como uma monitora, conhecia a maioria dos alunos da casa, já que tinha que tentar mantê-los na linha. Os dois se sentaram ao lado deles e o treino começou. Como Agatha esperava o moreno que havia metido medo nela era muito bom. Ele acertava a maioria das bolas. Eliza pareceu até incomodada com ele, e disse:

- Agatha, você pode fazer melhor! Eu acredito em você!

Aquilo não ajudava muito... Sério. Parecia mais era pressão psicológica.

Passados os vinte minutos, o próximo trocou, depois dele, foi o jovem com nome de Arthur, que também jogou bem, mas não tanto como o moreno e depois dele, Agatha se prontificou a ir, já que viu que a garotinha do terceiro ano parecia tremer um pouco. Ela pegou a vassoura e entrou em campo. Fez todo o possível para atirar todos os balaços e viu que na arquibancada Eliza, Lilian, Sirius e Peter a aplaudiam sempre que fazia algo certo, o que a deu mais força para continuar jogando. Fez todo o possível para acertar todos os balaços para longe dos jogadores, fazendo todo o esforço que podia.

Eliza lhe disse que ela provavelmente havia ido melhor do que os outros dois e que estava orgulhosa dela, mas Agatha não conseguia acreditar que poderia ter ido melhor do que o grandalhão. Ele realmente a preocupava.

Depois dela, a menina tímida do terceiro ano entrou e começou o teste. Jogou tão bem quanto o moreno, Agatha temia até que tivesse ido melhor do que ele. Até mesmo Eliza pareceu se convencer de que ela era uma boa escolha. Foi então que eles se reuniram novamente no vestuário e James anunciou:

- Todos vocês jogaram muito bem, pena que não posso colocar todos vocês no time... Mas quem jogará por nós esse ano será Agatha.

- Como assim? - rosnou o moreno alto – Você só a está escolhendo porque é sua amiga, está protegendo ela.

- Agatha jogou muito bem e ela tem o direito de participar – disse James, sem medo do rapaz, que era muito mais alto e forte do que ele.

O rapaz deu um passo, já se aprontando para pegá-lo pela gola da camisa, então Sirius apontou sua varinha para as costas dele e disse:

- Foi um teste justo, aceite o que tem que ser.

O moreno olhou por cima do ombro e parou, então resmungou:

- Droga, com pessoas como vocês em minha casa, eu preferiria muito mais ter ido para outra delas.

E depois o rapaz saiu da sala, deixando todos olhando para a porta com cara de desgosto. Então Alice disse baixinho, fazendo todos rirem:

- Realmente, esse daí deveria estar era na Sonserina.

- Parabéns! - disse James, apertando a mão de Agatha – Você jogou melhor do que eu imaginava que jogaria. Sinto que fiz a escolha certa em colocá-la no time esse ano.

- O-obrigada! - agradeceu Agatha, envergonhada – E-eu dei o meu melhor.

- Eu sei – sorriu James, e depois se virou para os outros dois, que estavam realmente decepcionados – E quanto a vocês, espero que ano que vem tentem entrar no teste para o time. Alguns de nossos jogadores estarão de saída então ficarei feliz em recebê-los.

- Está certo... - disse Arthur, dando um sorrisinho triste – Obrigado, capitão. E parabéns para você, Agatha.

- Parabéns – disse a outra menina, também decepcionada.

- O-obrigada... - agradeceu Agatha de novo, sentindo um péssimo peso nas costas por ter sido escolhida.

Os dois perdedores saíram do vestuário juntos, conversando em voz baixa e os outros viraram para James, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, então ele anunciou:

- O primeiro jogo será na semana que vem. Temos o campo livre para treino na segunda, na quarta e na sexta, a véspera do jogo contra Lufa-Lufa – explicou James – Vocês estão liberados.

- Hey! Estamos no primeiro jogo da série! - exclamou Alice, alegremente.

- Droga, porque está tão animada? - resmungou um garoto ao lado dela, o outro rebatedor do time. Não gosto de ser o primeiro.

- Ah, pare de reclamar! - respondeu ela, ainda no mesmo tom de animação, dando um soco fraco nas costas do rebatedor de cabelos castanhos claros – Não é, Agatha?

- S-sim... - riu Agatha, alegre.

- Agatha, eu posso falar um pouco com você? - perguntou James, chamando-a para um canto e ela assentiu e foi até ele, então ele lhe disse:

- Não posso dizer isso para o resto do time se não eles vão querer sair da cama a noite e isso a Prof.ª McGonagall não vai autorizar, mas ela me concedeu uma permissão para treinar com você todas as noites até o jogo. Você pode?

- Ah, mas é lógico que sim! - exclamou Agatha – Eu estava mesmo um pouco preocupada com apenas quatro treinos.

- Ótimo, nos encontramos no buraco do retrato amanhã as dez da noite. Tenho que pegar uma autorização com a McGonagall ainda, ela disse que teria que falar com Filch e Dumbledore primeiro.

- Ok – respondeu Agatha alegremente.

A tarde passou rápido e naquele mesmo dia, principalmente devido à conversa que James e Sirius haviam tido com Minerva sobre a reunião (na manhã seguinte, porque de noite fora algo inútil acordá-la), Dumbledore deu um anúncio para que todos os alunos andassem sempre em grupos, evitando o máximo que podiam ficar sozinhos. Agora que sabiam que o problema não era apenas com nascidos trouxas, o problema havia ficado ainda mais grave. Entretanto o aviso causou uma grande inquietação, principalmente na mesa dos sonserinos, que começaram a gritar bem alto: "É isso aí, seu bando de sangues-ruins!" e "Mandaram bem!".

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, Agatha, Eliza, os marotos e Lilian se sentaram nos sofás em frente à lareira, como não faziam há muito tempo. Com todos os acontecimentos: as provas, ataques e detenções; ficava difícil reunir todo o grupo em um mesmo lugar apenas para jogar tempo fora e conversar. Aqueles momentos fúteis da vida que fazem valer a pena viver.

- Então agora temos uma nova integrante no time! - disse James, levantando uma taça de whisky de fogo – Vamos brindar!

- James, você não deve beber em dias de semana! - repreendeu Lilian, mais como uma brincadeira do que falando sério.

- O que será que eu tenho que fazer para você não brigar comigo? - brincou ele, dando um beijo na bochecha dela e ela riu.

- Vocês dois não podem deixar essa melação para quando não estamos por perto? -brincou Sirius.

- Mas momentos em que ela não está brigando comigo são tão raros! - riu James, fazendo Lilian olhá-lo de esguelha – Está vendo, já começou!

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo... - disse Sirius, rolando os olhos – Mas concordo com o brinde. Saúde!

Ele ergueu a sua taça e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo e disseram também em uníssono: "Saúde". E viraram as taças de whisky de fogo. Agatha não costumava beber aquele tipo de coisa, mas aquela noite era uma exceção, ela estava no time, tinha que comemorar! Enquanto todos riam, ela olhou para Remus com o canto dos olhos, se esforçando o máximo possível para que ele não percebesse que ela estava olhando para ele. Por fim abou percebendo que se virasse e o encarasse na cara dura, ele também não teria notado, parecia tão absorto em pensamentos que nem com uma bomba explodindo bem a sua frente chamaria a sua atenção.

- Remus – chamou ela, e todos ficaram quietos no mesmo momento. Desgraça, aquele era um daqueles momentos que ela mais odiava, quando não abria a boca, todos conversavam e quando era para eles continuarem, todos ficavam quietos.

Ele virou o rosto devagar para olhar para ela, seus olhos pareciam espelhar tristeza, tirando todas as forças que ela havia reunido para chamá-lo. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele rapidamente e perguntou:

- Você... Está bem?

- Hn... - afirmou ele, voltando sua atenção para o fogo.

Maldita conversa inútil! Havia tido que reunir tanta coragem para ouvir apenas algo assim?! Se pudesse iria sacudi-lo até conseguir uma resposta descente, mas não tinha coragem. Não depois de ele ter... Beijado ela.

- Ahhhhh, sabem que ontem recebemos uma detenção? - perguntou Sirius, percebendo a situação incomoda.

- Oh meu Deus, mesmo? - exclamou Eliza, também querendo ajudar.

- Sim! - respondeu Sirius, no mesmo tom de voz que Eliza.

- Como? - continuou ela, fingindo grande espanto.

- Batemos na porta da Prof.ª McGonagall no meio da madrugada! - riu ele, bem alto.

Eliza não esperava ouvir aquela resposta e começou a rir também bem alto. Então ouviram alguns alunos gritarem do outro canto da sala:

- Tem gente querendo estudar aqui!

Os dois trocaram olhares e todos os outros também começaram a rir, mas dessa vez tentando fazer um pouco menos de barulho, entretanto Eliza e Sirius simplesmente não conseguiam, eles eram um tanto quanto escandalosos, o que rendeu uma livrada que acertou em cheio a cabeça de Sirius.

- Esses idiotas! – resmungou ele, passando a mão na cabeça, onde um galo certamente iria ter se formado na manhã seguinte.

- Acho que não comentamos com vocês... Mas, Eliza, ontem eu, a Agatha, o Remus e o Sirius vimos as pessoas que te atacaram – disse James.

- Hm? Onde? - exclamou Eliza, assustada, olhando para Agatha, emburrada, como se dissesse: "E você nem se deu ao trabalho de me contar!".

- Ontem vimos a Agatha indo para a floresta proibida seguindo alguns sonserinos e ficamos preocupados e também curiosos, então fomos atrás dela – explicou Sirius – Aí ouvimos uma reunião. Eles disseram que estavam atacando nascidos trouxas e que começariam também a atacar traidores de sangue.

- Isso não está me soando bem... Vocês sabem quem eles são? - perguntou Lilian.

- Lúcio Malfoy, Cristian Macdrin e acreditamos que aqueles Crabbe e Goyle também – explicou James – Os outros dois eu não sei, só sei que havia uma garota entre eles.

- E que Justin tinha razão... - disse Agatha, deprimida – Snape não estava mesmo entre eles...

- Não foi só você, também nos enganamos a respeito dele – disse Sirius, dando um tapinha nas costas dela.

A noite correu e pouco tempo depois eles subiram para o dormitório. Agatha olhou para a lua e pensou: _"Amanhã já é lua cheia..." _Então se lembrou que James havia marcado o treinamento com ela no dia seguinte. Seu corpo se arrepiou inteiro e ela sentiu um grande medo encher seu coração: _"Coragem, Agatha! Você não pode deixar esse medo atrapalhá-la pelo resto da vida"._

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 12.**

**Sirius: **Eu realmente odeio essas pulgas... -.-

**James: **Hm... Então acho que é hora de darmos um banho no totó!_ (levanta uma mangueira)_

**Sirius: **E-ei! Não! Água não!

**James:** Peter, segure-o! Remus, busque o remédio anti-pulgas!

**Sirius: **Vocês me traíram!

**Remus: **Aqui está o remédio.

**James: **Agora Sirius, hora de se transformar em cachorro.

**Sirius: **E se eu não quiser?_ (fazendo birra)_

**James: **Vou espalhar os seus segredos porque _eu sei de tudo_!

**Sirius:** Nãããããããoooooo! _(se transforma em cachorro)_

**James: **Essa ameaça sempre funciona com qualquer um... Eu me pergunto o que eu faria no dia que ele percebesse que eu não tenho nada para espalhar.

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	13. Capítulo 13: Grifinória x Sonserina

**

* * *

**

Puts, esse capítulo demorei para eu postar. Eu tinha até esquecido que tinha que postar... Bem, mas a julgar pelo número de reviews, ninguém anda ligando muito mesmo. :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, quem dera eu ser milionária.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 13. **Grifinória X Sonserina.

A semana passou voando.

Todas as noites, Agatha treinava o máximo que podia até quando o primeiro dos jogos chegou e eles venceram com 90 pontos de diferença após James pegar o pomo de ouro. Todos os grifinórios estavam contentes com o desempenho da integrante de última hora, assim como Eliza que apesar de muito orgulhosa, não deixava de transparecer que ficava um pouco triste conforme os jogos passavam. Ela havia treinado tanto para poder estar no time e já no segundo ano que participava dele, ela não podia participar...

Na noite de lua-cheia que ela tanto temia chegar, no final das contas acabou nem tendo que preocupar-se porque James desmarcou o treino e disse que era perigoso demais treinar durante noites de lua cheia já que o campo de quadribol ficava próximo à floresta proibida. Ela ficou aliviada, mas mal sabia ela que o verdadeiro motivo era porque James e os amigos ficavam junto com Remus quando ele se transformava em um lobisomem.

Finalmente, após tantos jogos, na manhã de uma quarta-feira iria acontecer a última partida. As aulas haviam sido até mesmo suspensas para que ocorresse o último jogo do ano: Grifinória versus Sonserina. Um dos jogos sempre mais esperados pelas duas casas devido a sua grande rivalidade. Agatha estava com muito medo, sempre havia ouvido falar e visto que os alunos mais violentos eram da sonserina. Sempre em um jogo contra aquela casa um estudante acabava se machucando... Na Lufa-Lufa um rebatedor havia acertado um balaço em cheio no peito de um jogador, o que fez com que ele fosse derrubado de sua vassoura e quebrasse algumas costelas onde o balaço havia o atingido (só não se estatelou no chão por causa de um feitiço lançado pela juíza do jogo para amortecer a sua queda). Na Corvinal uma menina havia sido derrubada da vassoura por um dos artilheiros na disputa pela goles. Concluindo, Agatha tinha medo de sofrer algum "acidente".

Faltavam dez minutos para começar a partida e todos os integrantes já estavam reunidos ao redor de seu capitão, James Potter. O rapaz escreveu algumas coisas no quadro e pediu para que os jogadores seguissem a sua estratégia, estando sempre atentos aos jogadores que ele mencionava que eram os mais perigosos. A meta principal de Agatha era defender o time o máximo possível dos rebatedores, sempre tentando marcá-los para rebater o balaço logo que eles o pegassem.

Por mais que alguns não quisessem que aquele momento chegasse, o sino soou alto e eles ouviram as vozes do lado de fora do estádio começando a ficar cada vez mais altas com o sinal de que eles deveriam entrar. Todos gritavam em voz bem alta os nomes: "Grifinória" e "Sonserina". Apesar de que o som da casa Sonserina parecia estar até um pouco abafado por trás dos gritos da torcida da Grifinória – já que nela havia muito mais torcedores do que para a Sonserina. Todos os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa que estavam presentes torciam pela Grifinória.

Quando entraram em campo, James e o capitão da Sonserina foram até o meio dele e tiraram na cara ou coroa quem começaria com a posse da goles. O capitão da outra casa venceu, portanto quem começaria com a goles seria Sonserina.

Todos montaram suas vassouras e segundos depois soou o apito da juíza e o jogo havia começado. Os artilheiros da casa vizinha voaram com toda a velocidade, batendo nos artilheiros da grifinória, mas quando eles chegaram ao gol, o goleiro da Grifinória defendeu de uma maneira espetacular. Todos os sonserinos vaiaram.

Bem longe do gol, Agatha olhava de um lado para o outro, esperando encontrar o rebatedor da sonserina que havia ficado a encargo dela, mas ele não estava em qualquer lugar que sua visão pudesse alcançar. Ela abaixou a cabeça para procurar embaixo e logo que se abaixou, percebeu que aquela idéia havia sido uma inspiração divina porque um estranho vento passar bem forte sobre sua cabeça e ela sentiu um leve sentimento de que algo havia acabado de raspar em seu coro-cabeludo. A ruiva olhou para frente e viu que estava certa quanto ao sentimento, um balaço havia acabado de vir voando para a sua nuca. Ela ergueu o braço logo que ele fez uma curva para voltar atrás dela e o lançou para o mais longe que podia, mirando para o campo da sonserina e para o alto.

- Droga – ela ouviu um resmungo atrás dela, vindo do rebatedor da sonserina do qual ela deveria se encarregar. Então era aquela a origem do balaço que havia quase acertado sua cabeça e, pela maneira que ele a olhava, ele não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeito com o não "_knock out_".

O rebatedor voou para onde vinha outro balaço e Agatha tentou voar mais ou menos perto, mas o alvo dele não eram os outros jogadores, era ela. Por pouco que ela não acaba sendo atingida no braço; na última hora acaba conseguindo arremessá-lo para outro lado. Mas o rebatedor não se deu por vencido, ele fazia de tudo para encurralá-la. Continuaram nesse jogo de tentar se acertar por um bom tempo, enquanto isso a sonserina marcava vários gols, estando com o placar de 40 pontos na frente. E quanto ao capitão do time da Grifinória, ele estava parado no alto olhando de um lado para o outro. Nem um sinal do pomo de ouro.

O tempo foi passando e a partida continuava tão intensa quanto no começo. Finalmente o rebatedor havia desistido de Agatha para tentar acertar outros jogadores, mas ela quase sempre conseguia defender. Quando não conseguia o companheiro acabava percebendo e desviava a tempo. Foi então que ela sentiu uma dor muito aguda atingir a sua perna, soltou um grito bem alto de dor, quase abafado pela risada dos sonserinos que assistiam. Ela olhou para o lado de onde deveria ter vindo o balaço e viu que não havia sido o rebatedor que estava tomando conta. O outro rebatedor da grifinória estava parado no ar, chocado, enquanto um sonserino que estava perto dele sorria com um olhar triunfante.

- Me desculpe Agatha! Eu não-.

- Está tudo bem, se concentre no jogo! - gritou ela, interrompendo Alan. Ela mordeu os lábios após terminar de falar, quase os machucando ao ponto de sair sangue. Julgando ao modo como estava doendo, a sua perna estava quebrada e por mais que ela pudesse tentar manter-se forte por muito mais tempo, não sabia até que ponto agüentaria, ela sempre fora muito fraca para dores.

Tentou localizar James com os olhos no lugar onde ele havia estado parado o tempo inteiro, tentando pedir algum conselho, mas ele não estava mais lá. Procurou-o com os olhos rapidamente e por fim o viu mergulhando lado a lado com o apanhador da Sonserina. Se eles já estavam atrás do pomo, ela agüentaria firme, aquele não era o momento de desistir. Ela tinha que fazer o possível para tentar manter os outros jogadores ilesos enquanto James capturava o pomo para eles. Ela sabia, tinha confiança de que ele capturaria antes do sonserino que estava um pouco atrás dele, quase ao seu lado. James era o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts.

Apesar de sua tão grande fraqueza, esforçou-se ao máximo para continuar, então passados apenas cinco minutos que mais pareceram vários anos para ela, o apito soou novamente e eles souberam que a partida havia chegado ao fim. Todos olharam para os dois apanhadores, forçando os olhos para enxergar quem tinha a bolinha dourada nas mãos, mas o locutor anunciou mais rápido: "James Potter pega o pomo! A vitória é da Grifinória!".

Quase todo o estádio pulou de alegria, pelo menos 2/3 do estádio torciam pela Grifinória. Os jogadores desceram para o chão e logo que Agatha pousou no gramado, Alan já veio correndo atrás dela e colocou o braço dela ao redor de seu ombro, a ajudando a continuar em pé, para que assim ela não tivesse que se apoiar em uma perna só.

- Professora, nós precisamos levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar – disse ele à juíza.

- Está certo. Se estiver tudo bem para você, eu posso levá-la com a ajuda de algum outro professor, para que você possa comemorar junto com os outros.

- Não, eu farei isso – respondeu ele, por se sentir muito culpado.

- Está tudo bem, pode comemorar com os outros, um pouco mais tarde eu estarei no salão comunal com vocês para a festa – disse Agatha, mas mesmo assim ele insistiu, e ela foi carregada por ele e pela juíza até a Ala Hospitalar.

Quando chegaram, ela se sentou em uma maca e poucos segundos depois Madame Pomfrey já chegou correndo para fazer os feitiços de reparo em seus ossos e enfaixar a perna dela, dando-lhe também algumas poções, entre elas uma inibidora de dor.

- Sua perna estará boa daqui a três dias. Os feitiços curam rápido, só mantenha-a enfaixada. Fique aqui apenas por mais meia hora, depois pode ir embora. Só preciso ter certeza de que as poções vão realmente funcionar e se você não terá nenhuma reação alérgica – disse a enfermeira – Com licença – e se retirou.

- Ah, que bom que estará tudo bem – suspirou Alan, aliviado.

- Sim, obrigada por se preocupar tanto – respondeu Agatha, sorrindo – Agora, por favor, vá comemorar com os outros, Alan.

- Mas você acabara ficando sozi-.

- Agathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritou alguém, entrando correndo pela sala, quase trombando com a juíza que estava saindo – Você está bem?

- Ah, sim, ótima! - exclamou Agatha, rindo – Eliza, você se preocupa demais.

- Não só eu – riu a amiga, apontando para a porta. Atrás dela vinham Alice, Lilian, Sirius e Peter...

Entretanto Remus não estava lá... Como havia feito desde aquele dia, ele continuava a ignorá-la. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha nem coragem de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Quando viu todas aquelas pessoas, mas com a ausência dele, era como se estivesse sozinha. Deu um sorriso o mais real que pôde, e continuou falando:

- Oras! O que fazem todos aqui?

- Não podemos deixar uma amiga que se machucou ficar sozinha! - riu Alice – James e os outros do time estão pegando o troféu. Eles pediram para que eu me desculpasse por não poderem estar aqui. É que você sabe, eles querem pegar o troféu e tal e tal... Mas já ganhamos o torneio nos últimos três anos e eu sempre estive no time desde os últimos quatro anos... Faltar de uma entrega de troféu para conversar com uma amiga hospitalizada não é algo ruim.

Pelo visto ninguém havia notado que o seu sorriso não havia sido o mais verdadeiro que podia dar.

- Fico feliz que se preocupem comigo. Companhia é sempre bom.

Os amigos pegaram algumas cadeiras e se sentaram ao lado dela, junto com Alan, dizendo que eles ficariam lá até o prazo de meia hora acabar. Logo que pegaram algumas cadeiras, Sirius se apressou e se sentou perto de Eliza. Agatha podia ver claramente como a amiga havia ficado feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo aparentava estar meio "incomodada". Agatha não entendia muito bem Eliza... Porque quando era com ela... Quando Remus fazia isso, ela não se sentia... Incomodada...

_"Remus..."_ pensou ela, depressivamente _"Ele não está aqui..."_.

De todos os presentes, Lilian foi a única a perceber que Agatha não estava feliz e em uma tentativa de ajudá-la, começou a puxar assunto. Começou a falar sobre o jogo de quadribol que ela achava que Agatha havia jogado muito bem e estava orgulhosa. James havia lhe dito que não imaginava que Agatha pudesse jogar tão bem devido a aparência fraca dela, mas a garota havia lhe surpreendido bastante. Apesar de o comentário ter sido para animá-la, a ruiva na verdade se sentiu um pouco pior... Então ela tinha aparência fraca...! Mas era bom saber que era uma boa jogadora apesar disso.

Por fim, graças à ajuda de todos ao conversar e tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa que a fizesse feliz, o tempo acabou passando muito mais rápido do que ela esperava e logo Madame Pomfrey veio lhes avisar que Agatha já podia se retirar. O único "porém" era que ela teria que andar com o auxílio de um par de muletas por todo o resto da semana até domingo, o dia que ela deveria voltar para tirar o gesso.

- Então, agora vamos para a festa? – perguntou Alice animadamente.

- Já estava começando a ficar impaciente – riu Sirius – Agatha, você só nos enche de trabalho.

Eliza lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão e ele riu.

Apesar de toda aquela empolgação, todos eles acabaram andando devagar para acompanhar Agatha em sua trajetória lenta com as muletas. Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, porém, todos eles se explodiram de alegria e Agatha não pôde deixar de se sentir culpada por tê-los feito se atrasar tanto. Ela era um estorvo às vezes... Será que para Remus ela era um estorvo?

A festa dentro do salão parecia mais com um mercado de peixe do que com uma festa. A grande taça de quadribol estava em uma mesa bem no meio do salão, rodeada de copos cheios de cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo, o que tirava um pouco todo o seu "brilho", mas aquela ainda lhe parecia a maior vitória que já haviam tido desde que ela entrara na escola. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ela havia contribuído para a vitória... Nunca imaginara que aquilo lhe traria um sentimento tão satisfatório. Logo que entraram no salão, vários alunos correram e encheram Agatha de perguntas: "Como você está?", ou faziam até comentários: "Aquele sonserino desgraçado, foi culpa dele que o Alan errou o alvo! Se quiser eu acabo com ele essa semana!", "A sua perna vai melhorar quando?" e outros também se dirigiam a Alice e Alan, o rebatedor, lhes parabenizando também.

Todos andaram praticamente juntos até o meio do salão e quando Agatha olhou para os lados, viu que o único que havia sobrado, também achando que ainda havia pessoas ao seu redor, era Peter, que também ficou surpreso com a cara de surpresa dela. Lilian já havia corrido até James e pulado em um abraço. Eliza havia ido até um grupo de alunos junto com Sirius e todos eles estavam enchendo os seus copos com whisky de fogo. Pelo visto Agatha teria que procurar outra companhia... Principalmente agora que Peter havia corrido atrás de Sirius, apesar de que com isso ela não se importava. Ela não gostava de Peter afinal...

Procurou pelo salão quem poderia lhe fazer companhia e acabou encontrando Alice, que estava conversando com vários outros membros do time de quadribol. Pensou em correr até eles e conversar também sobre a partida, no entanto algo lhe chamou a atenção. Em um sofá um pouco mais afastado da multidão, estava sentado Remus, sozinho. Para ajudar ainda mais a situação, havia um acento vazio ao seu lado.

Ele tinha um olhar tão perdido quanto um protozoário em meio a um mar de bactérias. Ele parecia triste...

_"Droga, porque fica com essa cara triste quando eu é que deveria estar triste? Não foi ele que me ignorou a semana inteira?" _pensou ela, soltando um "Hmpf!". Então se virou para ir até Alice, mas olhou novamente para trás, e viu novamente aquele olhar triste, apenas fitando seu copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada _"Talvez seja uma chance que eu não vá mais encontrar em muito tempo..."_ pensou ela, cerrando o pulso, determinada.

Ela foi até a mesa onde estava o troféu antes, pegou um copo e olhou para o reluzente troféu enquanto tentava tomar coragem. Tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada de seu copo e se virou, andando até onde ele estava. O rapaz estava tão concentrado no nada que nem notou a aproximação dela.

- Bu! - exclamou ela, quando chegou perto dele.

Remus deu um salto e olhou para ela assustado de um modo que ela nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida. Fora até engraçado. Ela queria guardar aquela memória para sempre...

- A-a-a-a-a-aghat-t-ta! - gaguejou ele, forçando um sorriso, mas seus olhos continuavam arregalados – P-p-parabéns pelo jogo!

- O-bri-ga-da! - riu ela, separando as sílabas para dar mais entonação – Senhor assustado.

- A-assustado? N-n-não sou assustado! – ele retrucou, abaixando a cabeça e fitando novamente o seu copo, que estava ao ponto de lhe escapar das mãos de tanto que ele tremia.

- Oh meu Deus! Então porque você está gaguejando? Quer que eu te leve a Ala Hospitalar? - exclamou ela, em um tom zombeteiro.

- Não, estou bem – respondeu ele vagarosamente, para que não voltasse a gaguejar – Sua perna, como está?

- Ah, quebrei. Daqui a uma semana vai estar boa... Aliás, posso me sentar? Não é muito bom ficar em pé estando com a perna ruim. A outra dói.

- Claro – disse ele, ainda sem olhar para ela.

Agatha respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado dele. Ver que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela havia estado quando foi pegar seu copo lhe acalmou e agora ela já havia parado de tremer, entretanto também não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia por onde começar... Era uma situação incrivelmente constrangedora. Ela tomou fôlego e quando se virou para falar alguma coisa, viu que ele havia virado junto e aberto a boca para falar na mesma hora, então ela riu e se antecipou:

- Pode falar!

- Não, fale você.

- Não precisa ser cavalheiro, pode falar! - disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não, eu insisto, fale!

- Não, então eu não vou falar.

O rosto dele começou a corar e ele olhou para o chão.

- É que... Eu... Bem... Eu... Queria lhe pedir... Desculpas, pelo que eu fiz.

- Hm? - disse ela, não acreditando no que havia ouvido. Era como se uma pedra houvesse afundado em seu estômago. Aquilo queria dizer que ele_ realmente_ estava arrependido por tê-la beijado. Não era aquilo que ela queria ouvir! Aquele idiota...!

- Me desculpe – repetiu ele, percebendo que ela continuava a olhá-lo com a mesma cara de antes.

- N-não... Eu... Eu não vou te desculpar! - respondeu ela, nervosa.

Remus empalideceu, tentando se explicar rapidamente, mas ela não deixou, interrompendo-o antes que ele começasse:

– Remus, você faz idéia do que eu senti com você fugindo de mim por mais de uma semana?

- Eu não... Eu não conseguia f-falar... Com-.

- Ah, é mesmo? - perguntou ela, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – É mesmo que você não tinha coragem? Está bem! Eu fiz como Lilian me disse, eu te dei um tempo. Tentei até falar com você, mas quem me olhou com aquela cara de: "Eu fiz algo errado" foi você!

- Mas Agatha eu... Eu realmente... Por favor, me desculpe! - insistiu ele, esquecendo que o copo estava em sua mão e derrubando todo o conteúdo no uniforme dela. Ele ficou ainda mais pálido do que já estava, ficando quase da mesma cor que Justine – Eu... Me desculpe! Vou buscar algo! - disse ele, se levantando rapidamente, mas Agatha agarrou o pulso dele para que ele não pudesse fugir.

- Fique aqui até que eu termine de falar com você! - brigou ela.

- O que você espera que eu faça? - perguntou ele, sinceramente, sem virar o rosto novamente para olhá-la.

- Só quero que você me diga por que fez isso... - respondeu ela meigamente – Por favor... Remus...

Agora ele estava surpreso. Aquela resposta ele realmente não estava esperando. Ele podia ver o modo entristecido como ela o olhava... Acabou se sentando novamente, desistindo de buscar algo para limpar a blusa dela. Sua varinha não estava com ele no momento também... Fechou seus olhos por um tempo, como se refletisse sobre algo, então disse:

- Eu-.

- Eu gosto de você – ela interrompeu, sem olhar para ele, as palavras saindo de sua boca quase em um sussurro que parecia apenas mais um ruído no meio daquela multidão barulhenta; no entanto mesmo assim, ele pôde entender o que havia dito, apesar de não acreditar. O rosto dela estava tão corado quanto o seu cabelo avermelhado e as mãos da bruxa, que seguravam com força os próprios braços, tremiam.

- O... Que...? - perguntou ele, não acreditando no que havia ouvido.

- Você ouviu... Eu gosto de você – repetiu ela, falando ainda mais baixo do que antes – Eu... Me apaixonei por você.

Aquelas palavras acabaram pegando-o desprevenido, pois ele não esperava ouvi-las. Não conseguia distinguir se estava feli ou se estava triste. Aquilo era o que ele mais temia que pudesse acontecer. Ele não podia sair com ela! Não na condição dele... Não sendo alguém como... Ele... Lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Lúcio: "Odeio essas criaturas... Vai ser realmente um prazer acabar com esse aluno". Não podia... Mas Agatha... Iria perdê-la para sempre...! A idéia de perdê-la para outra pessoa parecia algo repugnante demais para aceitar.

- Agatha... Eu... - disse ele, sentindo como se faltasse fôlego para dizer aquilo e seus olhos ficavam vermelhos enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas – Eu...

- Me desculpe por dizer isso... - disse ela, ainda sem olhar para ele, seus olhos escorrendo lágrimas involuntariamente. Ela havia notado o tom da voz dele, era como se soubesse que ele fosse rejeitá-la – É que eu apenas... Não consigo suportar a idéia de que você me peça desculpas. É como se eu... Não fosse nada. Como se eu fosse... Algo substituível.

Não podia mais ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia... Como se algum mero dia de sua vida ela pudesse ser substituível! Desde o primeiro dia que havia a visto havia se afeiçoado a ela! Estava tão sozinho naquele trem e com tanto medo quando ela apareceu sorrindo e começou a conversar com ele, se preocupando de imediato com o seu medo. Se havia alguém que ele não poderia perder...

- Não... - disse ele, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas de seus olhos – Você jamais será substituível para mim.

Agatha se virou para olhá-lo, mas antes que pudesse focar seus olhos no rosto dele, ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou. Um beijo com o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas... Aquilo parecia certo, mas soava errado... Se estivesse certo, nenhum dos dois estaria chorando. Contudo por mais que chorassem, estavam felizes... Felizes de estarem juntos, mesmo que Remus soubesse que aquilo jamais duraria para sempre...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 13.**

**Dressa:** Ótimo, Agatha, usando dos artifícios da auto-piedade para conquistar a dó dos outros, isso não é nada legal.

**Agatha:** Mas eu não... Eu apenas! _(vermelha)_ Eu te odeio! T.T

**Dressa: **Não não, isso não é legal. Tenho que ensinar minha filhinha a aprender a não fazer coisas erradas!

**Agatha:** Mas eu... Eu juro que não fiz isso por intenção.

**Dressa:** Agatha, Agatha... =/

**Eliza: **Ei... Srta... _(sarcastica)_

**Dressa: **Han? _(olhando para trás)_

**Eliza: **Se não parar de falar assim, agora, você terá um fim não muito legal _(olhar mortal)._

**Dressa: **Não, eu... Me desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe!

**Eliza:** Agora é tarde! _(aponta varinha)_

**Remus: **Os outros nem me dão tempo de agir como um bom namorado e parar quem machuca a pobre Agatha... .-.

* * *

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	14. Capítulo 14: Ajuda

**Antes tarde do que nunca....**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, só as OC dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. **Ajuda

Era uma sexta-feira à tarde, um período de folga após toda uma cansativa semana de estudos diários e, como eles sempre faziam nos tempos livres, Remus e Agatha estavam aproveitando à tarde ensolarada juntos, sentados em um banco bem próximo ao campo de quadribol.

O tempo livre que os dois costumavam passar era sempre pacífico, nunca cheio de interrupções, como amigos zombando da cara deles (a não ser quando estavam sentados na hora do almoço ou no salão comunal), ou pessoas querendo aprontar brincadeiras ou duelar (como os sonserinos costumavam fazer ao verem grifinórios com aparência menos avantajada igual Agatha). No entanto aquela tarde foi diferente das demais. Quando menos esperavam os dois ouviram um grito alto chamando o nome de Agatha.

— Você ouviu isso? — perguntou Agatha, piscando seus grandes olhos verdes algumas vezes.

— Sim... Se não me engano, foi o Sirius que vem correndo ali — suspirou Remus, apontando para a direção onde uma figura de cabelos negros bagunçados vinha correndo, seu uniforme desabotoado e pendendo para o ombro direito, a gravata desfeita, parecia um rebelde... Como sempre.

Agatha levou a mão à boca assustada, observando Sirius chegar e parar sem fôlego em frente a ela, apoiando as mãos no joelho para manter-se em pé e controlar a respiração. Ela pensou em estender uma mão para tocar o ombro dele e perguntar se ele estava bem, mas mesmo em meio a toda a afobação em que ele se encontrava, já começou a falar rápido:

— Agatha... Eu... Preciso... De... Sua... Ajuda! — exclamou ele, entre respirações, encarando-a com o rosto mais corado do que nunca. Ao que parecia ele havia corrido por vários lugares até encontrá-la.

— Tudo bem... — concordou ela, surpresa por ele estar pedindo sua ajuda para algo, aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes.

— Espere... Só... Eu... Descansar... Um pouco... — ofegou ele, soltando-se ao chão, sentado em posição de índio com as pernas cruzadas, as mãos ainda apoiadas uma em cada joelho e o tórax se inflando até a máxima capacidade de ar que podia preenchê-lo. Agatha trocou um olhar com Remus, a procura de alguma resposta, mas ele olhou-a com o mesmo desentendimento, logo os dois voltaram a observar Sirius, cheios de curiosidade.

Quando finalmente estava apto a falar novamente, a respiração quase normalizada, Sirius engoliu em seco e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Agatha.

— Eu quero... — começou ele, já fazendo uma pausa rápida, como se não conseguisse dizer aquilo. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar de Sirius cruzou com o dele, cheio de receio. Sirius corou levemente ao notar a curiosidade do amigo e, dirigindo-se novamente a Agatha, voltou a falar — Posso, falar com você a sós?

— Sou seu amigo — exclamou Remus, inconformado.

— Mas... — disse Sirius, envergonhado.

— Eu não vejo problemas com isso, mas... — ela olhou para Remus com o canto dos olhos. Ela tinha uma pequena impressão de que não importava se fosse Sirius ou o Ministro da Magia, Remus sentiria ciúmes se alguém quisesse falar a sós com ela...

— Eu sou o namorado dela — retrucou Remus, visivelmente irritado.

— Er... — murmurou Agatha, pigarreando para chamar a atenção dos dois — Acho que... Seja lá o que for que você quer dizer não deve ser algo que eu possa saber e ele não possa, não é mesmo?

— Sim, mas... — insistiu Sirius, ainda relutante, no entanto acabou cedendo com um suspiro — Está bem. Só se você me ajudar também se ela concordar.

— Está... Bem — disse Remus, quase rindo da relutância dele. Como assim Sirius havia vindo procurar Agatha ao invés de James para pedir ajuda?

— A Eliza... Me rejeitou... — disse ele, encabulado.

Tanto Agatha quanto Remus arregalaram os olhos, ambos perplexos por descobrirem que alguma garota havia tido a "coragem" de rejeitar Sirius. Mesmo se tratando de Eliza, aquilo se tratava de um fato histórico. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles ouviam uma história daquelas! Bem que Agatha havia dito que Eliza não era daquele tipo... Mas mesmo Eliza parecia estar começando a gostar de Sirius! Entretanto o mais surpreendente foi quando ele adicionou:

— De novo...

— E-espera um momento... Você acabou de dizer... De novo? — perguntou Agatha, boquiaberta.

— Sim, você não sabia? — perguntou ele, surpreso e, de alguma forma, parecendo mais encabulado ainda, seu rosto mais corado a cada momento.

— Na verdade... Não — disse ela, sentindo-se um pouco excluída dos fatos. Eliza não falava mais tanto com ela... Passava mais tempo com Sirius que... Havia acabado de rejeitar por uma segunda vez! Como assim?

— E você gosta mesmo dela? — perguntou Remus, um pouco mais sério — Quero dizer, você já saiu com pelo menos trinta garotas desde que eu te conheci.

— Claro que sim! — exclamou Sirius, nervoso.

— Como posso ter certeza? — insistiu Remus.

— Está vendo, por isso que eu queria falar só com a Agatha! — retrucou Sirius.

— Porque você acha que ela é tão inocente que vai achar que qualquer amor é verdadeiro? — brigou Remus, e Sirius estava pronto para começar uma discussão, quando Agatha interrompeu, choramingando:

— Vocês me acham... Idiota?

Os dois olharam-na cheios de espanto enquanto aqueles cativantes olhos verdes se enchiam de lágrimas e, sem pensar duas vezes, Remus olhou mortalmente para Sirius continuando a discutir:

— Está vendo, a culpa é sua! Agora ela vai brigar comigo!

— Não fui eu que falei que ela é tão inocente que acredita em qualquer coisa!

— Foi você que começou em primeiro lugar achando que ela te ajudaria! — retrucou Remus, quase gritando.

— Hm... Rapazes... — chamou Agatha. Eles viraram novamente para ela logo ao ouvirem o chamado, mas ainda com o olhar de raiva que estavam lançando um ao outro. Ela deu uma leve afastada para trás, com medo, e continuou — Eu... Hm... Ainda estou aqui... Hehe.

Eles trocaram olhares novamente, parecendo ainda estarem nervosos, mas Sirius adicionou, rapidamente:

— Me de um tempo, Remus... Eu não estaria pedindo ajuda para Agatha se fosse para fazer a própria amiga dela sofrer depois.

Sem mais argumentos para retrucar, Remus acabou cedendo aquele argumento. Sirius podia ser um idiota de vez em quando, mas uma coisa ele sabia, seu amigo não era uma má pessoa. Apesar de ser infantil ao ponto de fazer brincadeiras bestas ou sair com várias e várias garotas e depois se gabar disso, ele não iria fazer algo que machucasse não só Eliza, mas também Agatha por depois ter o peso na consciência ao ter ajudado alguém a fazer sua amiga sofrer. Possivelmente dessa vez, seu amigo estava com a razão.

— Está bem... Mas desde quando você gosta dela? — perguntou intrigado.

— Hm... Bem... Eu estive interessado nela já faz um tempo, mais ou menos desde a época que Justine foi atacada, mas então nós saímos em Hogsmeade e ela me rejeitou uma primeira vez. Naquela época eu não gostava realmente dela, mas depois de ser rejeitado que... Primeiro eu me senti péssimo, não era possível uma garota ter me rejeitado, mas eu não podia ter raiva dela, apesar de tudo ela continuava sendo tão diferente das outras que... Eu acabei gostando dela. Ela até mesmo me apoiava nas brincadeiras que todas as outras garotas com que saí achavam sem-graça!

Remus abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a única coisa que escapou foi um sincero "Uau", que fez Agatha começar a rir.

— Não riam de mim! — brigou Sirius, mas Agatha não lhe escutou, ela apoiou sua testa sobre o ombro de Remus e continuou rindo tanto que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Acho que não é de você que ela está rindo – disse Remus, ligeiramente corado.

— Você pode me ajudar? — perguntou ele, ignorando as risadas.

— Sirius... — disse ela, voltando a olhar para ele, limpando as lágrimas — Não sei muito bem como dizer isso, mas... Não sei como posso te ajudar.

— Não tem como você falar com ela? Tentar fazer alguma coisa? — insistiu ele.

Ela olhou para o lado, pensando em alguma coisa, mas sem saber muito bem se deveria mesmo dizer aquilo, podia estar acendendo uma falsa lâmpada de esperança...

— Olhe, por favor, não confie totalmente no que eu digo, é apenas uma suposição, mas eu sempre jurei que a Eliza gostava de você.

— Então porque ela teria me rejeitado? — perguntou Sirius, fazendo uma cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança em dia de chuva. Por alguma razão ele sabia fazer isso muito bem...

— Pelo mesmo motivo que o Remus e você começaram a discutir — disse ela, tentando não jogar a culpa nele, mas Sirius podia ver que ela claramente dizia: "A culpa é toda sua por sair com todas as garotas que você considera bonitas".

— Ou seja, a culpa é sua — traduziu Remus, nem um pouco delicado.

— Mas se esse é o caso — continuou Sirius, entredentes, olhando Remus com o canto dos olhos — O que eu posso fazer?

— Mostrar para a Liza que você gosta dela — disse Agatha, sorrindo inocentemente.

— Eu já fiz o impossível para mostrar isso! — exclamou Sirius, amargurado.

— Nisso eu acredito que eu possa te dar uma ajudinha — riu Agatha maldosamente — Chamem também Lilian, James e Peter, vamos precisar de ajuda.

Os dois marotos trocaram olhares, no entanto Sirius se levantou, pronto para fazer o ordenado, dizendo primeiramente:

— Apenas não contem nada para eles, ok?

— Ah, lógico! Não precisaremos disso — sorriu Agatha, ainda tão maldosa e sombria que não parecia nem a mesma garotinha meiga que sempre fora — Posso dizer que isso também fará parte da minha vingança por todas as brincadeiras sem graça em que fui metida. Encontraremo-nos no ponto de sempre, perto do lago.

Sirius assentiu ainda meio incerto, e depois saiu correndo em busca de Lilian, James e Peter. Enquanto isso, Remus olhou para ela, que ainda parecia estar tendo um bom momento com aquela cara de assombração, e perguntou:

— O que você está planejando?

— Algo que fará a Eliza morrer de medo. Hahaha — respondeu ela, seus olhos brilhando.

— Mas isso vai ajudar... No que? — perguntou ele, não querendo duvidar dela, mas estava sendo meio difícil.

— Pense, pense. Se a Liza morrer de medo e o Sirius salvar ela, vai ser algo que poderá ajudar ele. Tipo: "Eu me arrisquei para ajudá-la!", certo?

— Hm...

— A Liza deve gostar dele... Eles ficam muito juntos para ela não gostar dele. Ela não é assim nem comigo! Quase não pude acreditar quando ele disse que ela havia rejeitado ele.

— Todos têm seus motivos... — disse ele, meio distraído — Motivos que estão muito além de gostar ou não gostar...

— Hm... — murmurou Agatha, preocupada com a expressão dele. Ela se levantou e deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo-o corar – Só espero que você nunca me apareça com um motivo desses.

Era uma questão complicada, ele sorriu, não afirmando e nem negando. A verdade, era que algum dia ele sabia que teriam que se separar, só não conseguia dizer isso agora porque a amava demais para deixá-la ir... Entretanto não importava quem fosse ele sabia que amar um lobisomem era impossível para um humano comum...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 14**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	15. Capítulo 15: Incidente com morcegos

**Nota:**** Meu deus, to sentindo que eu vou pra tumba daqui a pouco... Hehe... Por favor, não me aniquile ****LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS (que nome comprido...)****, eu não me lembrava desses detalhes mencionados por você! Eu tenho uma péssima memória (péssima mesmo, tem filme que minha mãe fala que eu já assisti e não faço a menor idéia que já ouvi falar do nome) e não lembrava que a Lily e o Snape já teriam perdido a amizade no período dessa fanfic, desculpe por ter cometido esse erro! Se conseguir uma deixa eu concerto. E só justificando, eu coloquei que o Snape não participa dessa dos comensais que estão atacando todo mundo porque todos que participaram disso, vão se ferrar. Nessa fic só os mais velhos e alguns mais novos meio tolos que entraram na reunião para acabar com todo mundo. Se o Lúcio não é dos mais velhos, não me lembro da idade dele, acho que até escrevi aqui, mas esqueci, é porque achei muito clássico colocar ele (e acho que vou colocar ele como um dos únicos que saem ilesos por falta de provas... Verdade, devia ter feito isso com o Snape, mas acabei esquecendo)... O resto que tenha a ver com as outras personagens, as minhas, eu vou explicar. Aliás, a Justine defender o Snape eu explico nesse capítulo. **

**Ah, aliás, concordo plenamente que o Remus é o lobisomem mais fofo que existe... Ou melhor, um dos mais, se não meus personagens vão me atacar dizendo que a mamãe deles não os ama...**

**Obrigada pela review. ^^**

**Licença...**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 15.** Incidente com morcegos

Quando Remus e Agatha se aproximaram do local combinado com Sirius, encontraram-no chegando naquele exato momento junto de Lilian e James. A ruiva, notando a falta de alguém, olhou para os lados, como se Peter fosse saltar debaixo de uma pedra como o rato que era, mas ele não estava em lugar algum. Acabou sendo a primeira coisa a perguntar:

— E o outro?

— Pelo visto ele tinha uma detenção... — disse Sirius coçando atrás da cabeça — Tinha me esquecido que ele acabou caindo enquanto fugíamos do Filch ao explorar o castelo durante noite.

— Hm... — murmurou ela compreensivamente.

— Então, porque estamos todos aqui? — perguntou James, já curioso.

— Como vocês são os números um em pregar peças nos outros, quero uma ajuda para uma pequena vingança na Liza — disse Agatha, sorrindo como uma criança inocente, mas uma aura maligna flutuava por cima de sua cabeça assustadoramente — Eu sei que existe uma coisa que ela morre de medo nesse mundo e essa coisa é... — continuou sombriamente, fazendo suspense — Morcegos!

— Morcegos? A Eliza? — perguntou Sirius, perplexo.

— Sim. A tão "corajosa" Eliza tem medo de pequenos morcegos — riu Agatha — Descobri isso há alguns anos quando estávamos andando a noite pela escola e vimos uns pares deles voando por aí. A Eliza deu um gritinho e se escondeu atrás de mim.

A perplexidade invadiu todos os que estavam ouvindo. A idéia de Eliza temer alguma coisa parecia estranha aos ouvidos deles. Não que ela fosse a "Oh meu Deus corajosa garota", mas não demonstrava medos na frente de ninguém!

Agatha olhou para a cara deles e adicionou, rindo:

— Gente, ela é humana!

— Ah, não, morcegos são tão indefesos que isso soa estranho aos nossos ouvidos — disse Remus gentilmente.

— Oras, oras! Então que plano você tem? — indagou Sirius.

— Hm... Que tal se algum de nós, que por acaso é melhor que sejamos ou eu ou a Lilian, falemos para ela que um sonserino roubou nossas coisas, então quando estivermos indo para as masmorras, façamos vários morcegos criados por magia ataquem-na?

— Atacar mesmo? — perguntou Lilian, horrorizada — E eu não acredito que vocês me colocaram no meio de uma brincadeira! E Agatha, você? O que está havendo? Remus! Isso é culpa sua!

— Não! — exclamaram Remus e Agatha ao mesmo tempo.

— Jamais seria culpa dele! — choramingou Agatha, abraçando o braço de Remus.

— Então de quem seria? — perguntou Lilian, virando para olhar Sirius, o outro provável culpado.

— Está bem! A culpa é mesmo minha! — disse Sirius nervoso, ao perceber que Remus também estava fitando-o com uma cara de dó que dizia: "Por favor, diga a verdade ou eu estarei em perigo".

— Desculpe Remus — disse Lilian, pesarosamente, mas então se virou para Sirius, seriamente e começou o sermão — Você tem idéia de que está arrastando outra pobre vítima para o mau caminho?

— Ah, por favor, Lilian! Não seja tão certinha! — defendeu-se Sirius, ainda tentando esconder o verdadeiro motivo — Só deixe que façamos uma boa brincadeira!

— Isso não me é motivo ainda. Você está escondendo alguma coisa? — perguntou ela, desconfiada.

"_Nota mental: A Lilian possui o terceiro olho da verdade" _pensou Agatha, assustada. Primeiro havia percebido que ela gostava de Remus e ele dela, agora que Sirius estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— A Agatha só quer me ajudar, caramba! — disse ele, nervoso.

— Ah, você foi rejeitado de novo — compreendeu James — Então você quer que ele salve a Eliza dos morcegos depois, certo, Agatha?

— Sim — assentiu ela.

— Ah, agora entendo, então o Sirius foi rejeitado pela Eliza! — exclamou Lilian, esclarecida.

— Sim, o Sirius foi rejeitado de novo — assentiu Remus, com dó.

— Pobre Sirius... — disse Lilian, balançando a cabeça em sinal de "não".

— É... Coitadinho... — concordou Agatha.

— Querem parar? — gritou Sirius, vermelho — Sei que a intenção é boa, mas não estão ajudando em nada!

— Ah, desculpe, eu esqueci que você não gosta que falemos que você foi rejeitado — exclamou Agatha, colocando a mão em frente à boca ao perceber que havia feito aquilo mais uma vez.

— Hmpf! — resmungou ele, nervoso — Fale logo esse plano!

— Ah! Então... Vai ser assim...

Ela lhes explicou todo o plano que havia bolado mencionando o lugar onde cada um teria que ficar e agiria, aonde iriam se encontrar e outras coisas assim. O horário marcado para que Agatha começasse a agir era oito horas da noite, a partir daí, eles tinham todo o seu roteiro marcado sobre o que fazer. O plano não tinha falhas, com certeza daria certo.

As horas passaram rapidamente e, quando à hora marcada finalmente chegou, Agatha sabia que Eliza estaria arrumando as suas coisas para o dia seguinte e pegando as roupas para ir tomar banho, como sempre fazia. Vendo a amiga fazendo tudo exatamente como havia imaginado, Agatha se apressou e correu até a ela.

— Eliza! Eliza! Um sonserino... — disse Agatha, fingindo um choro muito bem ensaiado.

Eliza já se virou alarmada e pegou em seus ombros perguntando preocupadamente o que havia acontecido então Agatha continuou com seu teatro bem elaborado dizendo:

— Ele... Roubou a pena que eu ganhei de aniversário. Lembra que eu lhe disse que era uma pena rara de fênix? Ele a viu e veio atrás...

— Como assim? E aconteceu faz pouco tempo? Será que dá para ir atrás? Como ele é? — perguntou Eliza, quase não parando para tomar ar entre cada uma das perguntas, pensando que cada minuto era precioso demais para perder.

— Faz pouco tempo, acredito que ele ainda esteja voltando para o salão comunal... Na hora tentei me defender, mas ele me desarmou e jogou um feitiço em mim. Depois saiu correndo por outro corredor. Ajude-me, por favor! Ele é um garoto metido do terceiro ano, não sei o seu nome — disse ela, lembrando-se do garoto que haviam encontrado na carruagem para Hogsmeade. Não era nada demais, ele faria isso se tivesse a oportunidade e ela sabia disso.

— Vamos! Não vamos perder tempo! — gritou Eliza, pegando-a pelo pulso e a puxando. Enquanto a amiga olhava para frente e não para ela, Agatha não pôde esconder o sorrisinho de vitória que surgia em sua face.

Quando chegaram ao corredor que Agatha havia planejado, já se aproximando das masmorras, Sirius criou alguns morcegos que voaram por cima das cabeças delas, quase dando rasantes. Eliza soltou um grito tão assustado que Sirius levou um susto e teve que conter com muita dificuldade os risos para que não fosse descoberto se escondendo por trás de uma porta. Pela fresta ele via que Agatha estava interpretando tão bem o seu papel que não demonstrava nem um pouco que havia sido sua culpa e que estava se divertido em vê-la pagar por tê-la assustado tantas vezes. No dia que tivessem de fazer uma peça de teatro, ele com certeza a chamaria para o papel principal.

— Eliza, você está bem? — perguntou Agatha, fingindo preocupação.

— S-sim, o i-importa-tante agora é achar o... Sonseri-rino... — gaguejou Eliza, tentando demonstrar confiança.

— Certo, então vamos! — exclamou Agatha, encorajando Eliza.

Ao ver que Eliza havia se virado novamente e voltado a correr, puxando seu pulso junto, Agatha quase não conteve as risadas, mas fez o possível para manter sempre a sua cara de triste por ter perdido imaginariamente sua pena de fênix. Tudo aquilo era pelo bem de Sirius e principalmente: Pelo bem de sua vingança! Aquela era sua grande motivação! Apesar de querer muito ajudar seus amigos, era claro. Mas a brincadeira dos ratos ainda havia sido imperdoável!

Elas correram pelas escadarias que levavam para as masmorras como o planejado. Aquela seria à hora exata do combinado aonde viriam verdadeiramente os montes de morcegos. Como Agatha sabia que era aquele o momento, ela fingiu levar uma tropeçada e se soltou da mão de Eliza, fingindo ver ao longe alguém passar em frente à escadaria, que por acaso ela sabia que era Remus, assim ela empurrou Eliza para trás e gritou:

— Olhe lá ele! Vou pegá-lo!

E assim saiu correndo na frente, fazendo Eliza se desequilibrar e cair sentada na escada. Naquela hora, por baixo da capa da invisibilidade, James e Lilian jogaram os feitiços para que os morcegos aparecessem e, de repente, uma névoa deles estava voando para cima de Eliza, que começou a gritar tão alto que todos que estivessem por lá poderiam ouvir. Como sabiam que seria essa a atitude dela, James havia estado de olho no mapa do maroto até aquele momento para se certificar de que ninguém iria aparecer. Estava tudo correndo conforme o planejado até que ele percebeu outros nomes andando bem no fim da escadaria. Logo ao chegar ao andar debaixo, Remus e Agatha acabaram se deparando com aqueles dois pontos infelizes.

— Que barulheira é essa?

"_Droga! Sonserinos de verdade!"_ pensou Agatha, alarmada, mas ficou ainda mais assustada quando percebeu quem eram. Eram os dois sonserinos da carruagem, aqueles que com certeza começariam um duelo sem hesitar ao ver o casal de grifinórios que haviam feito ambos de tolos.

— Oras, oras! Não são aqueles nossos amiguinhos, Rick? — perguntou a garota, com muito sarcasmo.

— Sim, acho que eles vieram até aqui para terem o que realmente merecem. Como são bondosos — riu o namorado, tão sarcasticamente quando a menina.

Agatha sacou sua varinha quando viu que eles estavam ambos puxando algo de dentro de seus bolsos e Remus fez a mesma coisa. Não deveriam gastar suas palavras com eles, se era um duelo que queriam, era um duelo que teriam!

Enquanto lançavam seus feitiços e se defendiam contra os sonserinos, que, por sinal se mostravam realmente habilidosos para alunos do terceiro ano, Eliza ainda gritava no corredor. Sirius já estava descendo a escada para tirar o feitiço da cabeça dela, mas antes que ele chegasse, Eliza saiu correndo escadaria abaixo, levando consigo os morcegos, que haviam sido ordenados para voar sobre a cabeça dela. Foi então que ouviram que Agatha havia literalmente gritado o seu último feitiço, portanto, preocupados, James e Lilian correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando fizeram isso, em primeiro lugar: "se desconcentraram", algo que não podia ser feito naquele feitiço. Em segundo, James acabou pisando no pé de Lilian que se virou nervosa com ele dizendo: "Olhe onde pisa!", mas o segundo problema era que os animais seguiriam o estado de espírito do bruxo desconcentrado. Ou seja: Eliza estava sendo realmente atacada por morcegos agora.

Logo que sentiu uma primeira mordiscada em seu braço, Eliza deu um berro tão alto, que fez os morcegos se dispersarem um pouco, tudo bem no momento que ela chegou lá embaixo, então vendo outras vítimas, os morcegos voaram contra Agatha, Remus, os dois sonserinos e também Sirius, que estava chegando logo atrás. Daquela maneira acabara-se formando uma névoa de morcegos ao redor deles e, os primeiros que os atacaram, arrancaram as varinhas de suas mãos. Todos os presentes estavam com problemas sérios, para não dizer vulgarmente que estavam "ferrados".

— Tirem de cima de mim! — berrava Eliza, descontroladamente.

— Droga! Essas coisas roubaram minha varinha! — gritou a sonserina.

— Minha variiiiinha! — choramingou Agatha, como uma criança.

Para a sorte deles, outra pessoa aparecia perante toda aquela cena para gritar um contra-feitiço e voltar a ordem novamente:

— _Dispersus! _

Com o feitiço dessa pessoa todos os morcegos se transformaram em cinzas e caíram no chão, levando junto com eles as varinhas roubadas que caía cada uma bem em frente aos seus respectivos donos. Agatha se ajoelhou e pegou sua varinha a abraçando e dizendo:

— Ah! Nunca mais vamos nos separar novamente!

— Está bem, _Eliza_? — perguntou a pessoa, que havia lançado o feitiço, dando realce ao nome dela, querendo mostrar o seu descaso.

Agatha gelou ao perceber de quem era a voz.

— Muito obrigada, Justine! Você é minha grande salvadora! — gritou Eliza, como um cãozinho assustado, tornando visível agora para todos os outros que seus olhos haviam estado cheios de lágrimas.

— Vejo que seus tão amados _amigos _fizeram alguma coisa contra você — continuou Justine, sua voz emanando desgosto para todos os lados. Ela lançou um olhar feio para Sirius, mas mesmo sabendo que Agatha ainda estava lá, não se atrevia nem a olhar feio para ela, ignorava completamente a sua presença — E vocês dois, voltem já para os seus quartos ou verão o que vai acontecer com vocês! — berrou ela, olhando ameaçadoramente para os sonserinos, apontando sua varinha para eles.

Os dois trocaram olhares, assustados, e bateram em debandada. O poder de intimidação de Justine era impressionante...!

Eliza olhou ao seu redor, perplexa com as palavras de Justine, e viu que ao seu lado não se encontrava apenas Agatha, mas também Remus. E atrás dela, estava Sirius, junto com Lilian e James que vinham descendo as escadas. Mas a pessoa que encontrou o seu maior ódio foi Sirius, que sentiu sentia como se seu coração fosse arrancado para fora do peito.

— Você...! — começou ela tão enraivecida quanto James ao descobrir que seu patrono era um veado.

— E-.

— Não! — berrou Agatha, interrompendo Sirius, que tremia dos pés a cabeça — A culpa é minha!

— Agatha, todos sabem que a culpa não é sua — respondeu Eliza, extremamente sarcástica — Ele está com raiva de mim por que eu o rejeitei! — gritou ela, olhando para ele ainda com mais ódio — Isso tudo porque você acha que qualquer garota sairia com você e quando você se cansar, vai descartá-la, como fez com muitas outras. Vai me dizer que não faria isso?

Sirius não sabia o que dizer, no entanto ao olhar fundo nos olhos dela via algo por trás de toda aquela raiva, parecia uma espécie de tristeza, amargura... Aos poucos, as lágrimas voltaram as escorrer dos olhos dela, mas dessa vez não por medo, por algum sentimento que ele não sabia se era ódio ou tristeza.

— Eu... Não faria isso... — disse ele, sinceramente, olhando nos olhos dela.

— Então porque fez isso hoje? — perguntou ela, deixando transparecer sua tristeza.

— Porque eu... Queria te conquistar.

— Sério? Fazendo morcegos me atacar? — perguntou ela, rindo ironicamente.

— Não! O nosso plano era outro. Pedi ajuda para a Agatha e armamos isso, eu iria te ajudar quando os morcegos te atacassem... Mas então você correu para baixo e pelo visto mais imprevistos aconteceram e tudo saiu do controle. Por favor, me desculpe! Eu não faria nada para te magoar!

Eliza continuou a fitá-lo por um tempo, então levou a mão ao rosto e enxugou as próprias lágrimas, respirando fundo, como se tentasse se acalmar.

— Você não parece você, dizendo isso... — disse, evitando olhar para os olhos dele — Querer me assustar por vingança é mais a sua cara.

— Quem queria vingança não era eu... — respondeu ele, dando algumas risadinhas, fazendo Agatha corar, a maior culpada de tudo havia sido dela no final das contas — Mas por mais que não pareça comigo, é a verdade. Você as vezes faz com que eu acabe perdendo a noção das coisas, diferente de com todas as outras garotas que algum dia eu já conheci. Você é diferente delas. Por favor-.

— Acho que isso comprova que você gosta de mim então — disse Eliza, dando um sorriso meigo tão estranho aos seus lábios — Quem sabe eu te aceite...!

— Sério? — perguntou Sirius, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Sim, sério! — riu ela.

Como não se tratava de Remus, e sim de Sirius, ele logo a puxou em um beijo no mesmo momento. Agatha corou e olhou para o chão, envergonhada demais com a cena, mas então ouviu a voz de quem ela havia esquecido estar ali por conto de todos aqueles acontecimentos.

— Oh meu amor perfeito! — resmungou Justine, como se fizesse pouco caso da cena, então seu olhar cruzou com o de Agatha por um momento e ela fechou mais ainda a cara, tomando um caminho mais adentro das masmorras, provavelmente em busca da outra escada que saía de lá.

Agatha ficou desesperada, tinha que pedir desculpas, mas não sabia se aquele era o momento, não sabia o que dizer! Sabia que Justine estava _realmente_ MUITO nervosa com ela.

— É melhor você falar com alguém — sussurrou Remus, em seu ouvido, percebendo a situação.

— Mas o que eu-?

— Você saberá como se desculpar, apenas corra atrás dela antes que a perca de vista.

Como era ele que havia ordenado, ela se sentiu encorajada, sentindo como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e, assim, correu atrás de Justine, que ao perceber que ela estava correndo atrás dela, começou a correr também e assim começaram um jogo de pega-pega, onde Agatha estava quase a perder quando Justine tropeçou em um degrau da escadaria que já subia para a torre da corvinal.

— Droga, pare de correr! — gritou Agatha, finalmente conseguindo alcançá-la por conta do tombo.

— Não tenho nada a conversar com você! — resmungou Justine, nervosa.

— Pois é, mas eu tenho. Desculpa! — disse Agatha, nervosa com o modo como Justine estava falando com ela.

— E é você que está pedindo desculpas? — riu Justine ironicamente — A culpa não é minha de ter te dado um soco?

Aquela altura do campeonato Agatha não sabia dizer se Justine estava zombando dela ou estava dizendo a verdade, então como viu a dúvida estampada no rosto de Agatha, ela continuou:

— Eu tive metade da culpa. Não deveria ter protegido o Severus...

— E eu não deveria ter dito como se a culpa fosse sua. É claro que eu sei você jamais faria mal a Liza.

— Sim, eu só a odeio porque eu não tenho amigos e você é minha única amiga.

— Ah? — disse Agatha, arregalando os olhos — Ahhhh, então é por isso?

— Claro! — afirmou Justine como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Mas... Em todo caso, me desculpe.

— Ok, eu já ouvi. Já desculpei — disse Justine, sorrindo.

— Então, posso lhe perguntar mais uma coisa?

— Acho que sim — respondeu Justine, franzindo a sobrancelha.

— Porque você defendeu o Snape tão fervorosamente? — perguntou Agatha, curiosa.

— Bem, é algo meio estranho e... Complexo e... Você sabe... Eu fui atacada antes também, não fui? — perguntou ela, incrivelmente encabulada, apesar de que seu tom pálido de pele não tomava nem um leve tom avermelhado. Agatha assentiu por isso ela continuou — Isso iria querer dizer que ele me atacou também...

— E? — perguntou Agatha, notando uma longa pausa, como se Justine se relutasse a continuar.

— Não iria suportar ser atacada por ele.

— O que? — perguntou Agatha, sentindo que aquela conversa terminaria em uma descoberta estranha que ela não conseguia nem pensar ser verdade. Se fosse o que ela estava pensando...

— Ele é meu primo — confessou ela.

Agatha quase começou a rir. Toda aquela tensão só por aquilo? Quase perguntou por reflexo: "E era só isso?", pois já imaginava o pior. Já estava esperando que Justine dissesse: "Eu gosto dele" ou algo assim, mas para a sua surpresa, Justine continuou:

— E eu gosto dele.

— Gosta...? — perguntou ela, querendo saber naquela ocasião o verdadeiro significado daquela palavra de muito significados.

— Eu gosto dele, você entendeu. Eu sou apaixonada pelo meu próprio primo! Isso é estranho? É. Ele é um idiota? É. Talvez tenha sido ele? Tenha! Mas a idéia de que ELE me atacou faz eu me sentir... Faz eu me sentir... — disse Justine, segurando algumas lágrimas que pareciam brilhar mais em seu rosto do que no de outras pessoas devido a sua palidez — Eu não suporto o fato de poder ter sido ferida por ele. Eu já havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas quando você disse aquilo, me senti tão mal que... Não pude me conter.

— Deve ter sido difícil — disse Agatha, com compaixão. Não imaginava jamais aquilo sobre Justine... E, aliás, ela achava que a amiga tinha um gosto um pouco... Peculiar. Para não dizer que ela tinha um mau gosto. Como assim alguma pessoa na face daquele planeta poderia ter se apaixonado por Snape? Por aquele cara... Bem, era melhor não xingá-lo tanto em pensamentos, seria uma afronta a Justine...

— Quando eu era criança, eu sempre fui sozinha. Assim como ele, eu sempre morei em um vilarejo trouxa e todos jogavam até mesmo pedras em mim e me chamavam de esquisita, todas essas coisas. O único amigo que algum dia eu tive, foi ele. Apesar de que conforme ele foi crescendo, ele se afastou... Ele começou a me odiar depois... A única coisa que fez foi me proteger algumas vezes quando alguns sonserinos faziam brincadeiras comigo no primeiro ano. Isso antes de eu aprender a me defender... — disse Justine, abatida — Mas agora, eu sei me defender, então nunca mais falei com ele... — ela respirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos — Essa noite... Nas masmorras eu... Eu estava lá porque sempre... Sempre eu o vejo fazer a última patrulha do dia, como um monitor. Ele sempre sai para ver se não há alunos fora da cama antes das nove horas. Eu aprendi um feitiço desilusório então consigo ficar invisível para todos... É engraçado ele nunca ter me notado, mas não deveria notar isso...

Agatha segurou para si as palavras indelicadas que quase soltou: "Você realmente gosta dele...". Nunca imaginara que a veria chorar tanto como uma criança, alguém tão séria e complicada como ela muitas vezes lhe fizera pensar que não tinha sentimentos, não tinha emoções, mas mesmo assim... Acabara se apaixonando por uma das únicas pessoas que algum dia haviam sido boas com ela... Ela estava apenas se sentindo solitária, lhe parecia isso... Entretanto não estava sendo uma insensível ao pensar aquilo? Estava desvalorizando os sentimentos dela...! Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? Porque nem sempre as pessoas podiam ser felizes? Agatha tinha sorte de ter encontrado Remus, tinha sorte de ele gostar dela, mas e quanto a Justine? E Sirius que estivera triste até aquele momento por ter sido rejeitado? Mesmo que Eliza gostasse dele, nem sempre seria assim. E o pior de tudo era pensar no fato de que Remus poderia nem sempre estar ao lado dela...!

Agatha se agachou na escada, onde a amiga ainda se encontrava sentada após o tombo, e deu um abraço apertado nela. Justine recuou um pouco, mas como Agatha insistia em não soltá-la, acabou cedendo ao abraço, dizendo baixo:

— Tudo tem que ser tão injusto assim?

— Não posso te dizer. O mundo... É um lugar muito triste — respondeu Agatha com sinceridade — Mas sabe... Não se preocupe... Um dia o sofrimento passa. Um dia você aprende que toda dor tem fim, apesar de parecer que durará eternamente. Eu farei o possível para te ajudar... Se algum dia houver algo que esteja ao meu alcance, eu o farei de qualquer forma. Um dia nós poderemos sorrir juntas com verdadeira felicidade! Um dia você encontrará alguém que a amará do modo como você o ama e assim você será feliz. Até que esse dia chegue, pode chorar em meu ombro quantas vezes você necessitar.

— Espero... Ser capaz de acreditar no que você diz... — disse Justine, dando um breve sorriso enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

— Pode ter certeza, sei muito bem o que é não ver a luz no fim do túnel — riu Agatha dando de ombros.

— Já passou por isso? — perguntou Justine, curiosa.

— Por isso? Não... Passei por outros problemas... Eram muito diferentes, mas também muito complicados e tristes... Problemas familiares... — disse ela dando uma risadinha, tentando esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos e, assim, também amenizar os dela — Mas olhe para mim, hoje eu consigo sorrir! Não sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, no entanto tudo parece ter outra cor, o mundo tem um colorido muito bonito por estar perto de pessoas como você, Remus, Eliza...

— Pois é... — riu Justine — Só espero não acabar sendo alvo de uma de suas brincadeiras como a Eliza acabou sendo...

— Ah, pode deixar que não — espantou-se Agatha, empalidecendo — Não queria fazer Eliza chorar tanto! Só um pequeno susto!

— Ela... Mereceu — disse Justine, com um olhar distante — Bem, mas acho que está ficando tarde e se continuarmos aqui por muito tempo nós acabaremos sendo pegas pelo Filch e isso não será nada legal! Vou subindo agora, trate de voltar para o seu quarto também.

— Pode deixar capitã! — disse Agatha, se levantando e fazendo continência. Justine apenas respirou fundo e deu as costas, continuando seu caminho para a torre da corvinal.

— Agatha — chamou ela novamente, no meio do caminho, fazendo a amiga voltar a olhar para trás.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela, muito baixo — Por ouvir tudo o que eu tinha a dizer... Sinto como se meu coração pudesse respirar novamente por causa disso.

— Disponha — sorriu Agatha, dando um aceno — Te vejo amanhã.

— Até.

"_Nunca imaginei que Justine poderia ser tão simpática"_ riu Agatha.

Logo ao chegar ao salão comunal, Agatha percebeu que tudo estava silencioso e que todos com certeza já haviam ido dormir. Entrou devagar, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada em meio a pouca claridade que havia, mas levou uma surpresa ao ver que alguém ainda estava ali, sentando em frente à lareira, olhando para ela. Ela se aproximou devagar e, quando viu seu sorriso gentil, se jogou contra ele em um abraço sem pensar duas vezes. Quase gritou seu nome no processo.

— Remus!

— Fale mais baixo ou vai acordar todos! — exclamou ele, assustado. Sendo atirado para trás com ela caindo sobre seu peito.

— Desculpe — riu ela — Fiquei feliz de te ver aqui.

— Dizendo algo assim tão de repente? — perguntou ele, rindo também.

— Só me senti feliz de te ver...

"_Será que essa felicidade durará para sempre?"_ perguntou-se ela, abraçando-se bem forte a ele _"Será que eu algum dia serei tão infeliz como Justine?"_

— Ela te desculpou? — perguntou ele, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Sim — respondeu Agatha, alegre — Tenho minha amiga de volta.

— Fico feliz. Eu sabia que ela iria te perdoar...

— Só porque você me perdoaria? — riu ela.

— Hm... Talvez — disse ele, sorrindo — Você sabe o quanto eu te amo.

— Também te amo — respondeu ela, beijando-o — Te amo não importa o que aconteça.

"_Não importa o que...? Por mais que eu a ame e saiba como você se sente, também sei que não há como você amar um monstro eternamente"_ ele pensou pesarosamente.

A felicidade realmente poderia algum dia acabar...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 15**

**Pronto, terminado mais um. Não se preocupem porque o final será feliz, eu prometo! A Agatha não vai ser tão insensível quanto parece... Só isso por enquanto.**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	16. Capítulo 16: Detenção

**Nota:**** Como eu tinha esquecido que a cor dos olhos da Agatha eram azul-acinzentados, coloquei verdes no capítulo 14 ou 15 quando estava corrigindo... Irrelevante...**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 16.** Detenção.

Na manhã seguinte, quando todos estavam reunidos, contaram para Agatha que haviam levado uma detenção por terem sido pegos por Snape nas masmorras. Por muita sorte Agatha havia se safado junto com Justine ao ter saído atrás dela uns três minutos antes de Snape aparecer...

Sem que percebessem, o assunto da escola acabara virando: A detenção de Lilian. Todos que passavam pela monitora davam risadinhas e vários dos grifinórios, principalmente os mais velhos, davam batidinhas em seu ombro dizendo: "Lilian, você não é mais a mesma!" ou "Que coisa feia, deixando o palhaço do James causar má influência em você!". Era visível que aquilo a incomodava, contudo para manter a educação, ela ficava quieta e dava alguns sorrisinhos de desdém.

A detenção iria ocorrer às duas horas da tarde e, naquele horário, Eliza estava no dormitório, terminando de se arrumar. Ela olhou para Agatha, que dobrava algumas de suas roupas, e lhe deu um sorriso enorme que iluminava todo o seu rosto. Aquele não era um sorriso normal de quem estava indo para uma detenção...

— Estou saindo! Vejo você mais tarde! — sorriu ela, meio abobada. Não parecia mais a mesma Eliza.

— Hm... — murmurou Agatha, olhando para ela com um sorriso quase malicioso — Você não parece estar indo para uma detenção com toda essa felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

— Você sabe... — começou ela, ainda meio encabulada — Sirius está indo junto, então... Não vai ser tão ruim assim! Vejo você mais tarde, aproveite seu dia de folga, sua folgada que acabou se safando!

— Pois é! Hahaha. E obrigada por não me denunciar — agradeceu ela. Graças a Deus mesmo que não haviam dito nada sobre ela, Agatha tinha _tantas_ coisas para fazer ela que não sabia o que aconteceria se tivesse sido mandada para uma detenção!

— Claro que não te denunciaria — disse Eliza, não muito convincente. Agatha lhe lançou um olhar suspeito e, percebendo, Eliza adicionou — Você sabe como é... O Remus ficaria meio... Nervoso.

— Minha sorte que ele estava lá — exclamou Agatha, olhando para o céu e levantando as mãos para o alto — Cuide do meu Remus e... Er... "Boa" detenção. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer agora, então não irei com vocês até o campo de quadribol. Minhas coisas estão meio bagunçadas e mais tarde vou estudar um pouco.

— Uma detenção nunca é boa — resmungou Eliza — Te vejo mais tarde. Bom estudo.

Eliza deu as costas e desceu a escadaria de dois em dois degraus, parando rapidamente ao encontrar Sirius logo ao pé da torre, lhe cumprimentando com um leve beijo nos lábios. Remus continuou olhando para o dormitório, ainda com uma expectativa de que Agatha fosse descer junto, mas quando viu que mais ninguém descia, ficou decepcionado. Olhou para Eliza na esperança de alguma notícia de Agatha, no entanto Eliza estava tão concentrada em Sirius que nem percebia que ele olhava para ela. Pensou então em perguntar para Lilian, já que ela também era uma companheira de dormitório de Agatha, mas esta segunda estava muito concentrada em James. Sentiu como se uma solidão desigual batesse nas portas de seu coração... Por um momento teve o singelo pensamento talvez egoísta desejando que Agatha também tivesse levado uma detenção, afinal, ele não queria ficar sozinho com aqueles dois casais felizes.

"_O que é que eu estou pensando!"_ ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar de tal pensamento. Sua ruiva tinha muitas coisas importantes para fazer, por isso não havia descido, ele se lembrava de na noite passada ela choramingar muito dizendo que estava cheia de lição, muito atrasada com várias tarefas e cheia de dificuldades. Ele havia salvado-a de um dia de tormentos, tinha que estar feliz!

Para não se sentir mal, acabou esperando que todos os outros quatro passassem na sua frente, para que ficasse mais atrás, sozinho, e se manteve a certa distância deles, tentando passar como um ser invisível. Se ignorasse a presença dos outros quatro talvez a caminhada se tornasse interessante, ele não se lembraria de como se sentia solitário quando Agatha não estava por perto... Ninguém mais podia distraí-lo agora, já que Eliza e Sirius também estavam juntos. Aquela era uma sensação estranha sobre a qual nunca havia refletido antes. Um sentimento que o levava a pergunta mais cruel que nunca havia parado para pensar antes: O que seria dele sem Agatha? A idéia de ser rejeitado lhe pareceu terrivelmente horripilante. Eles eram felizes, não tinha que se preocupar com isso! Agatha gostava dele e ele a amava como jamais poderia amar outra pessoa. Eram felizes! Apesar de que... Pensando por outro lado... Quando Agatha se decepcionasse com ele – o que era inevitável – ele teria ainda a companhia de Peter. Não era o melhor de seus amigos, mas ainda era seu amigo, no entanto... Não poderia jamais substituir Agatha. Ninguém podia.

Quando entraram pela porta do vestiário de quadribol começaram a ouvir um barulho de conversas e gargalhadas. As vozes eram todas secas e irônicas, como uma reunião de vilões novos demais. Os cinco amigos pararam, olharam as suas voltas e ficaram paralisados ao perceber que aquele era o dia de treino da sonserina. Pelo visto eles não tiravam folga nem mesmo depois de uma derrota tão humilhante como a que havia ocorrido há dois meses.

— Oras, oras! Se não é o Potterzinho e seu bando de panacas em detenção — zombou o líder do time da sonserina. Mas é claro que eles não estavam lá para treinar, estavam ali era para infernizar mais ainda sua detenção. Não era um treino normal.

Não demorou muito para que James já tivesse se metido em uma discussão com o líder, ignorando completamente a desaprovação de Lilian, que era totalmente contra a violência desnecessária, mas Sirius e Eliza estavam ao lado dele na discussão. Remus ficou para trás, não tomando partido nem de James, nem de Lilian. Esperou que a discussão acabasse. Não estava com humor para discutir, aliás, sempre preferia ficar um pouco para trás quando eles brigavam.

— Remus, faça alguma coisa também! — disse Lilian, exasperada.

— O que? — perguntou ele distraidamente, olhando-a com uma expressão de desconforto.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ela, preocupada.

Os outros três amigos se viraram imediatamente ao ouvir a pergunta dela. Aquilo era tudo de que ele _não_ precisava. Vendo James parar no meio de uma frase para se virar para ele, fez todos os sonserinos voltarem suas atenções para ele também e, de repente, ele havia se tornado o ilustre e infeliz centro das atenções.

— Olhem! O garoto lobisomem também está aqui — riu um sonserino — Ouvi dizer que ele se meteu em uma briga com a minha irmã mais nova.

— Parem com essas suposições ridículas — retrucou James asperamente, já abrindo defesa para o apelido do amigo.

— O que? Você acha que ele não é um lobisomem? — riu o líder — Oras, vamos. Sabemos que há um filho de lobisomem nessa escola.

— Não sejam ridículos. Não há nenhuma pessoa assim por aqui! — defendeu Sirius.

Ele sabia que os amigos estavam com as melhores das intenções, mas ele _realmente_ preferiria que eles tivessem ficado quietos e tivessem deixado o apelido passar. Defender parecia mais a atitude de quem queria acobertar a verdade... Se aquela informação pudesse vazar...! Não queria pensar nem em metade das conseqüências.

— Não há? Não acredito que não sabem sobre os alunos de sua própria casa! E ainda por cima de seus próprios "amigos"! — a discussão parecia se tornar cada vez mais divertida para o time da Sonserina. Haviam encontrado uma maneira perfeita para colocar ódio nos olhos de James. O prazer daquelas víboras era realmente esnobar a vida dos outros.

— Cala essa boca! — rosnou Sirius — Como vocês podem ter a ousadia de falar isso de nosso amigo?

— Talvez porque vocês sejam burros demais para perceber. Temos provas de que o pai de uma das crianças da grifinória é um lobisomem. É lógico que seu filho também seria!

Um dos jovens que estava logo atrás dele pareceu ter seu sorriso desaparecendo no mesmo momento. Então sussurrou algo baixinho para seu capitão e o capitão fez uma cara de desdém, exclamando sem intenção:

— Uma filha? Oras, isso é ridículo! Sabemos quem é o lobisomem dessa escola.

Ele se virou novamente para olhar James e deu mais um sorriso sarcástico.

— Espero que tenham um ótimo dia de limpeza — acrescentou virando-se e entrando no campo.

Quando os membros do time saíram de suas posições no vestiário, que mais parecia a posição estratégica da "muralha de acobertamento" de suas badernas, ficou visível para os cinco amigos um dos motivos pelos quais o capitão estava tão feliz e satisfeito. Aquelas cobras haviam deixado para trás uma pilha de lixo sem tamanho e ali se incluíam desde várias embalagens de aperitivos a até pedaços de frutas esmagados no chão. Seria um longo e pesado dia...

Começaram limpando o vestiário por mais de uma hora, então subiram e limparam as arquibancadas, sempre atentos aos balaços que de vez em quando voavam em suas direções e quase os atingiam. Por pouco Remus não levou um no meio de sua nuca. Aquele dia parecia que não iria terminar nunca!

A tarde foi chegando e o sol começou a baixar no horizonte, dando lugar a lua quase cheia que começava a subir no céu com toda a sua resplendorosa beleza. O treino dos sonserinos parecia também que não iria acabar nunca, paravam de vez em quando e ficavam apenas flutuando em suas vassouras em um circulo, assistindo aos grifinórios fazendo a limpeza da enorme arquibancada, seus risos ecoavam por todo o estádio.

Remus olhou para eles cheio de desgosto e resolveu dar uma breve pausa para usar o banheiro, então desceu correndo para o vestiário, para que seus amigos não dissessem que estava vagabundando quando voltasse, mas quando estava para voltar para o seu trabalho, ouviu algumas vozes que pareciam sussurrar, cautelosas, como se aquele segredo fosse perigoso que alguém descobrisse, portanto se escondeu atrás da porta e ficou em silêncio, escutando com atenção.

— Não se esqueça que a próxima reunião é na próxima lua cheia! — resmungou o garoto, cuja voz Remus reconheceu como sendo de um dos rapazes daquela reunião que haviam escutado. Seu estômago se embrulhou quando lembrou se do que eles disseram naquela reunião, pensando em como já estavam planejando atacá-lo.

— Eu sei, é que não sabemos ainda como agir.

— Ataquem qualquer um! Peguem um da Lufa-Lufa, já que são mais fracos, ou tente qualquer um da grifinória, qualquer um dessas casas são traidores de sangue.

— Que tal o lobisomem?

— Eu já lhe disse que a criança é uma garota!

— Mas não há dúvidas de que é ele! — retrucou o capitão, nervoso.

— Faça como quiser. Eu já arrumei minha vítima e acho melhor que você ataque um da Lufa-Lufa, porque já tenho meus olhos em um da Grifinória — respondeu o outro, rispidamente — Com licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

Remus ouviu os passos do primeiro se retirando, mas continuou parado em seu lugar, quase prendendo a respiração para não ser descoberto. Já havia percebido que aquele capitão estava realmente almejando o seu sangue... Só não imaginara que fosse tanto!

Pouco tempo passou e ele finalmente ouviu os passos que provavelmente eram o do capitão, que se retirava. Esperou mais uns dez minutos após ele deixar de ouvir os passos, então abriu a porta, confiante de que não encontraria ninguém, e se deparou com alguém, encarando-o. Deu um salto para trás, com muito medo, mas se acalmou ao ver a cara familiar de James.

— Fugindo do trabalho... Que coisa feia!

— Você quase me matou de susto — repreendeu Remus.

— E você nos deixou trabalhando sozinhos — resmungou James — Já acabamos. Podemos voltar. Vamos.

— Eu ouvi uma conversa, por isso não havia voltado até agora, estava com medo de que eles ainda estivessem no vestiário para ter certeza de que ninguém havia ouvido. Contarei-lhes tudo quando chegarmos no salão comunal.

— Está certo... — concordou James, curioso.

Eles tomaram o caminho de volta, parando para comer alguma coisa no salão principal, e depois subiram para o salão comunal. Estavam todos exaustos, sonhando com um banho bem quente e relaxante. Mas também... Remus não podia deixar de sonhar que Agatha estivesse o esperando, podia? Ele estava com tanto medo de não encontrá-la a sua espera...

Ao chegarem ao retrato, James disse a senha e todos eles entraram. Remus se apressou tentando passar na frente de todos para chegar o mais rápido possível. Ele podia estar com medo, mas a expectativa o consumia. A ansiedade o matava. Ao ver o salão, seu coração se encheu de um agradável calor e era como se um peso enorme que estava sobre seus ombros estivesse acabado de desaparecer. Estava tão leve... Ela estava bem ali, deitada em um sofá de três lugares, abraçando um livro de poções que ele havia lhe emprestado. Os olhos azul-acinzentados dela estavam fechados e seu corpo estava imóvel; a única coisa que mexia sua barriga conforme respirava. Estava imersa em um sono profundo.

Um sorriso doce preencheu o rosto dele e por pouco que Sirius não usou aquilo para tirar o sarro de sua cara; só não o fez porque Eliza pegou em sua mão e fez sinal para que ele subisse e ignorasse. Talvez Remus merecesse ter seu tempo de felicidade sem ser perturbado.

Ele esperou um tempinho, observando-a para ver se ela não iria acordar, mas estava em um sono muito pesado. Isso deu um tempo a ele para que subisse e tomasse um banho, assim como todos os outros, então voltasse lá para baixo, como havia prometido com os outros para contar o que havia ouvido no vestiário do campo de quadribol.

Por razões óbvias, Remus foi o primeiro a acabar o banho e descer para o ponto de encontro, que, por acaso, era bem onde Agatha estava dormindo. Ele estava louco para acordá-la e poder passar algum tempo com ela depois de um dia tão estressante e deprimente. Como havia imaginado que aconteceria ao chegar lá, ela ainda se encontrava em um sono profundo, esparramada no sofá. Seu rosto era tão angelical quando estava adormecida...! Ele só havia visto aquela expressão no rosto dela uma vez na vida. Em uma noite de natal quando eram mais novos... Era uma expressão de eterna paz. Tinha até dó de acordá-la. Talvez devesse aproveitar para olhar para seu rosto sem que ela lhe dissesse que aquilo era incômodo e que a deixava envergonhada. Deixaria que ela dormisse mais um pouco enquanto os outros não chegavam, enquanto isso poderia passar seu tempo olhando para ela. Ele passou sua mão pelos cabelos dela, acariciando sua cabeça gentilmente, e ela pareceu dar um leve sorriso enquanto dormia, mas o sorriso desapareceu completamente quando ele afastou sua mão novamente. Ela pareceu de repente muito triste, e inimaginavelmente, começou a choramingar:

— Mamãe... Por favor... Não morra...

Ele se assustou e a balançou rapidamente para acordá-la. Não podia ficar quieto deixando que ela tivesse um pesadelo que a fizesse chorar! Agatha abriu seus olhos devagar e olhou para ele, muito entristecida, dizendo:

— Mamãe...

—Foi um sonho... Só um sonho... — disse ele, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Sua mente parecia uma folha de papel trouxa, muito branca.

Agatha mordeu os lábios para engolir os soluços e o abraçou, começando a chorar imediatamente. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e a abraçou de volta, mais apertado do que nunca. Não sabia o que dizer... Não sabia por que ela chorava, não sabia o que estava errado. Só sabia que era um pesadelo, mas nem disso tinha muita certeza porque existem sempre aqueles pesadelos que são uma repetição fiel e até piorada dos dias mais tenebrosos de seu passado... Os dias mais tristes do qual se tem recordação...

Em pouco tempo, todos começaram a chegar e se assustaram ao deparar-se com ela chorando. Remus ficou imediatamente sem-graça, imaginando que eles estivessem pensando que a culpa havia sido dele, mas ao ouvir a voz de Eliza, Agatha deu um salto e fingiu um sorriso.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Eliza.

— Nada, só tive um pesadelo ruim — mentiu Agatha, convincentemente — Mas o Remus me deixou feliz — acrescentou ela, olhando-o com ternura.

Ele tentou sorrir, para acompanhar a mentira dela, mas não conseguiu fazer nada além de mostrar um sorriso amarelo.

— Hm... Entendo — disse Eliza, mais para ela mesma do que para Agatha. Remus podia perceber que pela cara de Eliza que não era a primeira vez que ouvia falar de algo assim...

— E aí, o que tinha para conversar? — perguntou James, soltando seu corpo em um sofá ao lado.

Todos os outros se sentaram também em alguns sofás e poltronas ali, com exceção de Eliza, que se sentou apoiada ao sofá, perto de Agatha, provavelmente por estar preocupada com ela. Apesar de Agatha já estar com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, não demonstrando um mínimo sinal de tristeza. Ele sem perceber acabou parando para pensar em quantos sorrisos falsos como aquele ela já dera... Agora que a via sorrindo, parecia que muitos deles eram nada mais do que tentativas de demonstrar uma felicidade inexistente.

— Então? — perguntou Sirius, mais uma vez, percebendo que Remus estava distante demais para lembrar que era ele quem deveria explicar as coisas.

— Quando eu estava lá no vestiário, ouvi uma conversa suspeita entre dois sonserinos que eu reconheci na hora como a voz dos caras daquela reunião.

— O que? E quem são eles? — perguntou Agatha, chocada.

— Um deles é o capitão do time da sonserina e o outro é um magrelo baixinho com um olhar maligno. Ele é meio moreno... Era ele aquele que falava com o comensal como se fosse o líder de todos os outros.

— Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com aquele capitão — resmungou Sirius, rosnando como um cachorro.

— Sirius, você fala que há algo de errado com _todos_ os sonserinos — corrigiu James, não contendo a piadinha.

— Sim, mas aquele capitão em especial! — retrucou Sirius, aborrecido.

Um silêncio se estendeu pela sala. A convicção de Sirius teria soado até que meio engraçada em alguma outra situação, mas não naquela. Aquela foi o selo de um silêncio que se estendeu por um tempo de reflexão até que James finalmente partiu o silêncio.

— E o que eles planejam agora?

— Atacar "traidores de sangue" — respondeu Remus, de cabeça baixa.

— Como assim? Isso é ridículo! — rosnou Sirius — Eles querem acabar com escola inteira? Primeiro eles nos vieram com o papo de nascidos trouxas, agora com traidores de sangue? Nada está bom para eles!

— Eu duvido que algo esteja bom para comensais da morte — concordou Eliza.

— A não ser vangloriar o seu querido Você-sabe-quem — complementou Agatha, meio morta.

"_O que está acontecendo com ela?_" perguntou-se Remus, preocupado, tentando confortá-la ao colocar seu braço ao redor dos ombros finos dela e puxá-la para perto de si. Ela caía como um boneco e não fazia nem ao menos um movimento para empurrá-lo, era uma perfeita marionete pequena e indefesa. _"Eu queria poder saber... Mais sobre o passado dela"_.

— E mais alguma informação? — perguntou Lilian, após algum tempo de hesitação no qual eles acharam chato de dizer alguma coisa devido ao modo como Agatha estava e como ele se preocupava com ela.

— A próxima reunião... Será na próxima lua cheia — respondeu Remus, ocultando as informações que ele sabia que não eram necessárias de se dizer. Ser um lobisomem era problema dele e o perigo que corria por ser, também. Ninguém mais tinha a ver com aquilo a não ser ele, portanto se preocuparia sozinho. Sem contar que... Se contasse na frente de todos eles, Agatha e Eliza... Ficariam sabendo. Apesar de que Sirius talvez já tivesse até contado a Eliza naquela tarde por causa da discussão com o time de sonserinos. Ou Sirius ou James deixariam escapar um: "Desgraçados! Remus, como você pode aguentar que façam isso com você?". O único problema ainda era... Perder Agatha.

Estava meio atrasada e com uma reação meio retardada aos fatos, mas Agatha deu um salto e enrijeceu. Remus olhou curiosamente quando finalmente percebeu um movimento da casca vazia que segurava em seus braços. O medo era da reunião ou... Da lua cheia? Sua respiração começou a acelerar pelo medo de ouvir a resposta. Mas quem mais teria medo da lua cheia a não ser ele?

— Você disse... Lua cheia? — perguntou Agatha fracamente.

Porque tudo estava conspirando contra ele naquele dia?

— Sim... — afirmou Remus, trêmulo, e sentiu o mesmo tremor começando a aparecer no corpo de Agatha.

— Eles não têm medo... De lobisomens? — perguntou ela.

Todos os presentes enrijeceram inclusive Eliza. Sirius olhou para ela em pânico e ela retribuiu da mesma maneira. Ambos sabiam de algo que Remus desconhecia, ele percebeu rápido ao ver o olhar de Sirius, apesar de não poder ver a cara de Eliza já que ela estava com a nuca de frente para ele tornando impossível que ele visse seu rosto.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a resposta se engasgou no fundo de sua garganta bloqueando qualquer som que pudesse omitir. Não podia ser verdade... Agatha realmente estava daquela maneira por causa da idéia de _pensar_ em lobisomens? O que faria ela se soubesse que estava abraçada a um? Ele tirou rapidamente seu braço dos ombros dela e se afastou consideravelmente, sentindo um pesar atingi-lo com a intensidade de toneladas sufocantes.

— Agatha, sabe como os comensais são monstros, eles devem imaginar que lobisomens não passam de meros cachorrinhos! — disse Eliza, fingindo uma risadinha, apesar de seu rosto estar ficando tão branco quanto o de Justine, mas não tão branco quanto o que Remus havia se tornado. Era inacreditável o fato de ele ainda não ter desmaiado.

— Lobisomens não são cachorrinhos! — brigou Agatha, abaixando a cabeça e abraçando os próprios braços — Lobisomens são... São odiosos.

— Não precisa ser tão radical. Vamos Agatha. Eu sei que você só tem medo deles, mas-.

— Não brinque comigo! — interrompeu Agatha, revoltada com o "pacifismo" de Eliza. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela sabia o quanto Agatha odiava lobisomens e o quanto ela tinha medo deles. Quem era ela para lhe dizer o contrário? Quem era ela para entender a dor que_ ela_ sentia? — Você não sabe de nada... _De nada_!

— Agatha, por favor... Não! — implorou Eliza.

— O que há com você? Já chega! Eu odeio, definitivamente _odeio_ lobisomens.

Com essas palavras, Agatha se levantou, correndo para seu dormitório, deixando para trás os olhares pasmos de todos os outros cinco que restaram na sala.

— Remus...! — chamou Eliza desesperadamente, tentando arrumar alguma maneira de confortá-lo, mas ele permanecia com o olhar imutável e chocado.

"_Agatha... Me odeia"_ pensava ele, repetindo mais de mil vezes em sua mente e ouvindo novamente a voz dela como se fosse um disco quebrado que só repetisse a mesma coisa de novo e de novo. _Ele_ estava quebrado.

— Remus, eu acredito que a Agatha pode-.

— Ela me odeia — ele interrompeu secamente, se levantando em um ato muito rápido e objetivo. Retirou-se da sala como um robô, até sumir na escadaria do dormitório masculino, deixando para trás os amigos tão pasmos e assustados quanto eles.

— Eliza... — disse Sirius, pegando na mão dela, ainda tentando pensar no que dizer ou em algo que pudesse tentar formular para acabar com aquela situação.

— Agatha... Estava chorando... — disse ela, estaticamente, mas logo em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um tapa fraco na própria cabeça, demonstrando irritação — O que há com aquela menina? Droga... Se ao menos ela entendesse a gravidade da situação...!

— Você acha que ela entenderia? — perguntou Sirius, assustado — Quando você mencionou, eu não imaginei que fosse-

— Tanto? — perguntou Eliza, suspirando — Essa menina trêmula e começa a chorar durante todas as noites de lua cheia só por ouvir os uivos! Sirius... Infelizmente, eu temo pelo pior...

— Então você que me perdoe, mas ela terá que pagar pelas conseqüências se isso acontecer, com toda a certeza — murmurou Sirius seriamente, levantando-se em seguida e seguindo para o quarto com o intuito de dar uma olhada no estado de Remus. Ele que não deixaria que qualquer idiota preconceituosa pudesse sair ilesa se terminasse com uma atitude daquelas depois de saber a verdade...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 16.**

**N/A: Juro! NÃO ODEIEM A AGATHA, ela não é tão ruim assim! Juro mesmo! x.x Se ela desprezasse o Remus até eu ficaria com ódio dela!**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	17. Capítulo 17: O começo

**Então... Aqui está a continuação. Isso é, se alguém ainda ler a fanfic depois do último capítulo.... (Alguém além do Vitor......).**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence, se não meu amado Remus não teria se ferrado no fim da série... ¬¬ _

* * *

**Capítulo 17. **O começo.

A noite pareceu durar uma eternidade para Remus e não importava o quanto seus amigos tentassem conversar com ele, ele lhes mandava ir embora. Não queria conversar, queria ficar sozinho... Queria "aproveitar" sozinho o pior dia de sua vida. Como poderia olhar nos olhos de Agatha? Essa era a última coisa que conseguiria... Fugiria dela. Fugiria até que suas lágrimas secassem e seus sentimentos congelassem. Assim poderia olhar novamente nos olhos dela e lhe dizer a verdade sem se magoar. Mesmo que o dia no qual ele fosse capaz de esquecê-la nunca chegasse...

Por sorte a lua cheia seria no dia seguinte e isso lhe daria um dia de falta sem compromissos. Quanto ao dia seguinte... Não agüentaria levantar de sua cama para encarar um dia onde todos podiam ser felizes... Todos exceto ele.

=====xx=====

A manhã estava ensolarada e, apesar de toda a discussão da noite anterior e todo o sofrimento que seu pesadelo lhe causara, Agatha levantou com uma nova disposição para começar um novo dia. Ela desceu as escadarias o mais rápido que pôde para encontrar Remus, que sempre estava lhe esperando na porta, mas ele não estava lá. Era estranho... Talvez tivesse dormido um pouco mais por estar cansado por causa do dia anterior. Decidiu esperar um pouco, para ver se ele aparecia, no entanto todos desceram e ele não aparecia...

Sua última esperança era perguntar para alguém que soubesse alguma coisa sobre ele... Acabou por parar olhando desesperadamente para a porta do dormitório masculino, como uma idiota, esperando que James saísse. Vários alunos saíram dos dormitórios, dando algumas risadinhas dela e batidinhas amigáveis em suas costas, mas apesar de parecer uma louca, continuou esperando. Mais ou menos uns dez minutos depois a figura que esperava apareceu, seus óculos cintilando na luz do sol. Ela o abordou logo que seu pé atingiu o mesmo chão que ela pisava e começou a enchê-lo de perguntas.

— James! James! Onde está Remus? Ele está doente? Está machucado? Está mal? Qualquer coisa?

James lhe olhou com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Parecia algum tipo de raiva, não conseguia entender... Só sabia que ele parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa.

— O Remus... Está meio doente — informou James, nem um pouco convincente.

— Como assim? Ele estava bem até ontem! — exclamou ela, desconfiada.

— Desculpe Agatha, mas estou meio atrasado. Licença — disse James, se afastando a passadas largas e rápidas.

Agatha não entendeu todo aquele problema. Havia começado a pensar que... Talvez a choradeira dela... Tudo aquilo haviam deixado Remus nervoso com ela? Ou talvez... Ele não quisesse proximidade com um bebê chorão como ela. Ou pior, e se ela tivesse falado alguma coisa totalmente inconveniente sobre sua família enquanto dormia? E se ele... Não fosse tão cheio de bondade quanto parecia? E se ela tivesse falado alguma coisa sobre seu pai enquanto dormia? Ele não poderia estar ignorando-a por causa disso! Não Remus, não ele! Continuou a olhar desesperadamente para o dormitório, mas não havia sinal algum dele. Decidiu descer para o café da manhã mesmo sem ele e colocou em sua cabeça que se ele já estivesse lá, ele realmente pensava aquilo dela ou ela realmente havia dito alguma coisa, mas se não estivesse... Talvez algo ruim estivesse acontecendo sem o seu conhecimento. A idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Viu-se olhando para todos os lados quando chegou ao café da manhã, mas ele não estava lá, por mais que procurasse. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo um tipo de alívio e ao mesmo tempo um grande desconforto, então acabou se sentando ao lado de Eliza, Sirius e dos outros, que ao verem-na pareceram trocar alguns olhares nervosos. É claro que aquilo não lhe passaria despercebido, mas ela não queria perguntar... Sabia que a resposta seria a mesma mentira. Apesar de tudo, Eliza lhe deu um "bom dia" amigável e de certa forma parecia olhá-la com compaixão. Aquilo tudo parecia levá-la diretamente a uma conclusão que decidiu não autorizar a si mesma a pensar. Esperaria mais um tempo.

O dia todo se passou inquieto e insuportável, em lugar algum ela via sinal dele. Tentou ir à ala hospitalar para ver se ele estava _mesmo _doente e tivesse passado o dia lá, entretanto só havia um aluno na ala e era um do primeiro ano que havia feito um feitiço errado e parado com a cara azul cheia de bolhas.

Uma tristeza incontestável a dominava. Eliza, agora que tinha Sirius, não lhe dava mais atenção e quanto a Lilian e a James, nunca havia sido tão amiga assim deles, sempre haviam sido meio distantes por mais próximos que estivessem. Peter não era alguém com quem ela tinha vontade de conversar e sem Remus... Ela estava praticamente só. Só havia mais uma pessoa que ela podia contar para conversar...

— Agatha? O que faz aqui em frente à ala hospitalar? Doente? — perguntou alguém, aparecendo de repente em frente a ela sem ela nem ao menos ter percebido em meio aos seus pensamentos.

— Ju-Justine? Meu Deus! Havia pensado em você agora mesmo! — exclamou ela, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de felicidade.

— Que cara de morte, o que há com você? — perguntou Justine, assustada, dando batidinhas leves no rosto de Agatha — Você está pálida e seus olhos estão meio... Vermelhos.

— O Remus... Meio que... Sumiu — respondeu Agatha com incerteza. Até aquele momento não havia percebido como estava se segurando para não chorar. Ela era tão fraca!

— Como assim sumiu? — indagou Justine, percebendo a incerteza na voz e Agatha — Ele não largou de você largou? Ai dele se largou... — ela rosnou, cerrando os punhos e fazendo uma cara de muito ódio.

— Não! Não precisa fique assim com o Remus... Ele... Ele...!

Justine espantou-se ao ver todo aquele desespero de Agatha e começou a rir descontroladamente. Era estranho vê-la rindo tanto. Justine costumava ser tão fria e fechada que não parecia a mesma pessoa com aquele sorriso tão grande em seu rosto.

— Tem tanto medo assim de mim? — riu ela, se acalmando aos poucos — Está tudo bem. Só não quero que... Você sabe... Passe por um sofrimento como... — ela interrompeu a frase, olhando para baixo, como se terminar a frase já fosse algo doloroso demais. Agatha entendeu o recado então já foi logo respondendo.

— Eu sei. Obrigada Justin, você é uma boa amiga.

— Eu sei — disse ela convencidamente, mas seu sorriso desapareceu aos poucos e ela confessou humildemente — Nem tanto. Se realmente fosse, estaria rodeada de pessoas. Ao contrário disso, magoei a única que tinha.

— Não foi nada. Você sabe disso — riu Agatha — Mas está meio diferente depois de tudo.

— Tirar aquilo do meu peito foi... Revigorante — ela riu, sorrindo novamente, um fato que estava começando a ser muito assustador para Agatha — Mas... Quer conversar um pouco?

— Sim. Seria uma boa idéia — confessou Agatha. Então elas partiram pelo corredor, falando bem baixo para que os ouvidos curiosos não se metessem na vida alheia de outras pessoas e a conversa não se espalhasse para o resto da escola — Hoje de manhã o Remus não estava me esperando quando eu desci para o dormitório.

— Esperar para descer juntos... Que coisa de namorados felizes... — resmungou Justine, rolando os olhos.

— Quer me deixar falar? — reclamou Agatha.

— Desculpe, eu não me pude me conter. Continue.

Agatha respirou fundo, se perguntando se conversar sobre o assunto realmente faria bem a ela, já que falar sobre sentimentos nunca fora seu forte, mas continuou:

— Então eu perguntei a James o que aconteceu e ele falou que o Remus estava doente, mas de uma maneira como se escondesse algo e não quisesse realmente tocar no assunto. Por fim eles me olhavam estranho sempre que eu os via e o Remus acabou não aparecendo em nenhuma aula do dia... Eu não sei Justine... Eu tenho tanto medo de que... Possa ter feito algo errado!

— Você não se lembra de nada? — perguntou Justine, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

— Eu não sei... A única coisa que eu consigo pensar é no fato de que eu estava dormindo quando ele chegou perto de mim e... Naquele sonho... Eu acabei revivendo... Um dia terrível em minha vida... — ela respirou fundo, olhando para cima — Eu acordei chorando muito e me mostrando uma criança fraca e inútil na frente dele... Eu pensei que talvez-

— Por favor, olha para a cara dele Agatha, você acha que ele ligaria para uma menina chorando em seu ombro? Principalmente você! Eu vejo o modo como ele te olha, como se fosse uma pedra preciosa.

— Ele me olha assim? — perguntou Agatha, abrindo um sorriso tão espontâneo que nem parecia que havia estado quase chorando de preocupação.

— Sim — disse Justine, rolando os olhos para o sorriso dela — Ele gosta muito de você! Agatha, não tem mais nada? Olhe, eu não conheço aquele rapaz direito, mas ele te olha assim desde que nos conhecemos. Eu duvido que ele seja capaz de fazer algo que pudesse te machucar, isso a não ser que você o fizesse se machucar demais...

— Mas... Como eu poderia tê-lo... Machucado...? — perguntou-se Agatha, levando a mão à cabeça e levantando sua longa franja vermelha que quase caía sobre seu olho. Sua preocupação passando rapidamente para alguma coisa que havia feita, mas seus pensamentos voltando a desviar-se para seu problema de falar enquanto dormia. Aquele era o pior defeito que poderia existir em uma pessoa, falar enquanto dormia! Pelo menos sim para aqueles que tinham algo para esconder... — Para falar a verdade, há outra coisa que eu pensei que pudesse ser capaz de fazê-lo ficar assim... Mas...

— E o que seria? — perguntou Justine curiosa com a súbita palidez no rosto de Agatha.

— Eu posso ter revelado alguma coisa também sobre aquela noite que pudesse fazê-lo temer a mim... Temer a minha família... Justine, você acredita que o Remus pudesse...

— Pudesse? — encorajou Justine, percebendo que ela havia interrompido a frase como se não fosse capaz de falar.

— N-Nada... Não é nada. Acho que só é besteira minha. Tudo voltará ao normal, só eu que sou uma idiota que acaba conduzindo o pensamento para conclusões ridículas — riu ela.

"_Menina louca"_ pensou Justine, entortando a boca em incredibilidade.

"_Eu estou certa... É besteira minha. Só pode ser besteira minha. Não tem como eu ter dito aquilo dormindo... Não tem como. Não tem como... Mas será que... Remus me odiaria se soubesse a verdade?"_ pensou ela, encolhendo os ombros e mordendo os lábios em agonia _"Eu sempre estive tão feliz que jamais havia parado para pensar nisso... Talvez meu destino não seja poder estar ao lado de alguém que eu amo... Não há como alguém entender que não sou filha de um... Assassino..."._

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 17**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	18. Capítulo 18: Pesadelo

**Vou tentar com todas as minhas forças terminar essa fanfic antes das minhas aulas começarem, ou seja, se tudo correr bem, acabarei antes do dia primeiro de março. Mas como eu estou sempre me atrasando com tudo... Não esperem demais.**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter não me pertecence._

* * *

**Capítulo 18. **Pesadelo

O dia seguinte tornou-se insuportável logo que a manhã raiou e Agatha percebeu que Remus não estava lá a esperando e também não estava em lugar algum da escola. Novamente...

O que mais a preocupava era que, como na manhã anterior, Eliza, Lilian, Sirius e James pareciam estranhos, compreensivos e de certa forma... Ofensivos. Principalmente Sirius, que parecia culpá-la por alguma coisa, querendo aniquilá-la a cada respirada que ela dava, a cada sinal de vida que demonstrava.

Ela tentou ignorar os olhares deles e logo que teve a primeira oportunidade, fugiu e correu para Justine, como jamais imaginara que poderia fazer. Ela jamais havia imaginado que a tão fria corvinal pudesse ser algum dia tão compreensível e amiga quanto ela estava sendo. Entretanto não importava o que Justine pudesse fazer, o segundo dia da ausência dele já abrira um tipo de corte em seu peito que agulha alguma parecia ter tal poder para costurar.

Se o primeiro dia havia sido difícil e o segundo quase insuportável, o terceiro se tornou muito pior. Ele não estava lá a esperando, mas quando chegou à mesa do café da manhã, viu que ele estava sentado lá e, logo que a avistou, levantou-se rápido e sumiu de sua vista. Rapidamente foi como se suas pernas se tornassem duas barras de ferro e ela não conseguia criar forças para correr atrás dele, só conseguia uma força estranha para ficar parada e não cair de joelhos, chorando como uma idiota na frente de um salão lotado de pessoas. O olhar de Sirius mais uma vez não ajudou nada na situação. Ela sentiu tanto medo ao vê-lo que acabou fugindo do café da manhã sem tomar um simples copo de leite. O resultado ainda seria melhor do que enfrentá-lo. Ser levada a ala hospitalar por estar quase desmaiando por falta de glicose no sangue seria ainda melhor do que enfrentar o olhar de repreensão de Sirius. Ela não conseguia acreditar que aqueles tão perfeitos amigos pudessem fazer aquilo apenas por conta de sua família! Ela tinha certeza, havia falado sobre seu pai, mas porque justo eles...? Sem se justificar! Não era nada do que parecia! Era tudo culpa dos lobisomens, se aquele monstro que havia feito aquilo para seu pai não existisse, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo!

O começo da semana foi insuportável e o resto também. Aos poucos a coragem de ficar perto de seus próprios amigos diminuía conforme Remus se afastava dela e nem mesmo Eliza comentava em qualquer assunto com ela. Apesar de que Agatha sempre corria para o dormitório e se escondia embaixo das cobertas fingindo estar dormindo antes que Eliza a visse. Justine não aprovava nem de perto aquela atitude, mas ficava quieta e fingia que nada acontecia para que Agatha pudesse ter pelo menos um pequeno segundo de paz.

Infelizmente, para todos os seus medos, no fim da semana ela finalmente encontrou uma explicação para os motivos, mas teve medo de levá-la a sério pelo fato de se tratar de um sonho. Entretanto para Agatha, aquele havia sido o sonho mais "realista" que algum dia ela poderia ter...

Ela merecia cada gota de sofrimento que algum dia pudesse ser derramado em forma de lágrimas...

_Ela estava em frente a um sobrado de madeira muito antiga e o sol estava quase se pondo. A luz do poente dava uma cor avermelhada a feia e esbranquiçada madeira velha, onde pedaços de tinta branca começavam a se descascar, e as árvores sem vida do jardim lhe davam idéia de que aquele era o perfeito cenário para um filme de terror. Logo reconheceu que aquela era sua casa..._

_Sem entender o que fazia naquele lugar, começou a andar pelo jardim sem vida, em direção a casa, para ver como as coisas estavam correndo lá dentro; seu pai poderia estar precisando de ajuda e seu dever seria ajudá-lo caso alguma coisa acontecesse. _

_Ela abriu a porta, que rangeu alto, e olhou cuidadosamente pela casa, vasculhando meticulosamente cada pequeno canto, como se tivesse medo de que alguma coisa ruim pudesse acontecer apenas ao pisar naquele lugar. Porque tinha sempre que sentir tanto medo daquele que mais cuidará dela em toda a sua vida? Aquela era uma realidade tão cruel..._

"_Agatha? O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou seu pai, chegando pela porta da cozinha. Seus cabelos acajus estavam todos bagunçados, a barba mal-feita dava-lhe um ar mais velho do que deveria ter e os olhos azul-acinzentados pareciam um pouco vermelhos e inchados, como os de quem estivera chorando... Mais uma vez... "Não deveria estar em aulas?"_

"_Ah, quem sabe... Voltei" respondeu ela, dando um sorriso. Aquela era uma boa pergunta, mas como sempre acontece em um pesadelo, ela não percebia que estava dentro de um._

"_Sente-se" convidou ele, abrindo seu sorriso gentil e fazendo um gesto para a mesa vazia da sala "Vou te trazer algo para beber"._

"_Não precisa, estou só de passagem" respondeu ela, olhando para o relógio sem entender qual o compromisso que tinha tanto que cumprir._

"_É uma pena" disse ele, meio triste "É tão solitário quando você não está..."._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Sentia-se a pior pessoa em todo o mundo por estar feliz ao poder passar o ano inteiro em sua escola e só voltar para sua casa durante as férias de verão... Aquele homem era tão bom, gentil, até melhor que sua mãe em vários pontos, mas mesmo assim... ELA que era um monstro, o pior dos monstros. Não sabia por que dizia odiar tanto lobisomens quando aquele homem lhe era uma pessoa tão bondosa... Só poderia odiar aquele que o transformara naquela criatura e aqueles que eram selvagens e machucavam as pessoas por vontade própria... Aqueles que transformavam inocentes porque sabiam que essas pessoas começariam a ter vidas miseráveis. Aqueles que seguiam Você-sabe-quem eram assim, mas seu pai não era. Era o mais bondoso dos lobisomens que poderiam existir! Com certeza havia muitos mais como ele, aqueles que ela jamais poderia odiar. Aqueles por quem ela poderia somente sentir compaixão e vontade de ajudá-los a todo custo por conta de todo aquele sofrimento e preconceito que passavam. _

_Ela olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, estava ficando tarde e ela tinha de ir embora, mas ainda não podia ir, não quando havia acabado de chegar e o feito tão feliz com sua presença. Prolongaria um pouco mais seu tempo._

_Abaixando os olhos para o braço dele, Agatha acabou percebendo um machucado estranho na pele dele, um tipo de corte muito fundo que estava encoberto por sua camisa velha de mangas compridas._

"_O que é... Isso?" perguntou ela, puxando o braço dele e levantando a manga da camisa rapidamente "Não me diga que andaram...?"_

"_Não, nada aconteceu, eu estou bem" disse, ele, puxando o braço e tentando esconder o ferimento. Seus olhos demonstrando o pânico que seu sorriso tentava disfarçar._

"_Eles vieram atrás do senhor novamente, não vieram? Aqueles monstros...! Por culpa daquele maldito Ministério que o senhor vive essa situação e eles ainda... Não é culpa sua! Você não fez aquilo de propósito!" rebelou-se ela, seu tom de voz aumentando a cada uma das frases. Ela não deixaria nada acontecer aquele homem que já sofrera demais._

"_Agatha, não foi nada, eu juro... Só mais um... Mal entendido. Você sabe que eles não podem me levar a lugar algum sem que você dê esse veredito..." disse ele, ainda com aquele sorriso meio amarelo em seu rosto, tentando fazer parecer que tudo estava bem "Mas talvez... Você não ache melhor...?"._

"_Não diga isso!" brigou ela, quase gritando "Que se dane se eu tenho que morar aqui. Eu quero cuidar do senhor! Agora que eu cresci... Cada vez mais eu sei que eu posso ajudá-lo, nem que seja só um pouco! Não importa se os pais da mamãe me odeiem! Eu sei o que o senhor sente! Eu sei que o senhor sofre muito mais do que todos nós! Eu prometo... Que farei tudo ficar bem..."._

"_Não vale a pena..." disse ele, muito baixo, seu sorriso finalmente desaparecendo. _

"_Vale. Tudo vale a pena por aqueles que amamos" disse ela, decidida._

"_Nem tudo..." disse ele, rindo baixo._

_Ela olhou para o relógio impacientemente mais uma vez. Porque estava com tanta pressa?_

"_Prometa uma coisa?" chamou ele mais uma vez._

"_Depende" disse ela, andando para trás, pronta para correr para fora. A noite estava caindo... Será que tinha tanta pressa por que...?_

"_Nunca se aproximará de outro lobisomem" disse ele seriamente._

"_M-mas eu já não fiz essa promessa ao senhor?" gaguejou ela, assustada, seu corpo começando a gelar enquanto sentia uma urgência muito grande de sair por aquela porta. Os olhos dele estavam ficando assustadores. Aquela... Ela tinha certeza, a lua iria nascer! A maldita lua iria nascer!_

"_Você está descumprindo essa promessa" disse ele, levantando-se e andando devagar em direção a ela. Aqueles olhos assustadores... Como poderia se esquecer...! Mas ela já havia os visto em outro lugar._

"_Não! Eu não vou me aproximar de nenhum. Eu não descumpriria essa promessa" disse ela, batendo de costas com a porta por onde entrara, tentando abri-la desesperadamente sem dar as costas para ele. Estava na cara que a porta havia sido trancada._

"_E aquele garoto?" perguntou ele, cerrando levemente os olhos com ódio "Você sabe Agatha, só não quer entender..."._

_Não havia nenhum garoto! Mas aqueles olhos... Remus?! Aquilo era ridículo! Apesar de que... As cicatrizes, os olhos tristes, desaparição na noite de... Lua cheia... E Remus havia algum dia tido aquele mesmo... Olhar que seu pai tinha agora..._

"_Ele não é!" ela tentou defender._

"_Você sabe que é" insistiu ele._

"_Eu preciso ir" disse ela, puxando a varinha do bolso e explodindo a fechadura para correr para fora de casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o céu. Não havia nenhuma lua nascendo, mas parecia haver um clarão no horizonte. Se uma lua cheia aparecesse por ali, ela..._

_Na distração que teve ao olhar para trás, acabou topando de frente com algum obstáculo que havia em seu caminho e, bambeando as pernas, caiu no chão, fechando os olhos com força enquanto era consumida por um medo do que poderia estar na sua frente. Durante aquelas noites, qualquer coisa poderia aparecer... _

"_Você está bem?" ouviu alguém lhe perguntar. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que não conseguia nem imaginar que seria capaz de levantar novamente para correr. Mas se não corresse...! "Agatha?" chamou a voz mais uma vez._

_Aquela voz... Não podia ser!_

"_Remus?" perguntou ela assustada "Remus! Não! Fuja daqui! A lua... Se a lua nascer...!"._

"_Eu me transformarei?" perguntou ele, desviando os olhos dos dela "Então você sabia..."_

"_Não! Meu pai! Remus!" disse ela desesperadamente "Remus, fuja daqui! Se ele o vir aqui!"._

"_Agatha, não, você que precisa fugir!" disse ele, pegando rapidamente o pulso dela para puxá-la em pé "Fuja daqui, rápido"._

"_Não... Remus, sem você...!"._

"_Agatha... Você sabe..."._

"_Não... Você não... Você não... Não... Está brincando comigo. Por favor... Eu não quero... Eu não quero..."._

"_Desculpe-me" disse ele._

"_Eu te disse para se afastar dele!" ela ouviu seu pai gritar chegando por trás deles._

"_Não! Ele não é o que você pensa!" gritou ela para o pai, parando em frente a Remus e abrindo os braços protetoramente._

"_Agatha... Me ouça! Você sabe o que acontece com aqueles que se aproximam demais de nós! Você quer que aconteça com você a mesma coisa que com sua mãe?"_

"_Não vou deixar que isso aconteça!" gritou ela._

"_Você sabe que não tem como dar certo" insistiu ele, olhando-a fixamente._

_Ela olhou para o céu novamente. Podia ver que a pequena ponta da lua estava começando a aparecer no horizonte. No mesmo momento percebeu uma mudança no jovem atrás dela, que começou a gemer de dor._

"_Remus!" disse ela, assustada._

"_Eu estou dizendo que ele é" seu pai continuou falando. Porque maldição ele não se transformava também? Tinha que continuar falando? Ela não queria ouvir! Preferia ser atacada a ouvir aquilo. Não podia se afastar de Remus!_

"_Que se dane!" gritou ela desesperadamente não sabendo mais se corria ou se continuava ali. Pelo modo assassino como seu pai olhava para o garoto atrás dela ele o mataria antes mesmo de se transformar. Ela não poderia deixar!_

"_Você quer que aconteça com ele a mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo?" insistiu ele, fechando os olhos com dor, as lágrimas a ponto de escorrerem._

"_Não..." disse ela, fechando os olhos. Se ele... Se ela fosse fraca, ele sofreria, sofreria mais do que poderia sofrer em qualquer dia. Ela era o pior dos estorvos...!_

"_Se não se afastar, eu vou matá-lo" disse seu pai mais uma vez, como uma voz em sua consciência._

_Tentando escapar, Agatha tapou os ouvidos e caiu de joelhos no chão. Tremendo de medo, de raiva, de dor, de todos os piores sentimentos que poderiam existir. Aquilo não poderia ser real, não poderia ser tão real..._

_Um uivo cortou o ar e, como se seu cérebro primitivo despertasse por trás de todos os seus pensamentos e medos, ela se levantou, pronta para correr, mas acabou se vendo cercada... Eram dois... Dois grandes lobisomens... Os dois a cercavam. Eles iriam matá-la. Tentou mesmo assim correr, correr por alguma abertura, mas antes que seus pés se movessem algo a agarrou pelas pernas e a grudou ao chão. _

_Ela quase soltou um grito de terror, mas não conseguia soltar qualquer som... Em meio a um grito silencioso ela olhou para baixo, para suas pernas. Eram duas mãos... Mãos esqueléticas que a seguravam no chão para que não se movesse. Havia algo... Morto e vivo ao mesmo tempo a olhando... A cor dos cabelos... Não podia ser!_

"_Agatha..." chamou a morta-viva._

"_Ma-ma-mamãe?" sussurrou ela em horror._

"_Você não me protegeu... Você se atrasou e me deixou morrer nas mãos dele. Agora, esse será o seu destino" disse sua mãe zumbi, em uma voz rouca e fantasmagórica "Irá morrer nas mãos daqueles que mais ama assim como eu. Irá sofrer enquanto vê seus olhos assustadores e sem alma que a matam sem consciência de quem é"._

"_Não..." sussurrou Agatha, tentando se mover, mas ela a segurava com muita força "Não... Não... Eu não deixei que morresse... Eu não deixaria... Era impossível, você não... Você não..."._

"_A culpa é toda sua!" insistiu a mãe "Agora sofra as conseqüências"._

"_NÃO!" ela gritou, tapando os ouvidos novamente. Se aquilo fosse um pesadelo, ela deveria acordar naquele momento, ela queria acordar naquele momento. Ela iria acordar. Ela precisava acordar. _

— Não — sussurrou ela fracamente, agarrando com força os lençóis a sua frente e os puxando contra o peito em um abraço, ainda sem consciência de que tudo havia sido um sonho — Não pode...

Após alguns segundos de agonia, ela abriu os olhos devagar, olhando assustada ao seu redor, procurando aqueles que ela vira em seus sonhos, mas o quarto estava vazio, a não ser pelas camas onde suas amigas dormiam. Todos dormiam calmamente e não havia quem visse que ela estava sendo uma fraca inútil que resmungava enquanto dormia... Nem Eliza, para sua felicidade...

Fracamente, ela se levantou, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Provavelmente ainda era madrugada e demoraria muito até que o dia amanhecesse por isso ela colocou seus chinelos e andou até a janela para olhar para o céu.

Então era aquela a resposta... Era aquela a verdade... Remus... Estava evitando-a porque ela fora uma estúpida idiota que dissera coisas sem pensar duas vezes... Porque ela dissera que odiava lobisomens... Dissera que o odiava! Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida! Ela conhecia aqueles olhos que vira naquela noite... Sabia muito bem que eram os olhos de um lobisomem, mas fora estúpida e ignorara como uma idiota. Não conseguira aceitar...

— Como pude fazer isso com ele? — sussurrou ela, encostando a cabeça na janela — Como pude causar tanto sofrimento para alguém como ele? Para... Alguém que eu amo tanto? Para alguém que já sofre tanto...? — ela cerrou os punhos e mordeu os lábios com tanta força que sentiu até um leve gosto metálico em sua boca — Eu sou um monstro... Um monstro... A pior de todas... A pior...

Como poderia ter feito aquilo? Entretanto... O que seria dela agora? Ou melhor... O que seria _deles_? Como ela poderia fazer existir um "nós" naquele mundo quando seu pai... Quando seu pai a fizera manter aquela promessa? Seu pai não perdoaria se ela ficasse com Remus... Se ela ficasse com um lobisomem. Ele não entenderia que poderia ser diferente quando nem mesmo ela conseguia acreditar naquela possibilidade. Ela sabia de sua fraqueza, fora tão fraca que não conseguira chegar a tempo de levar sua mãe para um lugar seguro. Ela fora tão medrosa a ponto de se esconder e não fazer nada por aquela que amava tanto. Era uma criança? Qualquer um daria aquela desculpa, mas ela sabia e não iria se esconder atrás de algo assim! Ela era a culpada, a culpada por tudo. A culpada pela morte de sua mãe. A culpada pela infelicidade de seu pai... Pelo bem daquele que já sofrera tanto por sua culpa, ela cumpriria sua promessa... Ela terminaria com Remus...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 18**

_Obs.: Acho que já estou conseguindo ver uma imagem da Agatha sendo morta pelas mãos dos leitores..._

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	19. Capítulo 19: A pior de todas as noites

**Eu sei que deve fazer uns 6 meses que não posto. Olha, sério, eu viajei nas férias, não tive tempo para postar, estou estudando das 7 da manhã até as 9 da noite no cursinho e até de sábado e domingo eu estudo. Eu não tenho tempo MESMO. Meu curso é difícil, se eu não for hiper bem de matemática e física num dá. Não é exagero, eu tentei escrever nas férias passadas, mas bateu a falta de inspiração e uma coisa incrível de não conseguir corrigir por cansaço. Quando eu puder, vou postar, sério mesmo. Desculpem mesmo seja lá se eu ainda tiver algum leitor. Obrigada pela compreensão de quem ainda ler. Obrigada mesmo. **

**Aliás, talvez ano que vem se tudo correr bem vou estar no Fanmixcon de Hermione (Se passar na faculdade que quero...). =D Podem me bater lá (Foi uma brincadeira, não levem ao pé da letra). Bye bye.**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 19.** A pior de todas as noites

Era impossível manter-se em silêncio após um sonho tão desesperador. O coração de Agatha batia desesperadamente e o medo que preenchia seu corpo manifestava-se em seus dentes que batiam uns contra os outros em um ruído de dar eco. As gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto e o pijama de algodão aderia a seu corpo suado como se fosse lycra. Seus braços e pernas tremiam tanto quanto seus dentes. Seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas. Seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em qualquer saída para aquela situação...

Com medo de que pudesse estar sendo observada, checou cada uma de suas colegas de quarto, que continuavam adormecidas, em seguida dirigiu-se a escadaria, fazendo o menor barulho que lhe era possível. Desceu cambaleante para o vazio salão comunal, enxergando tudo desfocado por trás do vidro de lágrimas que haviam sido formadas em frente a seus olhos. Em outra situação talvez tivesse ficado triste ao ver que estava sozinha naquela sala, entretanto nada poderia ser mais reconfortante no momento. Ela não queria ser vista daquela forma por qualquer outra pessoa, era ridículo demais. Sim, ela merecia ser ridicularizada pelo que havia feito e, principalmente, pelo que iria fazer, no entanto, se iria ser odiada, não era bom que a vissem chorando antes de ser desumana. Ela não queria perguntas, queria ser odiada por ser odiada, apenas isso.

Vasculhou toda a sala com os olhos, procurando algum lugar para se sentar, mas cada um deles trazia-lhe apenas mais lembranças, mais lembranças dolorosas das quais ela jamais se esqueceria. O sofá em frente ao fogo onde ela quase sempre se sentava com Remus. As mesas de estudo onde ele sempre a ajudava com todos os seus problemas. Todos os lugares onde já havia se sentado com ele... O lugar onde havia descoberto que ele sentia o mesmo por ela...

Desviou os olhos com dor. Era insuportável.

Fugiu para o parapeito da janela ao lado da escada... O único lugar no qual poderia de alguma forma esvaziar sua cabeça. Esvaziá-la tanto que era o lugar mais perfeito para observar a lua... Maldita lua! Tão odiosa lua branca que brilhava no céu! Se não fosse por aquela lua...! Se não fosse por aquela lua um ser humano jamais se transformaria em um lobo sanguinário e sem alma. Sem aquela lua não existiria aquele tipo de monstro sem a verdadeira consciência do certo e do errado, sem a consciência de si próprio... E principalmente: Sem aquela lua, não existiria um monstro que, na verdade, era o portador da alma mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Ela abraçou seus joelhos com força, como se eles fossem seus únicos amigos, e repousou a cabeça entre eles. Começara a chorar desesperadamente. Seus soluços altos ecoavam pela sala vazia e não havia mais ninguém ali que pudesse contê-la de sua tão insuportável dor. Nem ali, nem em qualquer lugar do mundo. Já bastava de sofrimento, não bastava? O que será que ela havia feito de tão ruim em sua vida para que tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo?

Longos minutos se passaram desde que ela descera para tentar se acalmar, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo seu choro não cessava, as lágrimas escorriam como cachoeiras, transbordavam de seus olhos sem que fosse necessário esforço. As horas não corriam nunca. A lua continuava sempre a brilhar no céu na mesma posição, no mesmo lugar, como se fosse imutavelmente capaz de amaldiçoá-la, de brilhar por sua desesperança, querendo filmar o seu sofrimento, fotografar a sua dor e ilustrar a sua insanidade. Antes que percebesse, pegou-se tentando dar um soco no próprio estômago na tentativa de fazer a dor física amenizar a psicológica, mas, quando estava para se atingir, foi impedida por uma mão que segurou forte seu braço, impedindo-a de tal ato masoquista. Ele a olhou assustado, e chamou seu nome com dúvida e dor.

— Agatha?

A jovem deu um salto ao ouvir a voz dele e rapidamente lhe veio um grande medo de estar alucinando, mas ao se virar e ver que realmente havia alguém parado entre as sombras, percebeu que não era alucinação. Era real. Remus estava ali, parado ao seu lado, segurando o seu pulso com sua mão gélida... Sentiu saudades e dor.

Quando desceu para passar um tempo sozinho, Remus jamais teria imaginado que ela estaria acordada àquela hora da madrugada, muito menos que ela poderia estar tentando se esmurrar por vontade própria. Não conseguia entender porque ela estava agindo assim... Muito menos os olhos cheios de dor com os quais o olhara. Ele não suportava vendo-a passar por aquilo.

Remus deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se dela, saindo assim das sombras que cobriam parte de seu rosto. A luz do luar revelou seu rosto, um rosto cheio de cicatrizes do qual ela tanto tinha dó. Como poderia ser tão burra...? Tão egoísta...? A verdade nunca havia lhe parecido ser tão clara. Era tão clara que ela soube imediatamente que ignorou algo que já havia percebido há muito tempo, assim como seu pai dissera em seu sonho. Evitado algo tentando acreditar que, se ignorasse, pudesse transformar uma mentira em realidade. Pudesse poupar a infelicidade de dizer as palavras cruéis de que não queria continuar ao lado dele. Se dissesse que era uma promessa, pareceria absurdo, ainda mais por ter sido seu pai que a fizera prometer. Se contasse seu passado, o motivo daquela promessa com certeza assustaria a Remus e o tornaria ainda mais infeliz por aquela condição. Ela conseguia entender que ele conseguia ser feliz por causa de seus tão amados amigos mesmo sendo um lobisomem. Sabia que ele conseguia aceitar aquilo um pouco melhor por causa deles, então não daria a ele nenhum motivo a mais para se odiar sabendo que ele podia ser feliz.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele, percebendo o choque que havia no rosto dela.

Agatha abriu a boca lentamente, tentando dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram engasgadas no fundo de sua garganta. Ela não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer, não sabia por onde começar. Como iria dizer que havia descoberto? Como poderia ela saber dos sintomas para descobrir se uma pessoa era um lobisomem? Precisou de um grande esforço para emitir um som, que acabou saindo em uma voz rouca e estrangulada.

— Eu... Remus... — choramingou ela.

Ele ofegou. Odiava ouvir aquela voz engasgada, muito mais aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele sentia ser o causador de tudo aquilo, se sentia um tolo. Será que ela estava daquela maneira porque ele a ignorara? Ou será que ela sabia? Eliza poderia ter contado... Não, ela não faria aquilo, ela sabia que era ele quem iria contar quando conseguisse reunir coragem. Agatha provavelmente não desconfiaria quando a maioria das pessoas não desconfiava.

— Desculpe, eu acho que fui um pouco... Insensível demais essa semana — respondeu ele, por fim, após algum tempo de silêncio. Acabava se culpando por tudo quando via aquela expressão tão destruída no rosto dela...

Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, havia uma visível hesitação em seu olhar, o que a deixou ainda mais assustada. Não queria ouvir mais nada do que ele tivesse a dizer. Se fingisse ainda ignorar, poderia passar batida por seu pai. Mas valia mesmo a pena? Será que continuar mais tempo com ele não pioraria a situação para ambos mais tarde? Ela poderia ser capaz de se apaixonar ainda mais por ele? Gostava tanto daquele jeito responsável e ao mesmo tempo irresponsável que ele tinha... Gostava do modo como ele a olhava, do modo como ele sorria, do modo como ele falava. Gostava principalmente do modo como seu coração batia quando ele estava por perto. Será que seu pai simplesmente não entenderia? Uma vida onde teria que estar longe de Remus parecia tão ridiculamente insuportável! Mas... Se a mesma história se repetisse... Não seria ele a sofrer ainda mais do que ela? Ela estava tão ciente de sua própria fraqueza... Remus talvez merecesse uma mulher mais forte do que ela... Não. Ele certamente merecia uma mulher mais forte do que ela... Ele merecia muito mais do que ela...

Os olhos dele não a focavam em um minuto sequer. Sua mão gélida tremia tanto que ela não conseguia decidir-se se deveria pedir para que ele se acalmasse ou continuar quieta e apenas perguntar o motivo. Pareceria fria demais ao perguntar o motivo, já que ela já sabia, apesar dele desconhecer o motivo. E deveria ela encenar que era por ele ser um lobisomem e que ela tinha medo? Seria pior? Ou seria pior mostrar que estava tudo bem e dar-lhe as esperanças de que tudo daria certo no futuro? Talvez se ele não tivesse aparecido e ela pudesse ao menos falar com seu pai antes... Remus era diferente! Ela sabia que seria diferente! No entanto... Seu pai também era diferente, mas mesmo assim... Se ele sofresse ainda mais ao acreditar que a filha poderia acabar sendo morta... Talvez ele pudesse se quebrar completamente. Não queria nunca que isso acontecesse a ele, já bastava... Ela era a culpada e, como todo o culpado, ela tinha que pagar pelas conseqüências.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, evitando se olhar, e aos poucos ela começava a tremer junto com ele ficando cada vez mais fria de "medo".

Remus tomou fôlego e soltou a mão dela, olhando-a docemente. Ela soube naquele momento que ele iria dizer alguma coisa, no entanto ele a surpreendeu. Sem que percebesse, os braços dele já estavam em volta de sua cintura e sua cabeça repousava naquele ombro quente e aconchegante. Ele se sentou a sua frente e a segurou muito forte em seus braços, sempre sem dizer uma única palavra, mas demonstrando mil sentimentos em um simples ato. Seus braços tremiam levemente ao seu redor, apertando-a contra si com uma força que ela jamais sentira antes, algo desesperado, entretanto terno e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo, pois ele se preocupava a cada momento em não machucá-la com uma força exagerada. Pela respiração falhada e o movimento de seu tórax, ela sabia muito bem dizer que ele estava chorando, assim como ela, que deixava as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente, caindo sobre seu ombro e manchando o branco da camisa que ele usava. Ambos sabiam que o outro chorava, mas fingiam que desconheciam, pois sentiam a dor como se fosse deles próprios. Sabiam sem palavras o que o outro sentia e, assim, jamais precisariam de outro conforto.

Ela choraria todas as noites pela falta daquele abraço.

Demorou muito tempo até que ele afrouxasse seus braços e se afastasse dela. Talvez um dos atos mais contrariados que já fizera na vida. Mas ele não se afastou, continuou próximo, encostando sua testa levemente na dela e, sempre com os olhos fechados para não ter que encarar seus olhos, ele tocou seus lábios nos dela. Por um momento, sentiu como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo que ele havia algum dia dado nela. Sentia medo, muito medo de que ela pudesse o empurrar para longe, odiá-lo, repugná-lo, mas ela correspondeu da mesma forma que havia feito da primeira vez. Tão tímida... Parecia o primeiro, assim como ele sabia que seria o último. Sabia...

Ele jamais esqueceria daquele beijo.

Jamais encontraria substituta...

Não soube dizer o tempo que aquele beijo durou, mas em sua cabeça, não passara de um mísero segundo...

— Agatha... — começou a dizer ele, se afastando levemente, ainda contrariado demais para se por longe dos braços dela — Eu sei que... Deveria ter contado... Antes... — ele engoliu em seco e, visivelmente contra a sua vontade, se afastou totalmente dela, seu corpo rígido como pedra, como quem se prepara para uma grande surra — Para falar a verdade, sempre soube que esse momento chegaria, só não imaginava que poderia ser tão... Horrível...

O estômago dela se embrulhou. As lágrimas ainda escorriam sem parar de seus olhos e o gosto salgado das gotas que entravam por sua boca semi-aberta apagava a sua lembrança daqueles lábios ridiculamente tão doces. Ele afagou a sua cabeça levemente e contornou seu rosto com os dedos gélidos, deixando-a cada vez com um vazio ainda maior em seu estômago. Porque será que queria tanto ouvir? Será que ainda acreditava que podia não ser verdade e não passar de um pesadelo idiota? Aquilo não era um conto de fadas, para que ainda insistia em acreditar? Porque mereceria ela um final feliz? Remus merecia... Merecia tanto... Porque ela tinha que fazer aquilo com ele?

— Eu só quero... Acima de tudo... Que você tente não... Me odiar... —disse ele, com a voz rouca, engolindo em seco mais uma vez — Eu... Jamais poderei amar alguém tanto quanto eu amo você. Desde o primeiro dia... Desde que nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu já...

Ele não conseguiu continuar quando a primeira lágrima finalmente brotou em seus olhos. Teve cobrir sua boca na tentativa de conter o soluço e engolir o choro para poder continuar a dizer o que queria, mas era impossível... Ele sabia que ela iria odiá-lo, sentia isso.

Agatha mordeu os lábios com força ao ver as lágrimas dele começarem a descer e, por mais que quisesse consolá-lo, sabia que aquilo não era o certo a fazer. Seria melhor que ela acabasse com tudo de uma só vez, que ela dissesse logo que já entendera antes que ele ficasse ainda pior imaginando que a reação dela seria o pior imaginado.

— Remus, você é... Um lobisomem, não é? — perguntou ela, quase em um sussurro.

Como já esperava que ele fizesse, ele assentiu.

Ela fechou os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas que ainda caiam e tentou enxugá-las. Seria muito pior se ela chorasse agora, agora que ele estava chorando, ela não podia dar-se ao luxo de chorar também, pareceria uma hipocrisia se continuasse a chorar e depois dissesse que queria terminar com ele. Engoliu em seco e colocou a mão no ombro dele, acariciando-o levemente como se o consolasse. Esperaria até que ele tivesse condições novamente de falar para dizer alguma coisa, dizer qualquer coisa.

Aos poucos o choro dele foi diminuindo, por não ver a explosão de raiva que havia esperado tanto, então finalmente após algum tempo, ele conseguiu conter alguns soluços para continuar:

— Como você soube?

— Acabei... Percebendo esta noite... — disse ela silenciosamente — No meu sonho — acrescentou ao ver seu olhar de dúvida — Desde quando é assim? Eu... Não acredito que tenha nascido assim...

— Desde meus oito anos, quando meu pai entrou em uma discussão com um lobisomem de nome "Fenrir Greyback"...

— Fenrir... Greyback? — repetiu Agatha, seus olhos faiscaram em ódio.

— Sim — ele confirmou, assustando-se com o rancor dela.

— E... O que você faz na lua cheia? — perguntou ela, após tomar um pouco de fôlego para se acalmar — As pessoas da escola não perceberiam? Se vissem um lobisomem pelos terrenos... Acho que Dumbledore estaria em grave risco, não?

— Vou para a Casa dos Gritos, tem uma passagem secreta pelo salgueiro lutador... É para ninguém ir lá que dizem ser mal-assombrada — respondeu ele.

"_Então... Aquela casa algum dia realmente teria a ver comigo, não é?"_ pensou ela, quase rindo da ironia. Deveria ter sido tão horrível para ele quando ela perguntara se ele achava que a o lugar era realmente mal-assombrado... E o modo como ele a compreendia... Não era possível que tivesse um passado cheio de flores.

— Mas você não se machuca estando lá sozinho? Não escapa? — perguntou ela, com grande compaixão. Tanto que ele não conseguia acreditar.

— Me machuco, é inevitável... — disse ele, distante — Mas é difícil escapar, por isso não há portas. Sirius, James e Peter conseguiram se tornar animagos pare me acompanhar e não deixar que eu fique sozinho, eu tenho até ganhado mais consciência durante as transformações depois disso — ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do "sacrifício" dos amigos. É lógico que omitiria a parte de que às vezes saíam escondidos para andar por aí, já que aquilo provavelmente a faria ficar roxa de raiva — Mas muitas vezes eu realmente acabo me machucando um pouco... Por isso nunca vou à aula no dia seguinte. É doloroso... — respondeu, tristemente.

— Eles não têm medo? — ela exclamou muito surpresa.

— Talvez um pouco... Mas eles são muito corajosos, meio que não temem o perigo... Eu não sei dizer.

— Fico feliz que você tenha tão bons amigos — sorriu ela amavelmente.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, fascinado com o sorriso dela. Do modo como ela agia, ele não conseguia acreditar como ela realmente podia dizer que odiava ou tinha medo de lobisomens. Será que ainda havia alguma chance?

— Agatha... Você... — disse ele, quase que esperançoso, entretanto ela o cortou rápido, dizendo:

— Não Remus. Você estava certo, nós não podemos mais ficar juntos...

— Como eu imaginava. Isso é um adeus...

— Sim... Saiba que... — ela parou, como se tivesse algo a dizer, seus olhos diziam isso para ele, mas com uma piscada rápida, eles haviam mudado totalmente de novo e ela era então fria como ele jamais vira antes — Não há mais nada a fazer. Não quero que me entenda, pode me odiar o quanto quiser, eu mereço qualquer coisa que quiser fazer contra mim. Só não consigo... Suportar um fardo tão pesado. Com licença. — Ela abaixou sua cabeça, como um cumprimento, e então subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Se olhasse para trás, sabia que não conseguiria suportar...

Ela realmente desejava que ele pudesse odiá-la. Ou que pudesse ser morta antes de qualquer coisa para pagar tudo o que fizera de ruim...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 19**

**Dressa:** Meu Deus! Meu computador está escorrendo mel! Que capítulo meloso, será que fui eu mesma que escrevi? *assustada* Preciso de uma cessão de re-educação *vai assistir animes violentos* Sangue! *-* Agora me sinto melhor... Bwahahaha.

**Justine:** Até parece que você consegue ver sangue sem passar mal, sua idiota. Não se esqueça da cirurgia que fez no dente que quando viu seu sangue na hora da anestesia, você quase desmaiou, caiu até a pressão! -.-

**Dressa:** Justin, você é muito má comigo! i.i

**Justine:** Olha lá quem é verdadeiramente má com quem... ¬¬

**Nota:**** Está bem, até que o capítulo não ficou tão melodramático. Só muito exageradamente dramático. Juro, eu também fico inconformada, mas também não há como a Agatha não fazer isso. Sem contar que a história tem que ter um fim, ela tem que aceitar melhor esse medo dela, então, bom, é isso. Podem odiá-la à vontade, só espero que leiam até o fim. Até que no fim ela faz algo bem legal... Quero dizer, se alguém ainda ler depois de tantos anos sem postar... Juro, vestibular é fogo, se vocês já passaram por cursinho, sabem como é. Se não passaram, saberão. Mas vamos lá... Engenharia da Computação, aí vou eu!**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	20. Capítulo 20: Passado

**O Remus já está perfeitamente OC... =/ Eu sei, foi mal, mas como a história já está tão diferente do livro, vamos deixar assim mesmo e continuar com isso. Bem, estamos aí com o capítulo 20...**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 20. **Passado

O dia mais esperado da vida de todos os jovens bruxos havia finalmente chegados: o dia de seu ingresso a Hogwarts. Como o esperado, a plataforma 9 ½ da estação King's Cross estava repleta de bruxos das mais diversas partes do país e, entre eles, dois que realmente se destacavam: Uma menina de curtos cabelos vermelhos e franja exageradamente comprida, escondendo metade de seus olhos, e um adulto de feições envelhecidas, rosto cheio de cicatrizes e cabelos castanho grisalhos. A roupa de ambos era muito surrada, assim como as malas que eles carregavam, entretanto, apesar da pobreza visível, tinham olhares amáveis e gentis, mascarados por uma tristeza evidente. A pequena menina que andava rápido ao seu lado era Agatha, uma garota tão baixa demais para sua idade e tão magra demais para aparentar comer mais que uma refeição por dia. Uma menina que andava sempre cabisbaixa evitando olhar para qualquer outra pessoa. Quem a visse diria que estava triste por ir embora, mas aquele era verdadeiramente o dia mais feliz de toda a sua vida.

O adulto envelhecido a ajudou a colocar todas as malas dentro do trem, algo que visivelmente ela não faria sozinha, em seguida levantou sua longa franja e deu um beijo rápido em sua testa. A garota disfarçou o olhar, sorriu com clareza, fazendo-o abrir o esperado sorriso. Logo que a franja estava baixa novamente, seus olhos se modificaram para ela própria. A tristeza estava de volta...

— Nos vemos no ano que vem então — despediu-se ele, muito triste.

— Mas não se esqueça de me mandar cartas! — Choramingou ela, fazendo uma cara de dó. Ele riu e a bagunçou levemente os cabelos dela.

— Você sabe que eu jamais iria esquecer de meu amado anjo. Agora suba antes que perca o trem. Não vá querer ficar que nem o papai desempregado.

Agatha o olhou para a cara dele e soltou um resmungo baixo, depois saiu correndo para o trem, parando na primeira janela que encontrou desocupada:

— A culpa não é sua se seus chefes são sempre uns idiotas!

— Então trabalhe duro para não ter chefes idiotas como os meus! — Ele riu.

Ela deu um grande sorriso também, apesar dos olhos não serem os mesmos. Por isso ela usava sempre aquela franja. Seus sentimentos estavam tão escondidos quanto seus olhos claramente expressivos...

O trem deu partida, ela acenou devagar e viu, aos poucos, a imagem daquele homem com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes ir se afastando. Ele era um antigo auror. Sim, ele era um auror muito famoso, renomado, forte e corajoso. Mas nada no mundo compensava um pequeno erro. Um erro que o Ministério ignorava. Um erro que ambos carregariam pelo resto de suas vidas... Apesar de tudo, ela queria ser tudo o que ele foi. Ela o admirava demais.

Quando a estação finalmente sumiu de sua vista, Agatha começou a andar pelo trem meio movimentado, a procura de um lugar para se sentar. Conforme ia andando, via que vários dos alunos a sua frente iam entrando em cabines e se fechando dentro delas. Não houvera uma única cabine que não via ninguém entrar até chegar bem no fundo do trem, onde havia pouco movimento. Tentou olhar pelas janelas das cabines, ma sempre as encontrava cheias de estudantes do primeiro ano. Pessoas que ela tinha medo de se aproximar. Queria encontrar uma cabine vazia!

A última que encontrou bem no fim do vagão não era seu sonho, mas estava no meio do caminho do que ela desejava. Havia apenas um garoto sentado no largo banco, observando a janela do lado de fora quase encolhido contra ela. Não deveria ser má companhia... Parecia tão nervoso quanto ela.

Agatha tomou fôlego e criou coragem, pôs a mão na maçaneta e abriu a cabine o mais devagar que pôde, para não fazer barulho. No entanto, por conta da velhice, a porta provocou um barulho muito alto, e isso chamou rapidamente a atenção do garoto, que se virou para olhá-la com um par de olhos assustados.

— Posso me sentar aqui? — Ela perguntou rapidamente, ficando vermelha. O rosto dele estava tão pálido que parecia que ela era uma assombração que entrava pela cabine — É que todos os outros lugares estão ocupados.

Ele assentiu, olhando-a com tanta atenção que ela chegou a pensar que estivesse com alguma marca estranha em seu rosto, mas no reflexo da janela via que estava tão normal quanto sempre costumava ser. Normal não, ela não era normal, mas pelo menos como sempre havia se visto no espelho. Devia ser ele que era estranho... Talvez fosse melhor começar uma conversa para descobrir se ele realmente possuía sanidade mental.

— Qual o seu nome? — Ela perguntou timidamente.

— Lupin, Remus Lupin — se apresentou ele, com a voz meio falhada.

— Hm... Prazer. Sou Agatha — sorriu ela, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, como uma criança — É meu cabelo?

— Hã? — Exclamou ele, assustado, recuando um pouco para trás conforme ela sentava à sua frente.

— Meu cabelo, é para isso que está olhando? — Riu ela timidamente — Sabe, todos costumam passar um tempo olhando para ele, depois tiram o sarro da minha cara e dizem: "Ah! É a garota cabelo de fogo! Ela vai acender uma labareda se você não fugir!". Já me jogaram até um balde de água fria na cabeça tentando apagar o "fogo" — disse ela, fazendo bico — Entretanto apesar de tudo, gosto muito da cor dele.

— Isso é... Bom — concordou ele, virando-se rapidamente para olhar para a janela.

_"Acho que ele é meio... Maluco"_ ela pensou, piscando algumas vezes.

Remus tremia como vara verde, seus punhos segurando bem firme o tecido da calça. Ele não costumava conversar com crianças da idade dele! Não sabia o que fazer! Muito menos se era uma... Garota. Uma garota tão... Boazinha. Ele não podia fazer amigos, porque depois eles ficariam com medo dele e jogariam coisas em sua cabeça chamando-o de monstro. Não queria isso. Mas ela parecia ser tão... Legal.

— Você também está no primeiro ano, não é? — Perguntou ela, tentando puxar assunto novamente.

Ele assentiu, balançando a cabeça tão rápido que teve até um acesso de tontura. O que a fez começar a rir.

— Em que casa-.

Agatha havia começado a perguntar outra coisa, decidida a começar uma conversa, mas foi interrompida pelo rangido alto da porta da cabine. Os dois se viraram para olhá-la, com a mesma rapidez que Remus havia olhado para a porta quando ela havia entrado, e viram uma menina de cabelos compridos até o queixo, de pele tão branca que chegava a ser quase cinza e embaixo dos olhos grandes olheiras negras. Era muito bonita, mas sua aparência era um tanto... Mórbida.

A jovem olhou para eles, por poucos segundos, então deu um passo para dentro da cabine, se virou de costas, fechou a porta e por fim tomou um lugar ao lado de Remus, se espremendo contra a parede da cabine para ficar o máximo longe possível dele.

— Não achei outro lugar, vou ficar aqui. Quais são os seus nomes? — Perguntou ela, encarando Agatha.

_"A cor do meu cabelo é tão inconveniente... Porque todos sempre me encaram quando me vêem pela primeira vez?"_ pensou a pequena Agatha, envergonhada.

— Sou Agatha e esse é o Lupin. Ele não fala muito — respondeu Agatha simpaticamente.

— Oras, oras... — disse Justine, olhando para Remus curiosamente, o que o fez ficar ainda mais pálido do que ele já era — Sou Justine Wolds, prazer em conhecê-los.

_"Ela não pode saber que eu sou um lobisomem, não pode, não pode, não pode, não pode!"_ repetia Remus em sua cabeça, desesperadamente, conforme os olhos azuis dela o estudavam.

— Acho que... Você está assustando o coitadinho! — Disse Agatha colocando a mão em frente aos olhos de Justine, tapando a visão dela — Olhe só, ele está mais pálido do que já estava!

Remus olhou para ela, comovido com a "ajuda" que ela estava lhe dando e deu um breve sorriso que a fez dar um sorriso muito maior do que quando havia tentado começar uma conversa.

— Então você sabe sorrir! — Riu ela, baixinho.

— Está bem, está bem, pode tirar essa mão do meu olho! — Resmungou Justine, dando um tapa barulhento nas costas de Agatha.

— Você é má! — Choramingou Agatha, bem alto.

— Você tapou meus olhos! — Retrucou Justine.

— Louca!

— Cabelo de fogo! — Ofendeu Justine, com cara de merda.

— Oras, sua... Sua... Zumbi idiota! — Disse Agatha, nervosa.

— Zumbi? — Perguntou Justine, abrindo um largo sorriso — Obrigada! Sinto-me honrada. Talvez você possa ser chamada de Salamandra de fogo ao invés de cabelo de fogo. É mais simpático.

Agatha olhou para Remus, que a olhou com o mesmo olhar de incredibilidade, então ambos olharam juntos para Justine, que ainda sorria como se tivesse dito algo muito legal e Agatha tivesse realmente lhe elogiado. Conclusão: Eles eram um grupo muito estranho de pessoas estranhamente loucas.

— Prefiro que me chame de... Agatha — ela disse, por fim, ainda meio cautelosa.

— Está bem então — disse Justine, dando de ombros — Vocês também estão no primeiro ano?

— Sim — afirmou Agatha, balançando a cabeça — E que casa vocês dois querem cair? — Seu olhar passou rápido por Justine e pousou em Remus, que se encolheu um pouco mais quando viu que ela olhava para ele.

— Eu quero ser uma Corvinal — disse Justine, antes que ele pensasse em abrir a boca.

— A casa dos inteligentes, isso é legal! — Exclamou Agatha, mudando seu olhar rapidamente para Justine, para o alívio do pequeno Remus — Já eu sou meio burrinha para ir para a Corvinal... — riu ela, meio encabulada, coçando a nuca — Mas eu ficaria muito feliz em ser uma grifinória, assim como a mamãe e o papai.

— Legal. Grifinória é legal. Corvinal e Grifinória são casas que me agradam, só não gostaria de cair na Lufa-Lufa ou na Sonserina — Justine concordou racionalmente.

— Não tenho nada contra Lufa-Lufa, só prefiro Grifinória — disse Agatha, pensativa — E quanto a você, Lupin, ainda não respondeu!

Ele viu os olhos dela encararem os seus. Porque ela tinha sempre que ficar olhando para ele? Era como se seus músculos virassem rocha sempre que seus olhares cruzavam! Ele acabou gaguejando:

— G-G-Gri-f-finó-ri-ria.

Agatha continuou olhando-o, pasma, então trocou um olhar rápido com Justine e as duas começaram a rir ao mesmo tempo, para piorar a situação vergonhosa que ele já estava metido. Lidar com pessoas da sua idade realmente era algo difícil demais!

— Você é tão engraçado — riu Agatha — É fofo.

Certo, aquilo já era exagero. Aquela menina era realmente insana, não passava bem, não tinha senso de nada. Como assim alguém havia acabado de lhe dizer que ele era fofo? Ele era um lobisomem! Um lobisomem feio e assustador! Apesar de ela ignorar esta parte...

No fim das contas, a viagem passou muito mais rápida do que ele algum dia havia imaginado que demoraria. As longas horas pareceram ser reduzidas a quase nada conforme ele ouvia as duas trocarem palavras animadamente sobre a escola e tudo o que estavam loucas para aprender. Para a sua surpresa, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, Agatha virava e lhe pedia a sua opinião, fazendo-o se sentir cada vez menos desconfortável, até que quando ele deu por si, os seus músculos sempre tensos estavam estranhamente relaxados.

— Enfim nosso amigo está em uma cor diferente da minha — disse Justine "maldosamente".

— É mesmo! — Concordou Agatha, dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha — Ele não está mais tão pálido. Está com uma cor normal. Vivas! — Comemorou ela, erguendo os dois braços bem alto.

— Sabia que você é estranha? — Justine perguntou, dando breves risadinhas irônicas.

— Já ouvi essa frase várias vezes — ela admitiu, olhando para o chão, envergonhada.

— Eu não concordo!

As duas se viraram rapidamente para olhar Remus, que de repente havia dito algo sem pensar. Ele fechou a boca rapidamente e por conveniência, na mesma hora o trem parou, tornando possível que ele corresse para fora da cabine, deixando suas últimas palavras para trás:

— Com licença.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, viram os vários alunos mais velhos assistindo-os, todos curiosos para saber quem seriam os novatos de suas casas. Agatha se encolheu um pouco, abaixando a cabeça, apesar de que não adiantava muito, já que com o seu cabelo ela chamava muita atenção.

Eles pararam em silêncio conforme a Professora McGonagall lhes ordenou, começando em seguida a chamar os nomes das listas. O primeiro aluno a ser mandado para a Grifinória fora Alan, que subira os degraus com muita timidez, em contraste com a segunda aluna que fora Alice, que correu rápido para o banquinho e se sentou, quase arrancando o chapéu da mão da professora para que soubesse logo em que casa iria cair. A próxima a ser chamada, em ordem alfabética logo após Alice, foi Agatha — que odiou completamente o seu nome por estar quase em terceiro na lista.

Ela andou bem devagar até o banquinho e se sentou encolhida, agarrando com muita força as vestes compridas de bruxa, formando um punho com as mãos. Seus braços tremiam, tendo a professora até pedir para que ela se acalmasse, dizendo que não era nada demais, mas dizer para se acalmar eram palavras que nunca haviam feito muito efeito nela.

Quando o chapéu cobriu a sua visão, ela sentiu seu corpo gelar, mas quando ele anunciou "Grifinória!", ela se derreteu de alívio, afrouxando os punhos e sentindo um calor confortável preencher o seu corpo. Como era o costume, todos os alunos da casa bateram palmas para a nova integrante e, quando Agatha passou pelo amontoado de alunos para ir para a sua casa, viu Remus olhando para ela. Reconhecendo o garoto, ela sorriu e sussurrou baixinho, sendo possível que ele a entendesse apenas por leitura labial:

— Consegui!

A lista continuou e o grupo de alunos do primeiro ano foi diminuindo conforme eles iam para as mesas de suas casas. Eliza, ao contrário de Agatha, se sentou muito calma, como se estivesse confiante de que não iria parar em algum lugar ruim, assim como Justine, que parecia confiante de que iria para a casa que desejava.

— Olá! Sou Eliza, você é? — Eliza perguntou, ao chegar correndo à mesa, encontrando um lugar vago ao lado de Agatha.

— Agatha. Prazer! — Agatha disse rapidamente, prestando atenção ainda nos alunos que iam sendo escolhidos. Ela queria saber se aquele garoto estranho e assustado iria parar na grifinória também... Era o que ele queria.

— Está preocupada com alguém? — Perguntou Eliza, percebendo o interesse de Agatha.

— Não, só quero saber quais serão nossos novos colegas — mentiu Agatha.

— Hm... Isso é interessante — sorriu Eliza.

A hora de Remus para colocar o chapéu seletor chegou logo, muito antes do que ele imaginava. Como o costume, vários murmúrios percorriam o salão conforme ele se sentava no banco e via o chapéu descer sobre sua cabeça, apagando sua visão. Por alguns segundos, a única coisa que ouviu foi sua própria cabeça e ela lhe dizia alto algo muito diferente de tradições de família, de casa onde são mandadas as pessoas mais corajosas. O que pensou foi que talvez pudesse ser amigo dela... Pensou que poderia ter alguém que gostasse dele. Talvez não fosse a única pessoa, mas ele havia criado uma grande afeição aquele sorriso tão simples e feliz. Podia não parecer grande coisa para os outros o fato de ela ter o tratado tão bem, mas para ele aquilo era importante demais... Havia sido a primeira criança a realmente conversar com ele depois de todos aqueles anos que seus pais passaram escondendo-o por causa de sua "condição especial"...

— Grifinória!

Remus abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir o anuncio do chapéu seletor e aquilo fez Agatha abrir um sorriso tão enorme quanto ele. Algo que Eliza achou engraçado, mas decidiu ignorar. A única coisa que sabia de Agatha era o seu nome, então fazer alguma brincadeira poderia não ser algo muito educado...

_"Então ele é capaz de sorrir..."_ pensou Agatha, contente.

— Eu também consegui — anunciou ele, ao passar em frente a Agatha, dando um sorriso infantil e verdadeiro.

— Sim — sorriu ela — Agora somos colegas de casa.

Infelizmente logo após aquelas palavras, ele teve que se dirigir a um ponto mais afastado da enorme mesa, não sendo capaz de ficar e conversar mais tempo com ela. Incapaz de se tornar seu amigo de imediato e, por conseqüência, tornando aquele momento tão importante para ele e nada mais do que uma mera lembrança para ela.

- Alguns anos depois -

As férias de natal estavam chegando e, com elas, o retorno de todos os alunos para as suas casas e suas devidas famílias. Na verdade, não todos, quase todos, entre eles: Eliza, James, Sirius (que iria para a casa de James) e Peter. Eliza insistira com Agatha para que ela retornasse para casa e visse sua família, mas ela insistia que queria ficar na escola, alegando que seu pai tinha que trabalhar muito então não passaria muito tempo com ela.

Infelizmente para Remus, que havia tido alguma esperança de que Agatha não tivesse com quem andar, Agatha acabou descobrindo que Justine também tinha alguns "problemas familiares", então passaria as férias na escola. Conclusão: a sorte _nunca_ estava ao lado dele.

Por sorte, um garoto do primeiro ano também, que se chamava Alan (por acaso o rebatedor que havia quebrado a perna de Agatha), também havia ficado na escola e grudara nele como uma única companhia com quem andar. O garoto era bonzinho, meio quieto e reservado, mas bonzinho. Ele e Remus passavam muito tempo nos pátios jogando xadrez e de vez em quando viam que Agatha e Justine estavam passando correndo por lá, jogando feitiços de mudança de cor de cabelo e coisas assim uma na outra. Sempre que as duas garotas passavam, ele e Alan se viravam rapidamente para olhar para elas, mas como olhavam discretamente, as duas nunca percebiam. Depois que elas se afastavam, os dois se viravam e olhavam um para a cara do outro, ficando meio vermelhos, então voltavam rapidamente suas atenções para o tabuleiro, a fim de evitar algum questionamento. Remus se sentia um pouco incomodado, com medo que Alan pudesse estar olhando para Agatha... Parecia que havia algo meio... Ardente em seu peito sempre que o via olhando para as duas. Mais tarde descobriria que aquilo era ciúme.

Enfim, no dia de natal, acabou tendo uma surpresa. Quando desceu as escadarias do salão comunal, após encontrar Alan ainda adormecido em sua cama, foi por instinto até a árvore de natal, pronto para procurar alguma coisa que seus pais tivessem mandado, e ao se agachar ao lado dela para procurar algum embrulho, ouviu alguém dizer:

— Hei! Feliz Natal!

Ele se virou rapidamente, assustado com a voz que havia acabado de escutar e seu rosto assumiu uma coloração escarlate logo que seus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

— Oras, você ainda é quieto? Que eu saiba você faz um monte de coisas que deixa os outros loucos junto com seus amigos James, Sirius e Peter — disse Agatha, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— N-não é isso. É que e-eu não esperava encontrá-la aqui. — Ele admitiu, evitando olhar para o rosto dela.

—Hm... — Disse ela, voltando a olhar para um pedaço de papel que havia em suas mãos.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou ele, após pegar um embrulho com o seu nome, sentando-se em seguida ao lado dela no sofá, esticando os olhos para olhar o papel que ela tinha nas mãos.

— A carta que meu pai me mandou — sorriu ela, dobrando a carta no mesmo momento que viu ele esticar os olhos — E também... — disse ela, olhando para uma caixa de chocolates — Vendo meu presente.

— Chocolates? — Perguntou ele, percebendo que havia feito algo que não havia a agradado ao tentar ver o que estava escrito na carta.

— Sim! — Assentiu ela alegremente — Eu amo chocolates! Aliás, você quer um? —Ela ofereceu, esticando a caixinha aberta onde só havia um espaço vazio.

— N-não! Não se incomode!

— Eu insisto! Oras, é natal! Época de partilhar! Pode pegar? — Encorajou ela.

Remus hesitou, mas acabou pegando um chocolate redondo e marrom que ele descobriu que tinha recheio de cereja. Cereja... Era exatamente a cor do cabelo dela. Foi estranho fazer aquela associação ao comer um chocolate, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Além da frase: "Amo chocolates...".

— Vejo que você gostou! — Riu ela, percebendo um sorriso que se formará inconscientemente no rosto dele.

— É bom — admitiu ele, vermelho — Pena que não tenho nada para dar para você... Em troca.

— Se eu me importasse com isso não teria lhe oferecido!

— Mas-.

— Quieto! — Brigou ela, fazendo cara de autoritária. Uma autoridade que não teria imposto respeito nem em uma mosca, mas em todo o caso, ele ficou quieto, com medo de irritá-la — Assim está melhor! — Ela constatou orgulhosa, ao ver que ele havia parado de responder.

Eles conversaram consideravelmente naquele dia, mas por fim ela se levantou e disse que tinha que se encontrar com Justine e perguntou gentilmente se ele não ligava de deixá-lo para trás. É claro que ele pensou: "É claro que eu ligo!", mas também é lógico que respondeu: "Não tem problema, pode ir!". Finalmente havia conversado com ela... Era como se seu coração batesse de um modo diferente ao ter visto aquele sorriso ser dado para ele, só para ele. E aquela voz tão doce ser dirigida para alguém tão sem importância como ele. De alguma maneira, ainda não percebera que efeito ela estava causando em seu coração de criança... Ainda muito novo para entender as conseqüências do amor.

E como sempre, já que a sorte não estava nunca do seu lado, no dia seguinte Eliza voltou, e junto com ela todos os seus amigos, e com a presença de todos eles, ele havia sido afastado de Agatha novamente.

Depois daquele dia, até os pequenos diálogos se tornaram difíceis de acontecer, criando um afastamento entre eles que Remus não sabia mais como quebrar. Se tivesse sido corajoso o bastante para se aproximar logo quando se conheceram, não teria passado por nada daquilo... E o pior de tudo: foi exatamente esse afastamento que fez com que ele percebesse que estava começando a se apaixonar por ela...

Em cada um dos anos ele tentava inventar algum plano de aproximação, mas nenhum deles parecia funcionar. E para a sua grande sorte, sempre que chegava o natal, Justine ocupava todo o tempo de Agatha e as duas sumiam nos lugares mais inimagináveis possíveis. Nunca havia acreditado quando elas resolveram ir junto com a professora de "trato com as criaturas mágicas" para cuidar de animais que cuspiam fogo. E quando elas resolveram cuidar de plantas carnívoras na estufa de herbologia... Em suma, cada ano era um fracasso...

Somente no 4º ano conseguiu uma oportunidade perfeita novamente. No natal, como sempre a época que tinha mais chances de conseguir algum tipo de aproximação, ele a viu dormindo em um sofá, abraçada a um coelhinho cor-de-rosa com uma aparência um pouco velha. A idéia lhe pareceu perfeita: "Sente-se no pé do sofá e espere ela acordar!". E foi o que ele fez. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou a olhar para o rosto adormecido e pacífico dela.

Jamais em toda a sua vida havia imaginado que seria possível vê-la com uma expressão tão calma e feliz em seu rosto. Sempre que ele a via ela parecia alegre, até exaltada, mas nunca com uma calma e felicidade tão grande quanto estava enquanto dormia. Passaram-se pelo menos trinta minutos antes que ele conseguisse desviar seus olhos do rosto tão angelical que ela tinha e ver um pergaminho caído no chão onde estava escrito:

_"Agatha,_

_Estou lhe mandando esse coelho porque acreditei que seria algo que... Talvez a deixasse feliz. Pelo menos talvez fosse algo que você gostasse. Espero que eu esteja certo quanto a isso..._

_E como sempre, peço perdão por não ter podido comprar algo realmente novo para você... Como sabe, papai não tem dinheiro para isso. Sei o quanto é compreensível, mas me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer isso quantas vezes forem necessárias. _

_Feliz Natal! Espero que possamos nos ver no fim do ano letivo e que essas férias não sejam tão insuportáveis quanto as passadas. _

_Com amor, _

_Seu pai."._

Remus olhou para o bilhete por algum tempo e chegou a rápida conclusão de que o pai de Agatha era bem pobre. Então provavelmente a mãe dela também deveria ser...! Ele não fazia ideia alguma que na verdade ela era órfã de mãe.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Agatha se movimentou, levantando os braços bem esticados, soltando o coelhinho, e depois o abraçando de novo e se virando de lado, dando um sorriso. Remus deu um salto para trás e ficou branco, com medo que ela estivesse acordando, mas ela continuou imóvel após atingir uma posição confortável de lado e ele percebeu que ela ainda dormia profundamente. Mas a mínima idéia de que ela estaria acordando e veria que ele estivera lhe observando, fez com que ele entrasse em um enorme estado de pânico. Seus músculos se contraíam com uma força que ele não sabia de onde vinha e o seu rosto estava pálido, assim como o resto do seu corpo, que experimentava uma enorme sensação de frio. Ele tinha que correr rápido e fugir antes que ela acordasse!

Não esperou nem mais um minuto, se levantou e fugiu para o dormitório, se escondendo embaixo de seu cobertor e pondo-se a pensar no grande covarde que estava sendo, mas de alguma maneira, não lhe era possível agir de outra forma. Tinha medo, uma vergonha tão grande que se tornava medo. Estava esquecendo novamente qual era o seu lugar... O seu lugar era sozinho, sem alguém que brilhasse tanto quanto ela parecia brilhar. Seu lugar era sozinho, onde ninguém se feriria com a presença de uma criatura como ele... Quando pensava nela, acaba tendo sempre esta grande queda de auto-estima...

Mas mal sabia ele que Agatha estava mais próxima a ele do que ele jamais imaginaria ser possível... Mais próxima de entender todo o seu sofrimento do que qualquer um jamais poderia entender. Tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Tão distante que o medo poderia a impedir de lhe mostrar a verdade...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 20**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	21. Capítulo 21: Atrito

**Mais um pelo dia. (E sim, os capítulos já estavam escritos, faltava uma revisão...).**

**Obs.: **O título desse capítulo me lembra cursinho... Ai ai...

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 21.** Atrito

Estava um silêncio completamente incomodo na mesa do café da manhã e todos os marotos, exceto Remus, trocavam olhares preocupados enquanto Remus brincava com sua comida, aparentemente absorto demais em pensamentos para perceber que sua barriga roncava de fome. Já fazia mais de uma semana que ele estava assim e aquilo já havia começado a preocupar os amigos que desconheciam o fato de que ele e Agatha haviam terminado. Para eles, Remus ainda estava abalado por descobrir que Agatha odiava lobisomens.

Sirius olhou para James e começou sua habitual conversa por gestos que só James entendia. Algo de que Lilian realmente se envergonhava sobre James e o amigo porque eles nunca percebiam que quando começavam a ficar empolgados, fazia gestos muito grandes como abrir os braços e quase se virar de ponta cabeça. Quando a comunicação atingia aquele nível, ela sempre se afastava um pouco e fingia que não estava com eles.

Enquanto James e Sirius trocavam os seus gestos, todos sobre o que eles deveriam dizer para o lobisomem depressivo, Lilian ficou a olhar para a cara de Remus. Ele estava meio pálido e seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada que havia se tornado permanente desde o dia que tiveram de cumprir a detenção. Não sabia como, mas precisava de algum modo ajudá-lo. Ela queria algo efetivo, não uma conversa de gestos que nunca levava a nada.

Ela olhou para o outro lado da mesa, tentando encontrar Agatha, acabando por encontrá-la sentada com Alice e Alan, os dois grifinórios nos quais ela havia se apoiado deixando até mesmo Eliza de lado depois de toda aquela confusão. Diferente da semana anterior aquela, na qual ela havia estado sozinha e sempre muito triste, sua expressão havia ficado fria com uma estranha pitada de tristeza, algo que ela só conseguia perceber por conhecê-la muito bem. Olhou novamente para Remus, que fitava seu pão como se ele fosse um objeto de estudo, e percebeu algo estranho...

Agatha teria muitos problemas com Sirius se fosse aquilo que ela estava pensando...

— Droga, já chega disso! — disse Sirius, em voz alta, fazendo o refeitório inteiro olhar para ele.

— N-não é nada não! — riu Peter, se dirigindo aos olhares curiosos de vários alunos, enquanto James virava os olhos em reprovação ao modo explosivo de Sirius.

— Se você não olhar para mim agora, você estará encrencado! — disse Sirius, tentando abaixar um pouco o tom de voz, enquanto apontava para Remus. Como o esperado, ele não respondeu, nem percebeu que Sirius estava apontando para ele.

— Sirius, não vá fazer nada que-

— Aluado, você deve olhar para mim quando eu falo com você! — disse Sirius, quase em um rosnado.

— Eu... O que eu fiz? — perguntou Remus, olhando-o nos olhos com seu par de olhos vermelhos começando a se encher de lágrimas.

Sirius ficou branco, a última coisa que ele esperava no mundo é que o amigo pudesse começar a chorar. Ele nunca havia o visto chorar!

— Eu disse que era uma péssima idéia — resmungou James, rolando os olhos.

— Eu... É... — tentou começar Sirius, mas não conseguia pensar em palavras que pudesse ser usadas naquela situação — Nós andamos meio... Preocupados com você.

— Estou bem — mentiu Remus, dando um sorriso inocente completamente fingido.

— Não, não está — disse Peter, se intrometendo na conversa para apoiar Sirius.

— Só estou um pouco cansado... — tentou rir ele, fingindo um bocejo e limpando as lágrimas que diria que eram de sono se lhe perguntassem por que estava chorando.

— Agora já chega disso — disse James seriamente — Nós te conhecemos faz cinco anos, já é tempo o bastante para sabermos dizer se está bem ou não e se está fingindo um sorriso ou não.

Remus ficou a olhar para o rosto dele por um longo momento, mas havia coisas das quais ele não podia fugir para sempre. Esconder que Agatha jamais voltaria era impossível... Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas ao pensar naquela realidade tão cruel, então ele se antecipou em engolir o soluço que estaria por vir e limpar as lágrimas rapidamente.

— Você não acha que... Deveria conversar com ela? — perguntou Sirius, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— Ela... Não... Eu... — começava a dizer ele, mas abaixou a cabeça e tapou a boca para segurar o choro.

— Ela terminou com você, não é mesmo? — perguntou Lilian, em seu tom de voz mais doce possível.

Todos os marotos trocaram olhares horrorizados, como se Agatha tivesse acabado de violar um tabu dos mais graves, então olharam para Remus ansiosamente, esperando por sua resposta.

Como Lilian esperava, ele assentiu.

— Como assim? — perguntou Sirius, saindo de si — E porque não contou para nós? Droga, eu vou esfolá-la quando a vir. Menina idiota! Imbecil! Como você pode não dizer nada? Não sabe que nós faríamos ela se arrepender por isso?

Como Remus não respondia, Sirius continuava dizendo as palavras mais cruéis que encontrava. Estava nervoso demais, tanto que não conseguia segurar. Não estava nervoso com Remus, mas sim com Agatha, mas não era ela que estava ali para que ele pudesse descontar sua raiva, então muitos de seus xingamentos acabavam saindo no amigo que lhes omitira algo tão importante.

— Eu acho que era exatamente por isso que ele estava escondendo — cortou Lilian rispidamente — Não é inteiramente culpa dela.

— Mas é claro que é! Diga-me se nós deixamos de ser amigos algum dia de nossas vidas por _isso_? É claro que é culpa dela!

— Não, não é! Você não terá que se casar com ele! — disse Lilian, erguendo a sobrancelha — O que você faria se fosse sua esposa? Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas pense se casar com o que você mais teme!

— Eu não ligaria! — retrucou Sirius, dando um soco na mesa.

A essa altura, vários alunos haviam começado a prestar atenção neles, todos cochichando sobre o modo agressivo de Sirius. Por sorte nenhuma de suas palavras lhes fizeram pensar sobre a condição verdadeira de Remus.

— Sirius, dê um tempo — cortou Remus, antes que Lilian pudesse continuar com a discussão. Ela estava pronta para isso. Talvez se James fosse como Remus, ela não ligasse, mas no fundo de seu coração, ela jamais tivera algum motivo para odiar lobisomens. Um motivo que Agatha certamente poderia ter a julgar pelo que ela dissera na noite da detenção.

— Como pode continuar a defendê-la? — indagou Sirius, incrédulo.

— Sirius... Esse é o maior medo dela — Remus defendeu, abaixando a voz para um nível que nenhum ouvido interessado pudesse escutar.

— Ah! E você acha que isso é explicação o bastante? Se ela te amasse tanto quanto dizia amar, ela não ligaria para esse "medo" — retrucou Sirius.

Lilian mordeu os lábios quando ele disse aquilo. Por mais que Remus pudesse não concordar com aquilo por ser ele o discriminado, ela sabia que o que Sirius tinha razão. Ela sempre acreditara que o verdadeiro amor superava qualquer barreira.

— É complicado! — Remus tentou defender.

— Não estou dizendo que não é complicado.

Sirius tinha sempre uma boa resposta para tudo.

— Pare de defendê-la! — insistiu Sirius — Olhe só, você só não enxerga porque está cego por esse seu preconceito contra si próprio. Remus, a errada é ela!

— Não posso... — disse Remus, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro — Quando ela... Quando ela soube, Sirius, ela me entendeu... Ela foi sinceramente compreensível. Foi compreensível de um modo que eu não achei ser possível.

— Então porque te ignora agora?

— Eu não sei! — ele retrucou — Acha que se eu soubesse não teria dado um jeito seja lá qual fosse?

— Eu irei falar com ela.

— Não, por favor! Você não vai! — disse Remus, desesperadamente, seus olhos se arregalando de horror.

Sirius desviou seus olhos dele e virou com tudo para dentro de sua boca o suco que estava em seu copo, a ponto de acabar com aquela conversa. Remus o olhava esperando uma promessa de que ele não faria nada com Agatha, mas percebeu que se continuasse a discutir com ele, algo ruim poderia acontecer. Pegou seu material e saiu pelo corredor, na frente de todos os outros.

— Sirius, você não fará isso, fará? — perguntou Lilian.

— Acho que estou um pouco curioso para saber por que essa garota é tão "compreensível" — disse ele, revirando os olhos com desgosto ao pronunciar a palavra que Remus havia usado. Por mais que Remus pudesse brigar com ele depois, algum dia ele iria lhe agradecer por ter sido aquele que havia ido tirar tudo a limpo com ela.

Ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa, onde Agatha estava sentada com Alice e Alan bem a tempo de ver que ela estava olhando com dor para Remus que desaparecia pelo salão, enquanto mordia a ponta de seu polegar. Ele esperou, continuou olhando para ela, podendo ver que os olhos dela se voltaram para ele e quando viu como ele a olhava, virou rapidamente a cabeça para o lado, deixando que seus cabelos caíssem por sobre o ombro e escondessem seu rosto da vista dele.

Aquela covarde veria muito bem qual era o resultado de ser tão hipócrita como estava sendo...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 21**

**Obs.: **Eu achei bonitinho o modo como o Sirius cuida do Remus nessa fanfic... Mas... Deixa pra lá.

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	22. Capítulo 22: Covarde

**A reação do Sirius em muitos pontos parece a reaç****ão dos leitores que deixam reviews (menos no ponto que ele se torna compreensível)... Acho que eu os entendo. Ou melhor, eu **_**realmente**_** os entendo. **

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter não me pertence._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22****. **Covarde

Era um péssimo dia. A aula irritante de adivinhação estava demorando muito mais do que o de costume devido a motivos muito especiais. Sirius olhava para Agatha em intervalos regulares, estava tão nervoso que poderia explodir a cabeça dela em pedaços, e Agatha sentia as pontadas de raiva em suas costas atingindo-a como agulhas a cada olhada que ele lhe dava.

Sirius não podia entender. Simplesmente era impossível para ele. Como podia algum dia ter sido amigo de alguém como ela? Uma pessoa preconceituosa assim...! Que se danasse se Remus era um lobisomem ou um duende verde saltitante, ela era a namorada dele e deveria ter entendido! Era uma hipócrita filha da mãe! Isso para não dizer palavrões piores que os menores de idade dessa fanfic não podem ler e que muitos devem dizer!

Cada vez que a professora parava de falar, ele olhava para ela e várias vezes a pegou olhando aflita para ele também. Aquilo era bom, ela já sabia o que estava por vir.

Longos momentos depois que pareciam durar uma eternidade para ele, a professora encerrou a aula, trazendo um sorriso instantâneo ao rosto rebelde dele. Sirius recolheu bem rápido suas coisas e desceu correndo na frente de todos para poder parar na frente da torre e ficar esperando para abordá-la quando ela chegasse. Era muito conveniente que Remus não assistisse mais àquelas aulas inúteis, enquanto ele havia optado por adivinhação para ter mais tempo para jogar fora e não prestar atenção nas aulas. Não havia quem impedi-lo, o único que poderia ter tentado era James, mas o amigo passou por ele apenas lhe deixando as palavras: "Remus vai ficar louco com você".

Não importava. Ele _ainda_ iria agradecê-lo.

Algum dia...

Vários alunos passavam pela porta, mas nada de ela passar. Já estava começando a achar que a covarde havia se jogado do alto da torre para não ter de enfrentá-lo, mas de repente ela saiu com seu olhar frio e indecifrável que havia mantido durante toda aquela semana. Logo que passou diante dele, ela o olhou perigosamente, o que fez com que ele sorrisse de satisfação e começasse a falar com a voz mais perigosa que podia:

— Acho que você já sabe por que eu estou aqui.

— Sirius, porque essa cara? — perguntou Alice, arregalando os olhos ao ver o modo como Agatha e Sirius estavam se olhando.

— Não tenho nada a conversar com você — respondeu Agatha friamente, de uma maneira que ele não julgava possível pelo modo desesperado como ela o olhava durante a aula de adivinhação.

— Ah, tem sim — riu ele sem humor nenhum — Podemos começar com o fato de você ser uma grande covarde irritante que jamais deveria ter entrado para a grifinória, a casa dos corajosos. O chapéu seletor deveria ter passado uma noite tomando uísque de fogo quando te mandou para a mesma casa que eu!

— Como se atreve! — rosnou Justine, erguendo sua varinha, mas Agatha se precipitou:

— Não interfira, por favor. Isso é entre mim e ele.

Alice olhou assustada para Justine, assim fez também Alan, que parecia incrivelmente frágil ao lado da corvinal mais alta do que ele. Apesar de ser um rebatedor, o garoto não tinha físico nem altura muito avantajados.

— Está certo... — disse Justine, meio relutante, mas colocou a mão nos ombros de Alice e Alan e os empurrou pelo caminho, parando para olhar para trás apenas uma vez, preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Agatha. A ruiva sabia se cuidar, mas mesmo assim...

Agatha ouviu Alice dizer desesperada que não podia deixar que eles brigassem e Alan concordar com ela, mas Justine era sempre tão convincente e ameaçadora quando queria ser que eles não se atreveram a voltar. De repente o corredor estava vazio e os únicos ali em frente à torre de astronomia eram Sirius e ela.

— Sirius, eu já vou começar me antecipando: não há nada que eu possa fazer.

— Não há nada? — ele riu de desgosto — Meu Deus! Esqueci que no mínimo entender a dor dele e continuar a ser sua amiga são coisas impossíveis de se fazer! Não sabia que estava falando com a rainha da hipocrisia.

— Não sou hipócrita — ela rebateu.

Ele a olhou com ódio e em um movimento rápido, agarrou a gola de sua camisa e a bateu contra a parede com uma força que a fez cerrar os pulsos para não soltar um grito de dor. Foi por conta de muita força de vontade que não deslizou seus punhos "acidentalmente" para sufocar aquele pescoço branco e frágil. Ele não queria ser visto como um covarde que batia em mulheres.

— Me diga por que fez isso a ele.

— Me deixe... Em paz! — ofegou ela, meio sem ar pela batida forte que parecia ter expulsado seus pulmões pela boca.

— Não. Não até que me diga por que não pode nem ao menos continuar uma amiga ou qualquer merda assim! Você não supostamente o amava?

— Me dê um tempo! — disse ela, sem expressão. Sua expressão podia ser lida como uma ameaça apesar do significado de suas palavras fosse completamente o contrário.

— Não! Não vou te dar um tempo! Não depois de vê-lo chorando! Você acha que verei meu amigo sofrendo por causa de uma _covarde_? Uma covarde que ele insiste em defender?

— Ele me... Defende? — ela perguntou de repente cheia de dor.

— Sim! Ele insiste que você não fez nada de errado — resmungou Sirius, de repente impressionado pela reação dela. Ele afrouxou um pouco os punhos e endireitou sua coluna em uma postura reta.

— Faça-o e esquecer-se de algum modo — sussurrou ela, abaixando a cabeça, de modo que sua franja cobria completamente seus olhos do ponto de visão dele.

— Como assim? Você não é uma grifinória corajosa para aceitar algo que teme? — perguntou ele, rindo de desgosto — Como pode ser tão covarde?

— Não sou covarde! — choramingou ela.

— Ah, não? — ele estava mais do que satisfeito por estar atingindo-a — Terminando só porque ele te disse a verdade, não é? O que tem de errado com isso? Passaram dois meses juntos e você nunca chegou a ver ele se transformar!

— Não agora... — ela havia começado a tremer.

— Que se dane! Se for amiga dele também não terá que ver ele se transformar. Lilian nunca viu também!

— Eu... N-não posso ser amiga dele... — ela disse, começando a perder a voz.

— Porque não?

Agatha cerrou os olhos com o máximo de força que possível para tentar inutilmente segurar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Por mais que aquelas palavras a machucassem mais e mais, Agatha estava feliz porque merecia cada facada que elas lhe causavam. Merecia tudo. Merecia tudo por todo o sofrimento que via em Remus... Por todo o medo que não era capaz de superar. Se não fosse o medo, talvez fosse capaz até mesmo de argumentar contra seu pai. Mas era o medo... O medo de fazê-lo sofrer. O medo de lobisomens, o medo de tudo... O medo do futuro, talvez maior do que de lobisomens. O medo do possível e do impossível... Do mesmo passado que poderia se repetir em outra geração. Da sua fraqueza... Remus poderia sofrer muito mais com ela do que sem ela. Com ela tudo se repetiria. Remus seria como seu pai, seria infeliz, seria muito infeliz. Seria pior... De repente, não importava com que força tentasse segurá-las, as lágrimas simplesmente não paravam mais de escorrer e era impossível que ela respondesse. Não queria... Ela realmente... Era uma covarde. Mas não era natural depois de tudo que passara? Talvez não...

— Não percebe o quanto significa para ele? — Sirius insistiu não se usando mais da agressividade, mas de um tom de voz sensível como se tentasse fazê-la entender.

O que ele não percebera era que ela já havia entendido... Entendia tudo...

— Eu sei! Eu entendo! — ela soltou, mais alto do que o suficiente — Só não posso... Não posso ser sua amiga! Eu o amo! Eu o amo mais do que tudo! Amo mais do que julgaria algum dia possível! Sirius, eu simplesmente... Não é possível para mim...! Eu não posso ficar perto de alguém que eu sei que me ama e que eu não posso estar junto. Eu iria chorar, eu iria fazê-lo sofrer. Eu preciso ao menos tentar esquecer... Esquecer de como... Ele me faz... Feliz... — ela abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

— Então... Porque, Agatha? Se é um medo, você pode superá-lo. Eu sei que é difícil, mas... Sempre existem forças maiores do que um medo — disse Sirius, examinando dolorosamente a cascata que desciam por aqueles olhos. Ela não mentia, não era hipócrita. Ele podia ver como sua dor era verdadeira.

— Não é só medo. Eu... Eu tenho coisas em meu passado que não podem ser negadas nem apagadas de mim. É algo muito forte. Tem a ver com pessoas que eu amo e não posso causar muito mais sofrimento, com coisas que podem acontecer tanto comigo como com Remus se eu estiver com ele. Tantas coisas que podem fazer não só a mim como a ele infeliz. Você não entende, você não sabe o que é isso. Não sabe de nada disso. Nem ao menos Remus sabe o que é isso... Comigo, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele saberia. Se ele soubesse... Eu não sei o que isso causaria nele.

— Como assim? Agatha, eu não conheço seu passado, não sei nada sobre você, mas eu posso lhe afirmar: "Remus é diferente".

— Não, ele não é — ela riu baixinho, abaixando a cabeça de novo — Conheci um lobisomem igual ao Remus. Ele... É importante demais para mim também. E a ele eu fiz uma promessa... A de que jamais me aproximaria de outro lobisomem.

— Isso é um absurdo! Agatha! Como um lobisomem poderia te proibir de se aproximar de outro? É ridículo! Quem é essa pessoa por acaso? Só poderia ser alguém que você tem medo para cumprir algo tão ridículo.

Ela abriu a boca, soltou um som curto que logo foi recoberto por um grito muito mais alto que sua fala baixa e hesitante:

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Sirius olhou para a professora McGonagall como se ela fosse o pior demônio que havia descido a terra. Porque ela sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos que podia? Aquela definitivamente não era a hora certa para interromper sua conversa mais do que importante com a ex-namorada de um de seus melhores amigos.

— Já estávamos indo para a aula — se antecipou Agatha, entrando na frente de Sirius antes que ele soltasse qualquer palavrão como ela sabia que ele faria — Sirius estava com alguns problemas e eu estava lhe dando conselhos. Acho que pode me entender, professora.

O sorriso angelical de Agatha deixou Sirius quase sem ar. Não por ser bonito, mas sim por que estava pasmo por ver que depois de toda aquela cena ela podia dar um sorriso como aquele. Ela era capaz de fingir a felicidade de uma maneira exageradamente inumana.

— Vão logo para a aula — ordenou a professora, incapaz de se opor a sorriso tão encantador. Depois ela deu as costas e voltou andando rápido pelo corredor pelo qual havia aparecido.

— Nos encontraremos em frente ao lago hoje às oito horas. Eu... Te contarei tudo. Talvez você me entenda e... Isso me faça bem também.

— Droga, não pode contar agora? — ele perguntou, e Agatha deu várias risadinhas tímidas com a imprevisível mudança de humor que Sirius havia sofrido.

— Acho que da próxima vez que a professora nos pegar fora da aula não poderei persuadi-la com um sorriso — ela riu docemente.

Sirius sabia que ela tinha razão, mas era incrivelmente irresistível matar uma aula para ouvir sobre fatos provavelmente absurdos que haviam ocorrido na vida da amiga. Não podia acreditar estava começando a ficar animado por que estava para descobrir uma verdade triste e provavelmente absurda sobre alguém que gostava. Ele sinceramente estava começando a ficar preocupado com a sua sanidade mental... Principalmente: Estava assustada por ter voltado a chamá-la de amiga.

— Tudo bem — concordou por fim — Hoje à noite em frente ao lago. Eu estarei lá.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 22**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	23. Capítulo 23: Um amor impossível

**Pronto, todos os capítulos já escritos estão postados. Com a próxima oportunidade irei escrever mais deles. Quero ver um bom fim também, podem acreditar.**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 2****3. **Um amor impossível

A sol estava se pondo e a luz do luar começava a emergir no horizonte. Faltava apenas uma semana e meia para a lua cheia. Uma semana e meia para a reunião...

Sirius desceu pelos jardins rapidamente. Curioso demais para conter o movimento rápido de suas pernas. Tivera que sair escondido da última aula e correr antes que James ou Peter o encontrasse e perguntassem para onde ele estava indo àquela hora da noite — pelo menos não tivera que se preocupar com o zumbi Remus que não fazia nada se não parar em um canto e suspirar de tristeza. Nada que tivesse acontecido na vida de Agatha podia lhe parecer tão ruim para que ele não arranjasse um jeito de convencê-la a voltar com o amigo. Ele faria todo o possível.

Conforme foi chegando para perto do lago, percebeu que Agatha estava em pé perto da beirada, olhando fixamente para a lua que nascia no céu. Nem ao menos um músculo dela se mexia, nem mesmo para olhar quem estava se aproximando dela. Deveria estar certa demais de que era ele.

— Oi? — ele cumprimentou, vendo como ela estava distraída.

— Falta uma semana e meia para a lua cheia — ela alegou.

— Sim... — Sirius respondeu, franzindo a sobrancelha. Agatha parecia estar ficando meio maluca...

— A reunião dos comensais é daqui a uma semana e meia.

Com toda aquela confusão ele havia quase se esquecido daquele detalhe super importante. O que eles fariam àquela noite? Remus não podia ficar sozinho, mas eles também tinham que dar um jeito de pegar os alunos que estavam loucos para acabar com Remus por perceberem que ele era um lobisomem.

— Caramba! — exclamou ele, batendo a mão na cabeça — O que agente vai fazer?

— Não sei... — suspirou ela, pensativa — Mas... Acho que não estamos aqui para falar sobre isso, não?

Ainda bem que ela lembrava o que ele estava tão curioso para saber, isso lhe pouparia tempo e palavras certas (algo que ele não era muito bom) para convencê-la a contar.

Ele esperou que ela começasse a falar, mas o silêncio se prosseguiu incomodamente. Ele continuava a fitá-la, sem desviar os olhos, mas isso também não estava a estimulando a prosseguir, já estava começando a ficar impaciente com aquela demora toda.

— Então? — perguntou nervoso.

— Desculpe... — ela riu, olhando para o chão — Não sei... Como contar isso para alguém. Nunca contei sobre isso para ninguém! Haha.

— Fala sério?

— Sim. Meu passado é um mistério até para a Eliza — ela deu uma risadinha triste — Não tenho coragem de falar com ninguém sobre isso. As memórias... Me trazem lembranças tristes demais... Não acho também que seja conveniente.

— Você não precisa falar se não quiser — disse ele, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro, desejando que ela realmente não o escutasse. Ele realmente queria saber o porquê de ela não estar com Remus, mas de alguma forma, agora ele conseguia acreditar que aquilo não era uma "escolha dela". Era algo que ela realmente temia demais por um motivo aparente.

— Está bem — ela riu, dando uma longa respirada — Quando eu era criança, tinha quatro anos de idade, meu pai passava muito tempo fora. Eu sempre ficava em casa com minha mãe, ela era gentil, alegre e estava sempre fazendo brincadeiras felizes, me pegando em seus braços e girando. Parecia que eu voava quando ela fazia isso, era o que eu mais gostava que ela fizesse em todo o mundo. Eu me pareço demais com o modo como ela era naquela época, tão feliz, sempre sorrindo. Nada parecia afetá-la, seu sorriso era tão perfeito e radiante...!

"Já meu pai, ele era um pouco menos animado e exaltado como ela, mas... Eu sei que não é uma boa comparação nesse momento, mas ele era parecido com Remus. O modo como Remus sorri, era o modo como ele sorria. Ele estava sempre cuidando de mim com um cuidado que minha mãe às vezes parecia não ter, devido ao seu jeito extremamente desastrado como o meu. O tempo corria devagar quando meu pai saia em trabalhos como um auror e passava semanas fora, mas sempre que ele voltava, a comida era sempre ainda mais gostosa do que normalmente. Eu vivia em um paraíso.

"Entretanto, um dia uma coruja entrou na sala voando. Lembro-me até hoje que era uma enorme coruja negra que refletia exatamente o tipo de notícias que ela estava trazendo. Minha mãe pareceu perceber isso na mesma hora, já que seus olhos se arregalaram de horror quando avistou a coruja. Ela estendeu suas mãos trêmulas e pegou a carta nas mãos, quase não conseguindo abrir o selo por tremer demais.

"Como qualquer criança, eu assistia infantilmente aquela mudança de comportamento e inclinava a cabeça de lado, tentando entender o que é que estava acontecendo na minha frente, mas a única coisa que podia ver eram as lágrimas escorrerem como cachoeiras dos olhos dela enquanto seu rosto se tornava cada vez mais pálido e seus lábios ficavam roxos, começando até a bater os dentes.

"Eu perguntei: 'Mamãe, o que aconteceu? ', mas ela não respondia, continuava a encarar a carta como se fosse seu presságio de morte e de repente ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa soluçando tão alto que a vizinhança inteira poderia ouvir o seu choro. Como qualquer criança, eu não sabia o que fazer e não entendia o que acontecia bem a minha frente. Olhava-a triste, mas não conseguia pensar no que fazer.

"Passaram-se algumas horas enquanto ela chorava, e eu me recusaria a deixar seu lado mesmo que Voldemort entrasse com um 'Avada Kedrava' naquele momento. Foi então que ela se levantou de repente, enxugou rápido suas lágrimas e pegou meu braço, puxando-me com hostilidade para que eu a seguisse. A força com que ela apertava meu pulso era muito grande, mas eu não abria minha boca para reclamar ou questionar. Sabia que tudo estava ruim demais sem minhas reclamações.

"Fomos para um hospital, onde eu vi pela primeira vez uma imagem que me aterrorizou. Meu pai estava deitado em uma cama com seu rosto todo arranhado e bem eu seu pescoço, eu via a marca de uma mandíbula enorme que havia sido fechada com toda a força em sua pele clara como a minha. Mesmo eu, tão pequena como era, sabia que aquilo significava algo ruim, não sabia exatamente _o que_ significava realmente, mas achava que iria perder meu pai... Por sorte, ou talvez por azar, não o perdi.

"Naquela noite, minha mãe chorou demais sobre seu corpo e não disse uma única palavra para mim. Era como se de repente, eu não existisse mais...

— Essa marca-?

— Já deve ter adivinhado, não é mesmo? — Agatha o interrompeu com uma pergunta, percebendo o grande choque que havia em seus olhos — Mas não é apenas isso...

"O tempo se passou e todos os dias minha mãe ia ao hospital e me deixava na casa de minha avó para que eu não tivesse que acompanhá-la. Seu sorriso radiante desapareceu. Ela não era mais desastrada, se tornara metódica. Tudo tinha que estar no lugar e tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Não era mais a mesma pessoa...

"Quando meu pai finalmente saiu do hospital, mais ou menos duas semanas depois, nós nos mudamos de casa. Tive que dizer adeus para todas as pessoas que eu gostava e que moravam naquela vila, e quando vi qual era a minha nova casa, senti meu estômago desmoronar. Parecia que eu estava olhando para uma casa mal-assombrada das piores histórias de terror. Era de madeira meio antiga, tinha uma pintura cinza que começava a descascar e o quintal era cheio árvores quase mortas e sem folhas. Não havia nada verde e bonito em nenhum lugar do jardim. Era um mundo triste de qualquer aspecto que você olhasse, mas eu ainda tinha minha mãe e meu pai, alegres e sorridentes ao meu lado. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava...

"Depois que a casa inteira estava arrumada, eu finalmente tive um tempo para conversar com meu pai, e eu resmunguei com toda a sinceridade: 'Não gosto desse lugar'. Seus olhos se cerraram levemente com tristeza e pude ver que ele estava quase a beira das lágrimas enquanto olhava docemente para mim: 'Desculpe, papai não tem mais... Condições de morar entre as pessoas e esse era o único local para o qual podíamos vir'.

"Eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer, então continuava a fitá-lo em busca de alguma explicação. Vendo meu desentendimento ele continuou: 'Mamãe não te contou? '. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. 'Ela... Deveria ter te contado a verdade' ele reprovou, não fazendo esforços para esconder sua tristeza 'Quando papai... Estava na última missão dele, acabou tendo um pequeno "probleminha"'.

Os olhos de Agatha se enchiam de lágrimas agora e Sirius, percebendo de alguma forma a burrada que havia cometido durante a manhã, passou seu braço sobre seu ombro a fim de consolá-la.

— Eu nunca poderia me esquecer como ele se esforçava para se manter inteiro perto de mim. Estava tão triste! Tão acabado! Ele continuou a falar, tentando escolher bem as palavras para que uma criança de cinco anos pudesse entender e não ficasse repentinamente desesperada: 'Papai esteve lutando com um grande lobo gigante, um lobo muito assustador, quando esse lobo mordeu o papai. Sabe... Esses... Esses... Esses lobos são... São aquelas criaturas que você vê em livros. Aqueles monstros que se chamam lobisomens'. Infantilmente, quando o ouvi falando aquilo, me afastei um pouco dele no sofá, olhando-o com muito medo, então ele continuou a dizer desesperadamente: 'Mas não se preocupe porque eu jamais irei te machucar! Essas transformações só ocorrem na lua cheia e eu farei de tudo para que você e sua mãe não se machuquem'. Ele havia perdido todo o seu tom paternal, agora falava realmente como um adulto, não usando mais a terceira pessoa e as palavras 'papai' e 'mamãe' para se referir a eles mesmos. Estava tão desesperado que não pensava mais em falar tudo com cuidado para a pequena filha de cinco anos...

"A primeira lua cheia se passou como um pesadelo. Minha mãe se recusou a deixar que meu pai saísse sozinho porque ele poderia machucar outras pessoas ou até mesmo se machucar, então ela acabou criando uma idéia de colocá-lo em um tipo de celeiro dotado de magia para que ele não escapasse. Ela ficava de guarda a noite inteira... Eu não olhava, não sabia se o celeiro tremia, não sabia se ela ficava na porta ou em qualquer outro lugar. Ouvia os barulhos de batidas contras as paredes de madeira e os uivos altos em pequenos intervalos de tempo. E em meio a isso tudo, eu ficava sozinha, encolhida em minha cama gelada e dura, tremendo de medo e de frio. Eu sonhava em poder abraçar alguém, abraçar minha mãe ou meu pai para que eles me protegessem de todo aquele perigo, mas aqueles que eu queria que me protegessem eram aquele que eu deveria temer e aquela que cuidava para que eu não tivesse realmente que temer aquilo.

"Até os meus oito anos, vivi assim e em todo o tempo, tive que aprender a viver com a falta de minha mãe. Ela estava praticamente morta... A depressão a tornara um tipo de um zumbi. De alguma forma que eu não sabia qual, ela continuava com ele mesmo em meio a tudo aquilo, mas sempre que ele tentava conversar com ela, ela o ignorava e o cortava, e sempre que eu tentava, a mesma coisa acontecia. Eu só tinha ao lobo assustador para me consolar, mas não era difícil. Apesar de eu saber que os uivos e tudo aquilo eram culpa dele, eu nunca havia visto como ele era transformado, portanto não havia realmente o que temer.

"Entretanto, naquela mesma idade, algo ruim havia começado a acontecer. Minha mãe estava ficando com a saúde muito fraca devido a uma má alimentação, a falta de sono e a infelicidade, o que causara um grave problema. Ela desmaiava direto, mal conseguia sair da cama muitas vezes, mas insistia em sempre proteger o celeiro para que meu pai não escapasse.

"Uma noite, enquanto eu estava acordada, encolhida contra minha cama, percebi que algo diferente havia acontecido. Com um baque surdo, a porta do celeiro havia arrebentado. Eu não olhei pela janela, com o alto grito que minha mãe soltara, corri imediatamente escada abaixo para ver o que havia acontecido, sendo irresponsável ao ponto de não pensar que aquilo poderia causar minha própria morte... Mas... Infelizmente... Isso não... Aconteceu...

Agatha abaixou sua cabeça e abraçou Sirius com tanta força que ele poderia jurar que já estava ouvindo suas costelas começarem a se partir. Não sabia que aquela figura magra, baixinha e frágil podia ter tanta força física assim!

Ela estava soluçando alto e suas lágrimas eram tantas que Sirius podia sentir o tecido de sua roupa começando a ficar completamente encharcado. Não podia deixar que uma menina chorasse tanto assim em sua frente! Mas também não sabia o que dizer para confortá-la. Remus saberia confortá-la, ele era o único que podia entender toda aquela coisa de lobisomem. Sirius sabia o que era um lobisomem, mas não sabia o que era um pai lobisomem e qualquer coisa assim... Não sabia como fazer para confortar Agatha...

— Você não... Precisa continuar se não quiser — disse ele, não conseguindo encontrar outras palavras — Eu não sei o que é sua dor, mas sei que... Isso é forte demais. Posso entender porque tanto medo!

— Não... — disse Agatha, tentando engolir os soluços — Isso não é nem de perto o pior...

— Como assim? — de novo foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu conter a exclamação de curiosidade que soltou imediatamente. Não, ele não podia deixar que ela contasse porque ela choraria mais! — Agatha, eu entendo... Não brigarei com você, você não precisa continuar.

— Eu preciso... Dizer... — disse ela, engolindo as lágrimas e soltando-o do abraço finalmente para secar as lágrimas e olhar para o chão por algum tempo — Sei que posso confiar em você.

Ou seja, nada de verdade para Remus... Sirius logo pressupôs.

— Só não se force.

— Não estou — riu ela bem baixinho — Não sabia que era tão bom desabafar... Sabe que a Justine tinha razão? Eu tenho que começar a fazer isso mais vezes!

Pelo menos agora ela estava começando a fazer piadinhas da própria condição. Talvez o pior já tivesse passado para ela... Quer dizer, não da história pelo visto, mas da condição psicológica...

— Então... Como eu ia dizendo... Eu desci e sem pensar duas vezes, escancarei a porta e me dei de cara com o grande jardim escuro e sem vida. De repente, o lugar era o mais perfeito filme de terror... Bem embaixo da árvore sem vida, havia um monstro estranho que lembrava um lobo e embaixo dele... A pior lembrança que eu algum dia poderia ter. Lá estava deitada a minha mãe toda coberta de sangue de uma cor tão intensa quanto seus cabelos cor de cereja como os meus.

Sirius parou de respirar quando ouviu aquela frase. Não podia ser aquela a maneira que a mãe de Agatha havia morrido! Era... Triste demais... Nas "mãos" do próprio... Marido.

— Eu fiquei paralisada olhando para o monstro e para minha mãe. Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que havia outro humano vivo a "sua espera". Ele olhou para mim com seus olhos assustadores e a boca aberta, mostrando seus gigantescos dentes brancos e pontiagudos e disparou em minha direção. Não fiquei paralisada de medo como sempre acontece em todos os filmes, naquele momento, eu disparei rápido para dentro e, ao invés de subir a escada, lembrei-me de um calabouço que havia naquele mesmo recinto. Procurei rápido com os olhos pelo chão e por fim encontrei a alça que abria o alçapão e a puxei muito rápido, vendo que o monstro estava quase em cima de mim. Na hora que eu fechei, prendi a ponta de seu focinho e ele choramingou alto antes de dar outro uivo assustador. Eu tranquei todo o tipo de chaves que havia na porta do alçapão e depois desci correndo as escadas, encontrando um lugar perfeito para me abrigar. Bem ali havia um armário preto de madeira bem grossa. Enfiei-me lá dentro, tremendo de medo, e lá fiquei a noite inteira.

"Enquanto a noite passava, eu ouvia o lobo do lado de fora uivar e tentar desesperadamente encontrar uma forma para abrir o alçapão, mas não conseguia. Não pareceram durar apenas horas, pareceram durar dias ou até meses até que o sol raiasse. Para ajudar, não tinha relógio e não tinha luz do dia naquele alçapão, portanto nenhum sinal da chegada do dia poderia me ascender uma lâmpada de esperança. Era como se o mundo fosse acabar comigo dentro daquele armário escuro e assustador, ouvindo os uivos medonhos e ensurdecedores do lado de fora do alçapão.

"Só pude ver que a manhã havia chegado quando ouvi um grito alto do jardim. Um grito de um homem. O grito que eu sabia que pertencia ao meu pai. Abri a porta, ainda trêmula e cheia de medo e corri escada acima, finalmente destrancando o alçapão e olhando a minha volta com toda a atenção que eu podia. Era como se o lobo fosse pular em cima de mim a qualquer momento. Eu sentia como se ele fosse aparecer do nada e me destruir, do mesmo modo como havia destruído... Minha mãe. Aquele foi... O pior dia de minha vida...

"No jardim, meu pai chorava sobre o corpo sem vida de minha mãe. Quando me aproximei, ele percebeu o ruído baixo das folhas secas do jardim e me olhou de um modo que me faz sentir meu coração doer até hoje. Ele estava tão aliviado por me ver ali, porém ao mesmo tempo tão triste que não havia santo no mundo que pudesse consolá-lo. Ele me abraçou com força e chorou no meu ombro, esquecendo-se completamente que eu era uma criança de oito anos. Lembro-me como ele sussurrou em seu desespero, fazendo-me prometer que jamais me aproximaria de outro lobisomem, pois ele não suportaria me perder. Ele não suportaria toda essa dor para mim... Naquele momento foi como se ele esquece completamente que era eu quem deveria chorar em seu ombro quando algo ruim acontecia. Naquele momento eu vi que, apesar de minha idade, eu que deveria proteger a sua fraqueza... Eu tinha que sorrir. Eu tinha que fazer o máximo de mim para que a vida parecesse boa. Aquela poderia ser a única maneira de fazê-lo feliz... Como pode ver, aprendi muito bem o que é ser feliz. Agora já não sei mais quando meu sorriso é realmente verdadeiro. Às vezes, parece que sorriu para os outros, não sorriu para mim. Não sorriu porque sou feliz...

"Depois daquele dia, todas as luas cheias passava sempre a mesma desesperança e revivia a mesma noite enquanto estava trancada dentro daquele mesmo armário naquele mesmo alçapão. Sentia sempre o mesmo medo de que ele me encontrasse. Sentia sempre o mesmo medo de que o dia nunca mais fosse chegar. Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, nunca poderia imaginar como meu coração se explodiu de alegria. Eu iria para longe! Eu não estaria mais perto dele em todas as luas cheias! Eu poderia ser feliz de verdade! De alguma forma, eu sei que nunca, mesmo aqui, pude dormir em uma lua cheia por causa dos uivos... Mas nenhum daqueles uivos me trazia metade do sentimento de quando eu sabia que era meu pai sobre o alçapão desejando me matar sem ter a consciência de que eu era a sua filha e de que não deveria me matar. Porque eu sei que lobisomens não são mais quem são quando a lua sobe. E eu sei que sua dor é muito maior do que a minha.

A história finalmente havia acabado. Sirius a olhava, sem palavras. Agatha não podia ter passado por tudo aquilo! Não ela!

— Isso parece muito irreal, não? — ela riu, sem humor — É minha vida. Todas as partes mais tristes da minha vida. Quando eu disse a Remus que não podemos ficar juntos, eu falei isso porque sei o que aconteceu com um casal que quis ser feliz mesmo com esse problema, passando por cima desse problema como se fosse qualquer outro problema, e sei o que isso acarretou a eles. Minha mãe está morta e meu pai numa constante tristeza. Eu sei que ele finge que sorri quando olha para mim. Desde que minha mãe morreu, seu sorriso se tornou algo tão fosco... Quando olha para mim, ele vê minha mãe, porque eu pareço com ela. Meus olhos e meus cabelos são exatamente da mesma cor dos dela. Eu sempre o faço se lembrar da pessoa que ele matou e que jamais poderá se perdoar por não ter mais perto de si. Ele sente que no fundo eu o culpo pela morte dela. Não importa o que eu faça, ele não acredita que eu não o odeie. Ele é infeliz, extremamente infeliz. Você iria querer isso para Remus se estivesse em meu lugar? Com o que sou, você acha que seria possível? Não seria. Nem para uma pessoa saudável seria possível.

— Não tem como dizer para você esquecer isso e ser feliz... Com Remus — disse Sirius, mordendo os lábios — Queria tanto te dizer para dar-lhe uma chance, mas... Sei que pode ser impossível.

— Sim... — ela confirmou tristemente — Mas não é impossível que eu seja sua amiga. Eu sei que estou errando também. Como você disse: "Amizade não alteraria em nada sua vida!", entretanto no momento é impossível para eu ficar perto dele sem que eu possa começar a chorar. É impossível ser apenas sua amiga quando meu coração bate tão forte apenas ao pensar seu nome e minha mente se embaralha toda ao ver a intensidade do brilho de seus olhos. E dói ainda mais saber que tudo que eu sinto por ele, é devolvido da mesma forma para mim e eu não posso viver apenas com isso. Porque a algo mais que o destino pôs no caminho para nos separar...

Ela olhou para ele, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas como não respondia, continuou:

— Eu sou mesmo uma covarde, sei disso muito bem. Mas meu medo é apenas algo impossível para mim de solucionar. Não posso quebrar minha promessa, não posso fazê-lo mais triste. Eu prometi a mim mesma fazê-lo feliz quando tudo de ruim está acontecendo. Ele precisa sorrir... Precisa que sua vida seja pelo menos um pouco menos insuportável.

— Não é uma covarde... — repreendeu Sirius, finalmente encontrando um lugar onde ele poderia dizer alguma coisa — Agatha, sorrir quando não pode apenas para fazer com que os outros sejam felizes é um ato de nobreza. Ficar ao lado de seu pai mesmo quando sua vida se torna tão infeliz é muita coragem. Você teria alternativas se não quisesse conviver com ele. Mesmo que fosse parar em qualquer outro lugar, o Ministério daria um jeito. A responsabilidade era de certa forma deles por ele ser assim! Pelo menos ajudar a filha desamparada não seria um problema realmente muito grande para eles.

— Mas mesmo assim...

— Não, você não pode se culpar por tudo! — exclamou Sirius — Agatha, você foi forte até hoje... Deve ter sido muito difícil.

— Não vou mentir dizendo que tudo estava bem, realmente foi muito difícil, entretanto... Isso já passou. Só tenho que lidar com isso durante as férias de verão e realmente não me incomoda por ser tão pouco tempo, portanto... Minha vida já melhorou — disse ela, respirando fundo — Mas esquecer tudo e ficar com Remus... Eu queria tanto ser capaz! Queria tanto ser capaz de ser feliz com ele, entretanto... Estar junto dele... Não seria a mesma coisa que voltar a ter de passar todas aquelas noites escuras das quais eu consegui fugir até hoje? Talvez... A promessa seja apenas a minha desculpa... Você não me odeia por saber disso? E se for uma desculpa?

— Que seja uma desculpa, eu estarei do seu lado. Do mesmo modo como eu amparei o Remus, agora eu amparo você.

— Sirius... — ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade — Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter.

— Não, tem melhores, aqueles que não tentam te sufocar no fim da aula de adivinhação.

Agatha riu e, mordendo os lábios, olhou para o céu, onde a lua pairava sobre suas cabeças, as lágrimas brilhando como pedras preciosas conforme desciam por seu rosto.

— Queria tanto ser corajosa o bastante... Para ter coragem de amá-lo.

— Talvez esse dia ainda chegue — disse Sirius, passando seu braço pelos ombros dela, para consolá-la.

— Eu duvido que esteja certo, mas seria muito feliz, não? — ela riu, fazendo piada de si mesma, então se lembrou do porque aquela conversa havia acontecido — Então sua raiva passou mesmo?

— Se eu ainda estivesse com raiva, acho que você é quem estaria com o motivo para brigar comigo dessa vez.

— Isso é muito bom... — disse ela, bem baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para Sirius — E sabe — continuou ela — eu sei que é muito estranho eu dizer isso, mas... Dê-me um tempo antes de brigar comigo de novo. Eu só preciso processar a informação. Eu farei de tudo para ser uma ótima amiga.

_"Isso não deveria ter que ser assim..."_ pensou ele tristemente, mas o que ele podia fazer afinal?

— Porque não conta a ele a verdade?

— Eu não conseguiria... — disse ela, fechando os olhos — E também... Não acha que seria triste demais para ele ouvir algo assim? Um lobisomem... Já costuma se considerar um monstro...

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

— Antes de fazer algo, tento pensar em todos os lados e conseqüências para que nada fique pior... Ah!

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, fitando a expressão de choque dela.

— Esqueci de contar algo... — disse ela, trincando os dentes — Acredita que a pessoa que transformou Remus foi... A mesma que transformou meu pai?

— Está falando sério? — perguntou Sirius, arrasado — Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

— Fenrir Greyback. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que se algum dia encontrá-lo, eu irei acabar com ele usando esse par de mãos.

— Você é vingativa.

— Ele acabou com minha vida — disse ela, com os olhos brilhando com uma raiva incontrolável — Em todos os sentidos.

Uma brisa fria começou a soprar e Sirius sentiu que se continuassem ali, poderiam acabar congelando e aquela conversa poderia começar a tomar um rumo que ele não estava com muita vontade de ouvir. Conversar sobre vinganças nunca parecia algo muito convidativo... A não ser que fossem apenas para brincadeiras bobas de crianças, não para problemas graves que aconteceram de alguém. Agatha tinha todos os motivos pensáveis e até impensáveis para querer acabar com a vida daquele lobisomem.

— Que tal... Se subirmos? — sugeriu, olhando com cautela para ela, tendo medo que ela pudesse acabar explodindo.

— Ótima idéia — ela deu de ombros, fazendo de tudo para esconder o ódio que ela visivelmente tentava esconder por trás de uma expressão serena, mas não obtinha muito êxito dessa vez.

Ele colocou a mão atrás das costas dela e a conduziu pelo caminho de volta para o castelo. Foi só na metade do caminho que ela voltou a abrir a boca, dessa vez soltando uma exclamação assustada:

— Esqueci minhas coisas!

— Droga, lá no gramado? — reclamou ele, batendo a mão na testa — Droga Agatha, não dá para ser menos descuidada?

Ela ficou visivelmente vermelha e deu um passinho para trás, evitando olhar para a cara dele.

— Vou buscar.

— Não tem problema se deixar para amanhã-

— Tem problema sim! Pode acontecer sabe lá deus o que com minhas coisas! — ela retrucou emburrada — Não precisa vir comigo — complementou — É até melhor, porque se eles o virem entrando comigo, acabará sendo uma situação desagradável. Você... Acabará tendo que contar porque não está mais bravo comigo e eles vão fazer de tudo para que conte o que contei para você...

— Tem razão... — pensou ele — Então, te vejo logo.

Agatha desceu rápido pela escadaria e logo que pegou suas coisas, correu o mais rápido que pôde para o dormitório, com medo que alguém pudesse pegá-la fora do salão comunal fora de hora. Ela não era uma aluna exemplar, mas fazia sempre de tudo para cumprir as regras.

— Aonde vai correndo com tanta pressa a essa hora? — ela ouviu a voz de um homem irrompendo um pouco atrás dela e se virou rapidamente, com medo de que fosse o Sr. Filch ou algum professor.

Tivera ela essa sorte...

— Finalmente encontrei o momento para acabar com você, garotinha lobo — riu o sonserino, o líder do grupo que Remus havia visto ameaçando o capitão de quadribol no outro dia.

Vários feitiços a atingiam, ela se contorcia de dor no chão. Seu sangue formava uma grande poça e ela já não sabia de qual das inúmeras partes do corpo machucado que ele estava escorrendo. Por mais que tentasse se levantar para lutar, não havia nada que conseguisse fazer. Estava fraca... Uma fraca e indefesa a mercê das risadas maníacas e do desejo obsessivo por sangue daquele psicopata. Não importava... Não importava a dor... Ela queria gritar, mas suas cordas vocais foram silenciadas. Tentava com desespero, mas não conseguia... Só não queria morrer...

O medo a consumiu quando aos poucos sua consciência foi sendo roubada por uma confortável sonolência e por mais que quisesse manter seus olhos abertos, era impossível. De alguma maneira, ela já sabia que iria morrer... Só não podia aceitar. Enfim, foi inevitável lutar contra a profunda escuridão que a consumia.

_"Papai, me desculpe, sou fraca... Sou fraca e não fui capaz de lutar contra aquele que tirou minha vida. Sou fraca a ponto de não ter conseguido tempo para sacar minha varinha... Quero encontrar mamãe... Mas não queria ter que morrer para isso. Tenho coisas importantes para tratar nesse mundo... Por uma última vez, queria ser capaz de poder ter visto o sorriso de Remus, minha mais brilhante e perfeita lembrança... Por uma última vez sentir seu calor tão importante para mim. E viver com a perfeita esperança de que algum dia seria capaz de vencer meu medo e viver ao lado dele para sempre... Talvez eu só precisasse de seu incentivo, dizendo que tudo poderia ser diferente... __Agora nada mais importa."._

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 23**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


End file.
